Wolf In Sheeps Clothing
by hallyu1
Summary: Bullied, Belittled, Berated. No one believed Izuku could become a hero, not even his idol, All Might. Hopeless, Izuku takes a desperate leap. But when opportunity arises in the most unlikely of places, he holds on desperately. They all told him he could never become a hero, but no one said anything about becoming a villain.
1. Despair

_**I don't have much in mind yet so I don't know when I'll get to writing this, but the idea has been bouncing in my brain for a while. I don't have a solid plot yet so I'm not sure when new chapters will be posted. Please be warned that there are themes of bullying and suicide, which may be hard to read for some. It will probably get pretty heavy. So please keep that in mind before you continue.**_

 **Chapter 1**

After the first recorded occurrence of supernatural powers in China, more and more cases sprang up one after another. Before the world knew it, the supernatural became normal. The world has become a superhuman society, and about eighty percent of the world's population now has some kind of special trait called quirks. But all men are not created equal. This was the harsh reality Izuku learned about society at the young age of four. The small margin of twenty percent who were not endowed with special powers were often bullied or teased—ostracizing them from the rest. By the age of four, a person's quirk was expected to manifest. But for Izuku…it never happened.

All he ever wanted was to be a hero, saving everyone with a confident smile, like the world's greatest hero—All Might. The Number One hero was who he looked up to the most and who he aspired to be like. But without a quirk, that was impossible.

"It would be better to give up," the doctor had told him.

Upon hearing the news, Izuku shut himself in his room re-watching All Might's debut video. The words of the old video looped as he watched it over and over again:

"Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people!" he terrified bystander said. The camera shook as someone held it aloft, trying to get a better shot of the disaster. "That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes! It's insane!"

Rising above the wreckage was All Might, laughing confidently. His voice could be heard over the chaos and crackling flames, people in his arms and draped over his shoulders. "It's fine now," he said loudly. "Why? Because I am here."

It was a moment that once filled Izuku with exhilaration but now all he felt was despair. As the rain droned outside and the video looped back to the beginning, his bedroom door opened with a slight creak. His mother peeked inside. But he could hardly see the images anymore as the tears streamed down his freckled cheeks.

"Mom…" he muttered. "He saves everyone with a smile, no matter what trouble they're in. He's such a cool hero…." He turned to look at his mother, pointing to the screen, the video still playing. "Can I…be a hero too?"

His mother threw her arms around him and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm sorry," she whispered through her tears. "I'm sorry, Izuku…." Over and over she apologized.

Though her intentions were good, trying to comfort her son, the words were like daggers. That's not what he wanted to hear. Even if he was quirkless, he wanted her to tell him that he could do it. He could do whatever he set his mind to. That was what mothers were supposed to do—support their children no matter what. But she had already given up. To make things worse, his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, teased him for being quirkless. He started to call him Deku—basically calling him "good-for-nothing." Being blessed with a strong quirk and confident personality, Kacchan was popular with their classmates. And soon the other boys started teasing him as well.

Quirkless.

Useless.

Pathetic.

Loser.

He heard it all. But despite that heavy blow, Izuku tried to remain positive. When it was clear he would never have a quirk, he started researching heroes and quirks, taking notes on everything he learned. He studied hard, determined to attend UA High School just like his idol, All Might. Even if he was Quirkless, he would give it his all. After all, you never know until you try. But no one believed in him. It wasn't until that day that he realized how futile his struggle was. The school year was nearly over, and their homeroom teacher had been reviewing everyone's surveys for the future, such as where they wanted to attend high school and their goals after graduation. When their teacher revealed that he and Bakugou both wanted to attend UA, the class erupted in laughter.

"Mirodiya? No way!" one of his classmates shouted. "You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

He felt his chest tighten, standing up quickly in attempts to defend himself. "Th-they got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent for it…."

Bakugou slammed his fist on Izuku's desk, setting off a loud explosion. Midoriya fell backward from the recoil.

"Hey, Deku!" Izuku flinched at the fury in Kacchan's voice. "You're below the rejects. You're quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"

"No, wait, Kacchan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!" He averted his eyes. He was trembling as he talked back to his terrifying childhood friend. "It's just…it's been my goal ever since I was little. And well…I won't know unless I try…."

"Whaddya me _unless you try_?" Bakugou shouted, his temper flaring. "Are you taking the test for fun? What the hell can _you_ do? You're quirkless!"

"Cut it out, Bakugou!" The teacher said. But his voice sounded disinterested. "If you're going to pick fights, do it _after_ class."

The other students snickered. When the bell chimed, everyone packed up their notebooks and started to file out in groups. Some were headed out to karaoke while others had club activities after school. Izuku was packing away his hero notebooks, eager to go home and record his notes from the incident before school that morning. The story was all over the top news sights. But someone snatched the notebook from his hand as he was about to pack put it in his large yellow backpack.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku," Kacchan said, holding the notebook out of reach.

Bakugou's friends came toward them. "Katsuki, what's that?"

As Izuku reached for the notes, Bakugou yanked it out of reach, holding it up so the two boys could see it.

One of the boys snickered as he read the title on the front. "Hero Analysis for the Future? Seriously?"

The other shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Midoriya…."

Izuku stood up quickly. "W-what's wrong with that? Just give it back!" He reached for it again, but Bakugou slammed his hands together, the notebook exploding into a smoky mess. His heart sank as Bakugou held the charred remains of the notebook in front of his face mockingly before tossing it out the window. "That was mean…."

Bakugou stared down his nose at him. "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into UA from this mediocre middle school." He smirked. "I mean, I'm a perfectionist. So anyway." He clapped his hand on Izuku's shoulder. The black school blazer sizzled under Katsuki's palm as his quirk activated, smoke rising up from where he singed the uniform. "Don't apply to UA, nerd."

The three shouldered past him, leaving Deku feeling humiliated and downtrodden.

"Come on," one of the boys said mockingly. "You could at least say _something_ back."

"Don't say that," the other chimed in. "He's pathetic! He still can't face reality."

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it," Bakugou said, glancing over his shoulder. "Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof."

Teeth clenched, Izuku rounded on him. A jumble of hurt, anger, and desperation reflected in his green eyes. Bakugou raised his fist, his palms crackling with explosive power. But Izuku was frozen in place.

"What?" he sneered.

When it became clear Midoriya wouldn't retaliate, the boys left the classroom. The last one left, Izuku grabbed his backpack and trudged downstairs. He found his singed notebook floating in the fountain below the classroom window. Fishing out the sodden book, he slowly made his way home. Bakugou didn't know how to filter his words. He was suggesting he jump from the roof—commit suicide! And somewhere in the back of his mind, even if it was for just a moment, he had actually thought about it. What kind of hero talked like that…telling someone to kill themselves? His words were far from those of a hero. And as he walked home, Izuku's mind kept returning to those hurtful words. He wasn't even paying attention as he trudged through the pedestrian tunnel, heading back to their apartment. So when a sludge-like villain shot out from the sewer and attacked him, he was taken completely by surprise.

The villain launched at him. It didn't take him long for the villain to overpower him, trying to force his disgusting, sludge-like form down his throat. Midoriya coughed, unable to breathe. The monster was speaking, telling him to calm down and let him take over his body. He couldn't breathe! His eyes started to water, distorting his vision. His head pounded. He tried to grab at the villain, but his body was fluid. He couldn't grasp anything.

"Thanks for your help," he said mockingly. "You're my hero."

Hero.

Even if it came from a villain, somehow the word resonated. Everyone kept telling him it was impossible. He couldn't be a hero. But this stranger had said it, even if it was sarcastic. His struggling lessened, his strength slipping away. He gasped but couldn't get any air. _Am I…am I dying?_ he thought. As darkness closed in around his vision, a sudden gust of wind burst from the other side of the tunnel, knocking the sludge villain's grip free. Vaguely he heard someone speaking, but it was too late. He collapsed from lack of oxygen.

When he awoke, his idol was standing over him. All Might! It was All Might! But in his excitement, Izuku wasn't listening. All Might was speaking but he wasn't hearing him. The real thing—the Number One hero—was standing in front of him. He reached for his notebook for All Might to sign. But he was already turning to leave. Izuku's stomach dropped. He didn't want this encounter to end so quickly! He had so many questions! Without thinking, he reached out just as the hero kicked off the ground. Before he knew it, he was flying, clinging tightly to All Might's leg. When the hero realized what had happened, he landed on a nearby roof. But All Might acted as though he was a burden, not bothering to offer him a second glance.

"Talk to the people downstairs and I'm sure they'll let you out," he said in his deep voice. "I seriously am out of time, so I really must go."

"Wait—"

"No! I will not wait!"

"But—" He reached out for the hero again, but slowly pulled back. The words everyone had said to him over the years ringing through his mind. You can't be a hero. It's impossible. But maybe, just maybe…if All Might said so, maybe there was still a chance for him. It was all he ever wanted—to be a hero just like his idol. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage and shouted, "Even if I don't have a quirk, can I become a hero?"

All Might hesitated, hearing his desperate plea.

Izuku's legs trembled as he continued. "Can even someone without a Quirk be like you?"

"Without a quirk?"

"It might've been because I don't have a Quirk, but I'm always made fun of. Maybe that's why…I don't know…but I think saving people is super cool. I want to be like the greatest hero, like you."

He didn't even glance back at him. "I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power'."

His last hope, the one beacon of light in this hopeless world wavered. It felt like he was being swallowed up, the words like an endless sea of despair.

"If you want to help others, then you could become a police officer. It's not a bad dream, to be a hero. But you also have to consider what's realistic, young man."

All Might kicked off the roof and soared off once again, leaving Izuku standing alone on the rooftop. As the Symbol of Peace disappeared into the skyline, he felt his hopes and dreams fading with him. If All Might didn't think it was possible…no one believed in him. His classmates, his mother, his hero…not one. A swirling sense of hopelessness welled up within him and tears welled up in his eyes.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he should give up. Give up on everything.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The last day of school was just a formality, friends saying goodbye before the break, and teachers giving last minute advice. But Izuku didn't hear any of it. Despair swirled inside of him. He felt hollow. What could he even do now? He last chance, the glimmer of hope, had vanished like someone blowing out a candle. All the was left was a wisp of smoke. Bakugou's incessant bullying didn't cease either. He teased and taunted, provoking him further.

"You're still here?" he sneered. "I thought for sure you'd have taken a dive already. It's the fastest way to get your quirk."

"C'mon, Katsuki," his friend whispered. "Myabe you shouldn't say that. What if he really does it?"

"Nah." Bakugou smirked. "He's too much of a wimp to do it."

But the words churned in his mind. Maybe Kacchan was right. What else did he have to live for? If no one believed in him, then what was the point. When the bell chimed for lunch, he trudged listlessly toward the stairs. He climbed them in a daze, pushing open the door to the roof. He leaned against the chain-link fence, his fingers curling around the cold metal. He stared down at the courtyard below. There were students dotted around the yard, eating their lunches together, laughing…so carefree. They wouldn't even notice if he disappeared. No one would. Who would care about a Quirkless, good-for-nothing loser?

His was three stories above the ground. Was it high enough? Surely it was. He pulled his shoes off and set them neatly to the side before reaching up. He wasn't strong or muscular like Bakugou, but he could at least scale a fence. He climbed up over the high chain-link fence and stood at the ledge. The breeze felt cool on his freckled cheeks. His stomach felt queasy as he stood on the edge, staring at the ground far below him. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, holding onto the fence with one hand as he contemplated it, wondered what it would feel like. But suddenly someone was shouting. One of the girls was pointing up at him and a small group began to gather down below. He glimpsed a familiar face among the crowd, a boy with ash blond hair. Kacchan.

The door to the roof banged open. His teacher stood in the doorway, the principal at his heels.

"Midoriya!" he shouted. "Get down from there!"

The principal stepped forward. "Please, Midoriya, it's dangerous."

Since when did they care what he did or what happened to him? They never stopped the others from bullying him. They never offered encouraging words or put an end to the teasing. They had witnessed it on many occasions, but had done nothing.

"Just climb over the fence and we can talk about," his teacher said, trying to sound reassuring. "Okay?"

He dropped his gaze, staring down at the crowd gathering below. But it was the look in Kacchan's eyes that made him hesitate. He could see the doubt reflected in his expression. He was wondering if he would really do it. He was shocked that he had even climbed over the fence. _Maybe you should have thought more about what you said_ , Izuku thought bitterly. His vision distorted as tears welled up in his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks.

"Midoriya," the principal pleaded. "Please come back. Don't do it."

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

He let go of the fence and leaned forward, letting gravity to the rest. Screams erupted from below and as he plummeted toward the ground. The look of horror on Bakugou's face sent a chill through him.

 _You win, Kacchan. I'll give up on being a hero…._

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you'd want to read more. Chapter 2 coming soon, hopefully?**_


	2. All Your Fault

_**I was a little surprised at the amount of interest I got so I guess I'll keep going! Any input or suggestions are always welcome**_

 **Chapter 2**

It was supposed to be a joke! He never thought Deku would actually do it. He wasn't supposed to jump. But seeing him up on the roof, standing on the ledge, something inside Bakugou clicked. All his teasing, his harsh words, his jokes…had he pushed him to this? One of their classmates had spotted him first and started shouting. Soon a large crowd had gathered, staring up at the boy standing on the roof on the wrong side of the fence. The teachers were on their way up to try and stop him. One of them had already called the police. But when Deku started to fall, Bakugou's heart dropped. Most of the other students either looked away or covered their eyes, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Small explosions popped and crackled in his palms. If he shot up there, he might be able to catch him. He could prove he was meant to be in UA's hero course. But what if he didn't make it? The moment of hesitation was all it took—made him a second too slow.

He dove forward but wasn't quick enough. He managed to catch Deku's head and shoulders, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the boy's momentum. Deku hit the pavement with a sickening smack. Blood splattered Bakugou. He heard the bones breaking when he hit. Deku's leg was bent at an unnatural angle, his right arm pinned beneath him. He hit so hard he couldn't even cry out in pain. The fall hadn't been enough to kill him, but it had broken him. He gasped for air, each breath sharp and ragged. Blood dripped from his mouth and rolled down his chin.

"Deku…what the hell were you…."

Deku's eyes moved slowly, looking up at Bakugou. The look of despair and anguish reflected in his green eyes sent a chill coursing through Bakugou. It was like he was blaming him, like his eyes were saying "this is your fault."

"Back up! Back up!" One of the teachers rushed out, cutting through the crowd.

"Sensei!" Bakugou was frantic. "What the hell should I—"

"The ambulance is on its way." The teacher knelt beside them. Deku's eyes were half closed. He was barely conscious, gasping for air. "Thank goodness you caught him. If he had hit his head…."

 _But I didn't…_ he thought. He had moved too slow to actually save him.

It didn't take long for the whirr of sirens to reach their ears. The ambulance arrived and paramedics with a gurney leapt out of the back. The sea of horrified students and teachers parted to let them through, but Bakugou was still there cradling Deku's head. He was afraid of what would happen if he let go. It was only when the paramedics lifted the boy and strapped him to the gurney did Bakugou finally stand up. He watched listlessly as they wheeled him into the ambulance and drove off, sirens screeching. That's when the whispers began.

"Who was he again?"

"The Quirkless third-year, I think."

"I heard he was trying to get into UA. Maybe the reality was just too much for him."

"Poor thing."

Their words were an incessant buzzing in Bakugou's ears. A large hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Bakugou," their teacher said quietly. "Change into your PE uniform. You can't go walking around looking like that."

He looked down at his clothes. He was covered in blood—Deku's blood. It was all over his hands.

"Why don't you go home?" the teacher suggested. "We will be calling your parents later to check on you."

"What about Deku?"

"I have to go call his mother now. He's lucky you caught him. He might've died otherwise."

Bakugou trudged to his locker to retrieve his PE uniform. His friends called out to him, but he wasn't listening, rushing into the bathroom. As he changed out of his bloody clothes, he stared at himself in the mirror. Thin streaks of red were splashed across his face. He turned the water on full blast and washed his hands furiously. Crimson water swirled down the drain. And even when his hands were clean, he kept scrubbing. Though they were no longer bloody, he felt dirty.

He slammed his fist against the wall, cursing himself. If he had been faster…if only he hadn't hesitated. What kind of hero can't save someone from falling? Anger at himself bubbled up inside him.

By the time he emerged from the bathroom, most of the students had gone home. After witnessing something horrific, the teachers had dismissed them, calling their parents and councilors to send to those who saw it all happen. He walked slowly up the stairs and slid the door open. Deku's yellow backpack was still sitting on his desk, untouched. Bakugou grabbed his own school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Approaching Deku's empty desk, he opened the big, gaudy backpack. Several notebooks were stuffed inside along with an untouched bento box. One of the notebooks was charred and torn. Reaching inside, he pulled it out. It was the same one he had burned the other day, the writing on the front reading _Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13_. He kept it after it was damaged to this extent? He flipped through the pages. Deku certainly was thorough with his notes. Doodled on one of the pages was a costume design, a rather gaudy one with tiny notes about how it was supposed to mimic All Might's look. But a big fat X had been scratched roughly over the face. Harsh words, in Deku's handwriting, were scrawled in red across the page: Worthless, idiot, die.

He snapped the notebook shut and stuffed it back in the bag. He should at least take Deku's bag home. They couldn't leave it here. But he dreaded what Auntie would say. Deku's mom…would she blame him?

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When he arrived at the hospital a few hours later, Mrs. Midoriya was already there, begging the doctor to tell her what happened. His mother was there as well, trying to comfort the frantic woman. When his mom spotted him, Bakugou balked.

"Katsuki!" she shouted. "Where the hell have you been?" She hugged him tightly. "When your teacher called me and told me what happened, I was so worried!"

"Get off me," he grumbled. "I'm fine."

Mrs. Midoriya was looking at him. Tears were pouring down her plump cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. He stiffened. What would she say? What had the teachers told her? She approached them slowly.

"Oh, Katsuki…they told me what you did. You tried to save him…." She sniffled. "I-If you hadn't been there to catch him, I don't know what I'd do! The doctors said if you had not caught him, he would have died!"

Guilt clawed at him. _Saved_ him? If he hadn't spoken so harshly, bullied him, maybe he wouldn't have jumped. This was all his fault. He averted his gaze, lifting Deku's backpack.

"I brought his stuff," he muttered.

"Thank you…." She took the yellow bag from him, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Mrs. Midoriya," one of the doctors said.

"Yes?" She set the bag down in one of the waiting room chairs and hurried toward him.

Bakugou's mother sat down, arms folded. Hands in his pockets, Bakugou leaned against the wall. He glanced up at Mrs. Midoriya, talking to the doctor as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"He's been in surgery for hours," his mother said.

"Huh?"

"Izuku. They rushed him to surgery and he's been in there ever since," she said. "All we know is that there is a lot of internal bleed and several broken bones. From that height, if he had hit his head, he probably would have died instantly."

He nodded absently, still watching Midoriya's mother. She nodded quickly. The doctor excused himself and headed back down the hall. Mrs. Midoriya shuffled toward them and slumped in the chair. She covered her face with her hands, shoulders trembling as she cried. His mother rested her hand on the woman's hunched back, trying to comfort her.

"My baby…my poor baby…."

"What did the doctor say?"

"H-he's been transferred to the ICU," she managed through her sobs. "He's unconscious. T-the doctor said I can't see him until he stabilizes."

"It'll be okay," his mother said. "He'll be alright."

"Thank you, Mitsuki." She choked on a sob. "My poor baby…."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Kacchan!" Deku's voice echoed behind him.

Bakugou turned to see Midoriya chasing after him. The only thing was…he was five, not a third-year middle schooler. The young boy held out his hand, a concerned look on his face. He remembered this day. It was shortly after his quirk had manifested and Deku's hadn't. He had slipped off a log when they were playing with some friends and he had fallen into the water. This was when it started…the bullying. He had been aggravated by Deku's attitude, acting like he was better than him! What could he do without a Quirk? He hated the way he looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "It would've been bad if you hit your head."

Smacking his hand away, Bakugou heard himself shout. "Get lost! I don't need your help!"

The scenery melted away and suddenly he was in their middle school classroom. Deku was standing in front of him, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. He heard himself speak again, "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it. Believe that you'll be born with a quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof."

 _That's not what I meant_ , he thought, _I didn't mean it_. But for some reason, he couldn't speak. Deku looked up at him, the same dead look in his eyes he had seen when he jumped, filled with hopelessness and despair.

"You're right," he muttered. "I should just give up. I'm just a quirkless nerd…worse than useless."

There was a loud scream and a flash. He found himself standing outside. Deku's bloody, mangled body lay motionless on the ground. The scene was drenched in crimson. His own hands were covered in blood. Bakugou's hands trembled, his heart hammering against his ribs. His breathing quickened. And though Deku's lips weren't moving, Bakugou heard his voice clearly.

"You win, Kacchan. This is what you wanted right?"

A scream erupted from him and Bakugou bolted upright. He was back in his dark bedroom, chest heaving. Sweat rolled down his neck. His tank-top was drenched. He looked down at his hands. There was no blood. They were clean…yet he felt like they were still dirty. They trembled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck!" He hunched over, covering his face with his hand. "You weren't supposed to do it, idiot. Fuck…."

 _ **Please remember to leave a review, let me know what you think! And Chapter 3 will be up when I get around to writing it :)**_


	3. A Matter of Perspective

_**I tried really hard with the villain scene at the end of this chapter, so I hope it sounded convincing. Kind of hard to twist a character that was written so righteously in the cannon version. lol. Also, in case anyone is interested my version of Villain Deku's outlook is kind of based off the song "Wolf In Sheep's Clothing" by Set It Off (hence the title of the story) :P**_

 _ **Actually a lot of music from Set It Off inspired the tone of this fanfic. give them a listen if you wanna get into my headspace!**_

 **Chapter 3**

Mrs. Midoriya slept at the hospital, unwilling to leave Izuku's side more than necessary. He had been moved to a ward room, which meant visitors were welcome to come and go. Due to the shock his body had endured and the sheer amount of medications they had pumped him with, he was unconscious for days afterward. He had suffered several broken ribs, a shattered hip, and his left femur had snapped in two places. His right arm, which had been crushed beneath his body, had undergone multiple surgeries, requiring metal plates and several pins to put back together.

Bakugou's mother dragged him to the hospital to visit. He had been dreading this moment. He stared up at the massive building that loomed above him. As they made their way to the elevator, they ran into Midoriya's mother at the vending machine on the first floor. She bent down, retrieving the bottle of coffee from the slot.

"Inko!" Bakugou's mother waved to her. "Have you been sleeping here every night?"

He could see the dark shadows under her eyes. Since she had been at Izuku's bedside the entire time, she hadn't been sleeping well. She smiled when she saw them. She hugged Mitsuki, tears welling in her eyes.

"How is he?" Mitsuki asked.

"Much better, actually." She smiled for the first time in days. "He woke up this morning. It was brief, but at least he's doing better."

The knots in Bakugou's stomach tightened. He dreaded what Deku would say. He feared, more than anything, that he would confirm what he had been thinking—that he was the reason Deku had jumped. He had been reliving the worst things he had said to Deku over the years. And over and over in his nightmare he watched Deku jump, unable to save him. Inko took them upstairs and led them down the hall to Izuku's room. When she opened the door, Izuku was lying in the hospital bed, his eyes half open. He was still wearing a neck brace, plastic tubing hooked around his ears and under his nose, pumping oxygen into his nostrils. His right arm was bandaged from his shoulder down to the fingers.

"Izuku." Mrs. Midoriya hurried to his bedside. She brushed his messy green hair away from his face, a relieved smile spreading across her features. She kissed his forehead. "I'm right here, sweetheart. Mom is here."

His eyes were glassy, heavy medications still coursing through his body.

"You have visitors, Sweetie." She gestured for them to come closer. Mitsuki approached the bed, but Katsuki lingered behind. "Mrs. Bakugou and Katsuki have come to see you."

Unable to turn his head, Deku's eyes roamed slowly toward them. They locked on Katsuki. Even through the fog in his eyes, Bakugou could see the misery reflected in them. There was a darkness behind the evergreens that he had never seen before. There was no light in them, only pain and despair. He blinked slowly, looking back to his mother. She offered him an encouraging smile, squeezing his left hand gently.

"Are you in pain?" she asked. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

He didn't respond. The silence interrupted by the steady puffs from the oxygen machine. After a few moments Mrs. Midorya straightened.

"I'll be right back, okay? I need to talk to the doctor a moment."

Izuku closed his eyes. As his mother started for the door, Mitsuki followed behind. Katsuki lingered, listening as their mothers talked in hushed voices outside the door. His mother was asking if Izuku had been acting strange before the accident. There was a pause before Auntie admitted he had been despondent the night before.

"He didn't eat any dinner," she admitted. "He locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out…."

"Did something happen at school?"

"I'm not sure...he wouldn't talk to me." Mrs. Midoriya started to sob. "My God...what has happened to my little boy?"

"Hey," Katsuki said hesitantly, "Hey, Deku."

He didn't respond.

"Damn it, I know you can hear me."

Izuku opened his eyes slowly. He glanced over at his childhood friend. Suddenly flustered, Bakugou raked his fingers through his spiky hair. Grumbling, he looked away.

"They're all worried about you so just…fuck." It felt weird talking to him like this. "Just get better quick or else. Got it? Stop making Auntie cry."

When he glanced up, the look in Deku's eyes made him shudder. _Liar_ , they said. Izuku closed his eyes again. Bakugou stormed out of the room. He had never seen such a look of betrayal and hurt in Deku's eyes before. It sent sharp jolts of guilt through him. Whatever. He would just have to ask Deku when he was recovered enough to talk—to ask if it was his fault.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

After another few days, Izuku was able to respond properly. He wasn't talking much, not even to his mother. Psychologists, doctors, no one could get him to answer the question they had all been desperate to know—why had he jumped? Bakugou was hesitant to go back to the hospital after that. But the nightmares were getting worse. Almost every night he watched Deku jump from the rooftop, and each time the same accusatory look bore into him. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore. He stormed into the hospital and slammed the button for the elevator. When he reached the right floor, he made his way down to the room, the nameplate beside the door reading "Midoriya." When he opened the door, he was a little surprised that Mrs. Midoriya wasn't sitting in her usual chair. Instead, Izuku's bed was tilted up in a reclining position, making it easier for him to sit up. He turned his head slowly. His eyes still had a slightly glassy look to them, the heavy pain medications helping to keep him comfortable.

"Kacchan."

"Hey, Deku."

He sighed, turning away from him. Bakugou stalked toward the bed, hands in his pockets. Izuku wouldn't look at him. Auntie had left some superhero comics and one of Izuku's favorite All Might action figures on the bedside table, hoping they would cheer him up. But nothing seemed to do the trick.

"Deku."

There was a long silence. "What?" he asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Why'd you do it?"

Izuku swallowed hard. Bakugou could see his eyes watering as he stared out the window. He refused to look at him. Slowly the tears started to spill down his freckled cheeks.

"What's the point?" Izuku muttered. "I'm useless…I couldn't even die right."

"Hey!" Bakugou snatched him by the front of his hospital gown. "What the hell are you saying? Why the hell did you do it, huh? Auntie's been worried sick!"

Deku dropped his gaze. "I just wanted to erase the pain."

"So you thought you'd just go and kill yourself? Take the easy way? What about your mom, huh? Didja think about what that would do to her if you died?"

"Why do _you_ care? It was _your_ idea."

Bakugou froze. It was like someone had punched him hard in the gut. Did his words really have that much of an impact? He let go of Izuku. Deku looked away, staring vacantly out the window.

"You should be careful what you say, you never know what it could do to someone," he muttered, bitterness lingering in his words.

Turning on his heel, Bakugou stormed out of the room. He couldn't face him. It was all his fault. Auntie called him a hero for trying to save Deku, but he had been the one that pushed him to the edge. He was no hero.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

A psychologist came nearly every day to assess him and had diagnosed him as clinically depressed. And due to his attempted suicide, he was placed under close surveillance. They kept him away from any sharp objects or medications to prevent him from attempting it again. As he started to heal, the nurses would often lift Midoriya into a wheelchair and wheel him around the halls, hoping to lift his spirits. Sometimes they would take him to the garden behind the hospital, but often times, Izuku asked to be taken to the roof. Unable to stand on his own, they knew he wouldn't be able to try and jump. Whenever they did take him to the rooftop, he liked to sit in silence, just staring vacantly at nothing. As the days dragged on, he sank deeper and deeper into depression.

And it was one of those quiet afternoons when a stranger approached him. Izuku sat in his wheelchair staring listlessly out the window. He heard the door open and footsteps approaching but didn't bother to look, assuming it was the nurse coming to fetch him.

"You must be Midoriya-kun," a strange male voice said.

He looked up at the stranger standing beside him. He had silvery-gray hair and round glasses. When he smiled, Izuku could see the gap in his teeth.

"The name's Giran." He extended his hand. Izuku blinked slowly and turned away. Giran laughed and pulled his hands back. "I get it. Don't want to trust a guy you just met, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"I think I might be able to help you, kid."

Izuku didn't reply. He turned away from Giran, thinking he was another psychologist or some eccentric doctor trying to council him again.

"You wanted the be a hero, right? Go to UA?"

He stiffened.

"What would you say if I told you I could make that happen?"

"That's impossible," he said bitterly. "I'm quirkless. Someone like me could never be a hero."

"My employer don't think so. He's been watching you and he thinks you got a lot of potential. I could set up a meeting. Take ya to him if ya want."

Izuku looked him up and down. He didn't look like any doctor or therapist he had ever seen before. With the gold chain around his neck and gaudy-looking suit, he seemed more like someone who belonged in the yakuza. But his offer tugged at the embers of his dying dreams. More than anything in the world, he wanted to be like All Might. It was all he ever wanted. Giran extended his hand.

"So, kid. Whadd'ya say?"

He thought it over a moment before he finally answered. "When can I meet him?"

Giran smirked, making the gap in his teeth more prominent. "We can go right now."

A dark, swirling vortex opened up in the corner of the room. It was just out of sight of the security camera. Giran pushed Izuku's wheelchair through the portal. A rush of cold wind surrounded him and he suddenly found himself in a darkly lit room. It looked like an old, rundown bar. A lanky young man with pale hair was sitting at the bar, the hood of his black sweatshirt drawn up over his head. Standing behind the bar was a stranger who appeared to be made of the same material the vortex had been. He wore a nice tux, making him seem out of place in the drab bar. His eyes gleamed yellow in the darkness that made up his body.

"Midoriya-kun, am I right?" the strange man said, despite not having a mouth. "My name is Kurogiri. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How did I get here?" Izuku asked, confused.

"My quirk," Kurogiri explained. "It's called 'Warp Gate' and it allows me to create portals to transport people short distances."

"Hey," the young man at the bar grumbled. "We don't need anyone else. We're doing just fine as we are."

"As pleasant as always," Giran muttered, pulling a box of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Don't be rude, Tomura," a deep voice came from the crackling television in the corner. There was no picture, only black and white static. "I believe young Midoriya could be of great use."

"What do you mean…I'm useless," Izuku said, his eyes downcast. "I'm quirkless."

"Just because you don't have a quirk doesn't mean you are useless. True, it gives you an edge, but there are many other strengths that don't require quirks."

"An associate of ours has a child who was in your class in middle school," Kurogiri said. "His boy said you had quite the analytical mind. You placed third in your class during final exams, didn't you?"

"…Have you been stalking me?"

"Why the hell would we stalk a snot-nosed brat!" Tomura shouted. He finally turned around and Izuku could see the scars on his face. His eyes were dull but wild. Tomura faced the television. "We don't need this kid, Sensei. I can do it on my own."

"Tomura," the voice from the TV said, a warning in his tone. "We need allies to join our cause."

"Allies? Cause? Are you…villains?" The realization struck him like lightning. He had gone with some shady stranger and he had been abducted to a villain's base. He started to panic. "Wh-what do you want with _me_? Villains are evil—I-I'm not evil!"

"Villains and heroes are just words. It's all based on perspective," Sensei said. "Compared to the 'righteous' greed of the heroes, the villains of the world seem much more admirable, don't you think?"

"Wh…what are you talking about?"

"Who decides what is right and what is wrong? Those who stand at the top get to decide what is 'evil.' The strongest establish what is 'righteous'."

"But…."

"You know people who want to be heroes, don't you? Classmates, perhaps."

Izuku's face darkened, his eyes clouding over as his mind drifted to Kacchan. He and Kacchan had always dreamed of being great heroes like All Might, ever since they were children. But Kacchan was far above him, so much closer to the summit than he could ever be. And his demeanor was not like a hero.

"Someone comes to mind?" Kurogiri asked, sensing the tension swirling around the boy.

"Kacchan," he muttered.

"And what is this 'Kacchan' like?" the voice from the TV persisted.

"He's strong and aggressive…he's foul tempered and...mean."

"And does that sound like a 'hero' to you?"

Izuku dropped his gaze. "…No."

"We are the rejects of society," Kurogiri said. "The unwanted, people with quirks who are 'dangerous,' people born into unfortunate circumstances. We all have our reasons to be here, but what brings us together is the fact that the world has turned its back on us."

"Heroes…" Tomura grumbled. "Those hypocrites don't deserve the praise they get."

"But…" Izuku was still a little reluctant to let go of his image of heroes. "They…save people."

"They don't save _everyone_. Where were the heroes when _you_ needed them?" the voice from the TV asked.

He remembered the words All Might—his idol—had said to him: _I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power'_. He had practically told him to give up. It was because he didn't have power. That was what he needed. Power. And on that same day, the sludge villain had called him a hero. Even though it had been sarcastically implied, it actually made him, dare he say it...happy. And the more he thought about it, the more the bodiless voice's words made sense. Most of the heroes were in it for the glory and the money. It was rare to find a true hero, who did it for the sake of others. But these men were working for those who were outcast and downtrodden. However, there were still questions that needed answers.

"But why do you need me?"

"For your brilliant mind," the voice from the TV said. "I have heard from our colleague's son that your analytical mind rivals even the best. That is a very valuable asset."

"Giran-san said you could help me um…." He glanced around hesitantly. "Get into UA?"

"Yes, yes of course," the deep voice said. Kurogiri reached under the bar top and pulled out a small wooden box as the unseen voice continued to speak. "I have been doing some…experiments. And I have come up with a very special serum that can enhance a person's natural healing abilities as well as amplify strength. At a higher dosage, it is quite dangerous, but I believe you will be able to handle this much. With some training and a few doses, you could easily gain enough power to pass UA's entrance exam."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Izuku said firmly.

"All we ask is that you provide us with information when necessary," Kurogiri assured him.

The vortex man undid the latch and lifted the lid of the box. A few small vials filled with a strange liquid and a syringe were packed neatly inside. Izuku bit his lip as he considered their offer.

"I'll…be a hero?"

"To the outcasts everywhere," Kurogiri answered.

"So, kid." Giran took a long draft on his cigarette. A stream of foul-smelling smoke spiraled from his mouth as he exhaled. "What do you say?"

He looked up at them, a small glimmer of light returning to his dull eyes. "When do I start?"

 _ **Please remember to leave a review, let me know what you think! If if can get in the groove like I did before, I will hopefully have a regular upload schedule. Until then, Chapter 4 is coming soon!**_


	4. Beginning of the New Izuku

_**Until I've written enough to warrant a bi-weekly update, I think I'll just be posting on Mondays :) For the time being the story will be following the original cannon, just twisting it. So I hope you don't mind me rehashing what has already happened in the series**_

 **Chapter 4**

The hospital was in an uproar when Izuku returned through Kurogiri's Warp Gate. They had strategically transported him back to a quiet corner, nestled in the surveillance camera's blind spots. The villains had left him with detailed instructions. Someone would be along to administer the serum in small doses, changing his anatomy subtly and slowly. When one of the nurses spotted him, she shouted for the doctor!

"I found him!" she hollered. "He's here!"

A doctor and two nurses came rushing around the corner. To have a patient who was under close watch due to their suicidal tendencies go missing constituted an emergency. It had sparked a hospital-wide search. They didn't know how he could have disappeared without being seen, but they feared he might try to kill himself again with no one looking. Izuku's mother came running around the corner, practically at the doctor's heels. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Izuku!" When she reached him, he knees gave out and she sank to the floor, hugging him. "Oh my God…Izuku, where have you been? I was so scared! No one could find you and I-I thought…." She choked on a sob, too afraid to put voice to what she thought he had done.

"I'm okay, Mom," he muttered.

"Don't do that to me!" Her voice was frantic. "My heart can't take it…if I ever lost you…." She shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

"I'm sorry…." He dropped his gaze. "I won't do it again."

She looked up at him. "Say it clearly. I want to hear it directly."

"…I…I won't try to kill myself again. I promise."

His mother pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his freckled cheeks over and over. "Please don't _ever_ do that again."

"I won't."

The nurse who found him wheeled him off, back to his ward room. Though he looked fine on the outside, they had to be sure he hadn't done something like ingesting the wrong medications. His mother walked alongside him.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"…Do you think it's too late to send in an application to UA?"

His mother hesitated. Though she was glad he was talking about his dreams again, she feared what his mental state would be like if he was rejected. Or if he _was_ accepted, what would become of him?

She forced a smile. "Of course there's still time. I can get started on the paperwork while you're healing. Do you want to apply to the General Studies course?"

"No. The Hero program."

Nodding absently, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Honey. Okay. Whatever you want."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Once the vortex had closed, Tomura turned to look at the television. It was all static, but he knew Sensei was watching. He had never seen his teacher so interested in someone else before. And he had offered his help so freely.

"Sensei," Tomura said slowly. "You're not going to turn that brat into one of _those_ are you?"

"No. We need him," the voice beyond the TV replied. "A mind like his would be a terrible thing to waste. To have the boy come to us willingly, that was the best outcome we could have hoped for. The drug might warp his mind a little, but I can't go making him brainless. It's too valuable."

"What's so special about him?"

"You have more in common with him than you think, Tomura. He could be a great friend for you."

"Hmph." Tomura turned his back on the TV. "We'll see about that."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was late, nearly midnight, when there was a knock on his door. He glanced over as the door slid open. The doctor stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Izuku didn't recognize him. He wasn't one of the usual doctors. The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun," the doctor said. "It's time for your medication."

He realized this must be the villain's contact within the hospital. They had said someone would come to deliver the serum. It must be him. Moonlight glinted off the edge of the needle. Izuku eased back against the pillow and held out his left arm, rolling up the sleeve.

"You seem ready," the doctor said, lifting the boy's arm.

"I'll do anything if it means I can be a hero to someone. It doesn't matter who."

"I must warn you, this will be very painful."

"What?"

"I hear it's rather excruciating."

"I survived a fall from a three-story building," he said bitterly. "I can handle it."

The doctor slid the needle into the vein in Izuku's forearm and pushed down on the plunger. As the serum began to take hold, it felt like liquid fire was coursing through his entire body. Sudden pain exploded through every fiber of his being. It stole the breath from his lungs, consuming him. It felt like his body was being ripped apart from the inside, fire burning every bone and muscle. He clutched at the hospital gown as if he were suffocating, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream of agony. He could barely catch his breath. But as the torment intensified, he focused his mind on his desires. Power. If he was to get into UA and be anything like All Might, he needed power. And if this was the price he would have to pay then so be it. The suffering would be worth it.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou couldn't help the hammering in his chest as he made his way through the grand blue arches onto UA's expansive campus. The architecture was grand with tall Corinthian columns and busts of famous heroes lining the walkways. There were large signs directing applicants to the exam location. Highschool hopefuls were pouring in by the hundreds, but only a handful would pass. The enormous building loomed above him as he made his way up the stairs. There were three tall doors, each with a number written in gold on them. In the application, they hadn't specified what was needed for the exam, so he had brought his school bag with pens and paper as well as a change of clothes. Usually the practical exam for the Hero Course required some kind of physical test. And though the details changed each year, he made sure he came prepared. He had been preparing for months, ever since the last day of middle school. He had trained hard and was determined to pass. The air was brisk, the spring still clinging to winter's chill.

But the last thing he expected to see was Deku, walking the same path up to the exam room. He was still carrying around that stupid yellow backpack. He hadn't seen the nerd since he had confronted him that day in the hospital. Auntie had called and told them Deku had been discharged a few months ago, but he was surprised he was here, applying to UA. Auntie hadn't said anything about it to them. As he approached, Deku glanced over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku?"

The green-haired boy smirked. "Morning, Kacchan."

That smile…it wasn't the one he used to wear. It felt different—masked. How could he smile like that after everything that happened the past few months? Didn't he still blame him for the accident? He shook his head. He couldn't let those thoughts distract him. He had to focus on the exam.

"Outta my way!" He shouldered past Izuku.

He didn't shout back or resist. He was the same as always. "Sure," he said, his voice sounding a bit hollow.

 _Don't let it bother you!_ he thought. _You can deal with it_ after _the exam_.

But despite his best efforts, his mind kept drifting back to Deku as he took the written exam. What was he doing here? Was he applying for one of the different tracks in UA's program? Did he still blame him for what happened that day? Though his focus was distracted. Bakugou managed to finish the exam with time to spare. And thanks to his studying, he passed. But when he, along with the others who had cleared the test, were ushered into the large orientation auditorium, he was shocked to see Deku sitting there. Of course he passed the written exam, he was a nerd after all. But this was orientation for the _Hero_ course! What the hell was he doing here?

"You applied for the Hero Course?" he asked, sitting beside him. Since their applications had been submitted at the same time, their seats corresponded, placing them beside each other.

"Yeah. You never know until you try, right?"

"You sure you're up for that?" He looked Deku up and down. He didn't seem much different and there were no bandages or casts. Maybe he _was_ fully healed, but normally you wouldn't do something as strenuous as a hero exam only a few months after being discharged from the hospital. "Your mom's okay with you doing this?"

"She helped me fill out the paperwork. Are you suddenly concerned about my health?"

There was a subtle sting to his words. Though he didn't mention the accident, Bakugou knew that was what he was referring.

"Shut up! I just didn't think they would let someone who was just in the hospital participate."

Deku merely smiled, almost mockingly. Bakugou opened his mouth to retort but the lights suddenly dimmed. One by one spotlights came on, illuminating a figure on the stage, standing in front of a large screen. The Voice Hero, Present Mic, stood down below. Bakugou recognized his iconic blonde spiked hair and leather jacket.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my live show!" he said in his loud voice. He didn't need a microphone to amplify his voice across the auditorium. His quirk allowed him to project even to the farthest corners. "Everybody say 'Hey'!"

Dead silence followed. But he acted as if he hadn't even noticed.

"White a refined response," he said, quivering with excitement. "I'll quickly present to you a rundown on the practical exam. Are you ready? Yeah!" He was annoyingly energetic, despite the complete silence he was receiving back from his audience. "As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conduction ten-minute mock urban battles after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

The monitor behind him sprang to life, detailing the seven different exam centers for the mock battles. Each student, upon entering the auditorium, had been given a slip of paper with their name on it. The exam ticket documented their name, age, school they applied from, and the course they were trying to enter. A soft rustling echoed throughout the hall as the examinees each glanced down at their papers, checking for their corresponding exam site.

"Okay!" Present Mic shouted.

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Bakugou muttered.

Izuku glanced at his card. He was examinee number 2234, assigned to Battle Center B while Bakugou's was number 2233, in Battle Center A.

"You're right," Izuku said. "Even though our examinee numbers are consecutive, we're assigned to different Battle Centers."

"Hmph. That's too bad. I was looking forward to crushing you."

Present Mic cleared his throat, more animations appearing on the screen behind him. "Three different types of faux villains are stationed at each battle center. You ear points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, Dear Listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center—an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

The students throughout the hall started to mutter amongst themselves, discussing what the fourth villain would be like.

"That's all for me!" Present Mic's voice boomed over the din of chatter. "Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: a true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra!"

Izuku's eyes seemed to glimmer at Present Mic's words. "Overcoming life's misfortunes, huh?" he muttered.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!" Present Mic said.

As the other examinees started to file out of the auditorium, Bakugou looked over at Deku. There was something different about the way he was acting. Bakugou couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was unsettling. Deku looked up at him, an excited grin on his face.

"Let's do our best, Kacchan. And we'll see who's the _real_ hero."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and let me know what you think! I love reading them. Check back on Monday for Chapter 5!**_


	5. A Quirk of My Own

**Chapter 5**

"It really is quite remarkable," the doctor said, unwrapping the bandages around Izuku's right arm.

His broken bones had healed miraculously well. It normally took at least three months for the body to naturally heal traumatic breaks like the ones he had, but they had mended in half the time. Izuku flexed his hand, clenching and uncurling his fist to test how it felt. There was no pain, only the dull throb of unused muscles regaining their function. All that was left behind was a large scar from his shoulder to his elbow. His speedy recovery had shocked the hospital staff. His mother, however, was beyond relieved that her boy was well enough to go home.

"Take it easy for a few weeks," the doctor said. "The bones may be healed, but it will take some time for you be back to normal. You will need to go through physical therapy to get the muscles back to what they were."

Izuku nodded.

"Thank you so much," his mother said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Take care on your way home, now."

Izuku was silent the entire car ride home. He leaned with his chin resting in his palm, gazing out the window. He knew his mother was still worried about him, despite his physical and mental turnaround. Outwardly he seemed more cheerful. But to her, Izuku's demeanor seemed somewhat forced. He wasn't as happy as he used to be and he was worryingly quiet. He used to be quite the chatterbox, but now he was distant and silent. When they arrived home, she carried his comic books inside, Izuku following slowly behind her. His legs were still a little shaky on the stairs to their apartment, having not walked much in the last two months.

"Dinner will be ready in about in hour, okay?" she said with a smile. "Why don't you rest in your room for a little bit."

"Okay."

He could hear his mother bustling about in the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients from the refrigerator. Opening the door to his bedroom, everything was dark inside. It was a little tidier than how he left it the day he had jumped from the roof. His mother must have cleaned while he was in the hospital. Posters of All Might were plastered across the walls, shelves of the hero's action figures set up neatly on his numerous shelves. Comic books lined the bookshelf alongside his school books. And piled high on his desk were the notebooks he had filled with notes on all the known heroes and quirks they possessed. The one on top was charred and a little worn for wear. It was the last one he had written in—the one Bakugou had ruined.

Picking up the tattered notebook, he flipped through the pages. When he got to his hero costume design, he ripped the page out. Crumpling it up, he tossed the paper in the wastebasket. It looked too much like All Might, someone who had cast him aside, just like everyone else had. If he was going to appear like a hero, he didn't want to be clinging to the rose-colored glasses through which he had been seeing the world. It was clear that, just like everyone else, All Might hadn't believed in him either. Being cooped up in the hospital gave him lots of time to think. And his mind kept coming back to the same dark thoughts—that he had been cast aside. No one cared about a quirkless nobody. The only one who did was his mother. And even then she hadn't believed in his potential. But what he wanted most of all was to prove Kacchan wrong. There was nothing he wanted more than for Kacchan to admit he was wrong and apologize. All he had wanted was to be friends, on equal footing. But clearly Kacchan had made his decision. He wasn't interested in making friends. He only wanted to be the best, and he would trample on anyone that stood in his way. Well, he could only imagine Kacchan's face when he proved that he could be just as good, if not better, than him. Even without a quirk. He was _not_ useless.

There was a soft clinking on his window, pulling him out of his thoughts. Peering out the glass, he glimpsed a shadowy figure down below. Snapping the notebook shut, he placed it back on the top of the stack.

"Mom?" he called, leaning out of his bedroom.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I'm going out for a little bit, okay?"

She emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a small towel. A look of concern was set in her kind face. She was still worried about him, even if she didn't admit it directly.

"A-are you sure? Dinner will be ready soon…."

He gave her a hug. "I won't do anything reckless. You know I don't break my promises."

"I know, but—"

"I'm just going for a short walk around the neighborhood. I want to stretch my legs a little."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"I'll be back before dinner."

He tugged on his red shoes and headed out the door. Despite the shakiness in his legs, he made his way to the bottom floor of the apartment complex. Hands in his pockets, he trudged around to the alley his window overlooked. Standing in the shadows, waiting for him, was the lanky, pale-haired young man from the bar. His black hood was pulled up over his head. Izuku could tell he was tall, even though he stood with a slight hunch. Kurogiri was with him.

"Congratulations on being discharged," Kurogiri said.

"Thanks to that serum I was out in half the time." He flexed his hand.

"Cut the small talk. We didn't come here to get friendly," Tomura grumbled. "Sensei wants to see you."

Kurogiri's Warp Gate appeared in the shadows. The two villains ducked through the portal, Izuku following close behind. Instead of the rundown bar, they were transported to a dark and shabby apartment. Glancing out the window, the shades half drawn, Izuku couldn't tell where he was. But from the looks of the streets down below, it was a fairly nice neighborhood. Bright lights glittered like stars in the night. It was not the place he would have guessed a villain would live. It was not the stereotypical lair or secret base. The apartment was sparsely furnished. It almost looked like no one even lived there. Kurogiri opened the door to the adjacent room. Soft mechanical puffs, as if someone where breathing through a machine, came from inside. Tomura entered first, Izuku following cautiously behind him.

"Ah, Izuku. I've been wanting to meet with you for quite some time."

He balked when he first saw the villain. His face was horribly marred. Starting from his upper lip, it was completely made up of scar tissue. He had no eyes, ears or nose, only vague indentations where they should be. Various tubes were protruding from his neck and jaw, presumably the source of the mechanical breathing sounds. On the table beside him was a black mechanical helmet. Apart from his ghastly appearance, he was dressed in a fine suit. He sat with his leg crossed, resting his cheek lazily on his knuckles.

"No need to be so shocked, my boy." He gestured for him to come closer. "Congratulations on being discharged."

"Thank you…."

"I must admit, I am surprised at how quickly you recovered. I never anticipated the drug I gave you to have such a tremendous effect. Perhaps your anatomy is a little different due to your lack of a quirk."

Izuku dropped his gaze. He hated being reminded of his quirklessness. It made his chest tighten.

"No need to look so forlorn. Just because you are quirkless doesn't mean you are worthless. Besides, I might be able to find you a nice quirk of your own."

" _M-me_? A Quirk?"

The villain nodded. "Indeed. But first, I must hear your answer: will you join us?"

He glanced at Kurogiri and Tomura who were watching him closely. What he wanted, more than anything, was to be accepted. He wanted to be useful. And he wanted Kacchan to admit he had been wrong. Before, they had told him all they wanted was information, but he had to be sure. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I…I want some answers first."

Sensei nodded.

I want to know what your end goals are. I neglected to ask before I accepted your offer. But I want to know." He glanced at Tomura and Kurogiri. "And I want to know why."

"Why should we tell you?" Tomura growled.

"Shigaraki, please, don't act like a child," Kurogiri said. "If he wants to be one of us, he has a right to know."

"We want to revolutionize this stagnant society," Sensei said. "I wanted to bring order to this chaotic world. In this world divided by those with Quirks and those without, order is hard to maintain. The so-called 'peace' All Might has created is just a farce, perpetuated with a mocking smile. How can people who seek fame, glory, and money, truly be concerned with those who are lesser? We want to show the world the false face of heroes and establish true order. We were all hurt by society. They created our instability. Just as your friend 'Kacchan' pushed you to try and take your own life."

"We each have our own personal reasons," Kurogiri said. "But we can all agree on the end goal. We hope you'll become part of that dream."

"No one takes me seriously anyway. So if you think I could be of some use…."

"More than some," Sensei said, a grin spreading across his scarred lips. " _Very_ beneficial."

"I will join you, but I have a few conditions, if I may."

"You've got some guts," Tomura growled dangerously.

"Let's hear them. I am a reasonable man. I will see what I can do, depending on what your conditions might be."

"Well, I…I will provide you with information, as I promised. But I don't want to be involved in any fighting. I don't want to kill anyone."

Sensei nodded slowly, considering his proposition. "Information is enough. There are others to do the dirty work. I can work around such conditions."

"Second, I want you to promise that if I join you, nothing will happen to my mom. Promise me no one will hurt her."

"That might be a bit more problematic." He leaned forward. "If you join us, _you_ would be putting her at risk."

"I'll leave if I have to…cut off communication. But I want your word that none of your villains will harm her."

"What a clever boy you are, covering your bases. Very well. I accept your conditions."

Izuku sighed, relieved.

"Now then." Sensei eased back into his chair. "We will contact you again soon, when I have found you a nice Quirk. Rest assured it will be before the entrance exam."

He nodded.

"Kurogiri, send young Izuku home, please."

Kurogiri nodded, his Warp Gate appearing in the corner of the room. As Izuku stepped through the portal, he was transported back to his bedroom. The lamp was still off, the street lights from outside casting dark shadows across his floor.

"Izuku?" His mother's voice drifted in from the kitchen. He could hear her footsteps approaching his bedroom. "Is that you? I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I just got back."

"Dinner is ready. Why don't you wash up and come out and eat?"

"Okay. I'll be right there." As he heard her footsteps fade, his mind drifted back to the upcoming exam. He would have to test his newfound strength before the exam rolled around. But he hoped that when it did, Kacchan would be there to see it. He wanted to savor the look on his face when he realized the a quirkless nerd got into UA. He was _not_ useless. Not anymore.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was only a week after he had been discharged from the hospital when the villains contacted him again. Sensei had found a Quirk for him. He wasn't sure how they were supposed to give him a Quirk or where they had "found" it. He sat alone in one of the empty rooms in Sensei's dark apartment. Kurogiri had warped him here from a dark alley near his house. Shigaraki was there as well, keeping an eye on their newest recruit. When the door finally opened and Sensei walked inside, Izuku sat up straighter.

"Are you ready, my boy?" Sensei asked.

Izuku swallowed past the lump in his throat. He nodded. His heart was pounding. Just what kind of Quirk was it? Would it hurt when he transferred it to him? He jumped when Sensei placed his hand on Izuku's head. A strange tingling crept through his body, starting from his head all the way down to his toes. It was warm, but foreign. It filled him up with an overwhelming sense of elation, but a glimmer of fear swirled inside him. His hand suddenly felt like it was burning. He recoiled, Sensei lifting his hand. There was what appeared to be black flames swirling around Izuku's right hand. He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. Izuku shook his arm, trying to put out the fire, but nothing worked. But slowly he realized it wasn't burning him.

"The man I took it from called it the 'Sacred Flame.' I thought it would be fitting for a young man with such fire in his eyes. It will only burn what you desire and it won't go out until your target is consumed completely."

He tried to steady his breathing. Slowly, as he regained his composure, the flames began to diminish.

"You…you said you took it from someone?"

"That's my Qurik." Sensei grinned. "I can take and give Quirks as I see fit."

To have something as powerful as Sensei's Quirk…Izuku was jealous. "Who did you take it from?"

"A monk. He was quite reluctant to let it go. Seems he thought it was the manifestation of Amatarasu's sacred fire. But I don't think it quite suited him."

"Thank you," he muttered. He flexed his hand, the black flames going out entirely. He could feel the strange power coursing through him.

"It will take some time for you to learn to control it properly, but it should suit you nicely."

He could already tell that this new Quirk was powerful but also incredibly dangerous. He would have to be careful whenever he used it. He needed to find somewhere he could practice using it safely. After all, if he hoped to pass UA's entrance exam, he would have to make the most of his new power. He just hoped he would be able to control the raging fire now burning inside him.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The battle center was as chaotic as he had expected. Dozens of hopefuls had been divided out and sent to separate locations. But Bakugou wasn't worried about the others. He would show them all what he was made of and wipe the floor with them! When they all rushed into the fake city, looking for their enemies, they hadn't known exactly what they were looking for. It wasn't until a giant robot came crashing through one of the buildings that they realized what they would be fighting. Bakugou grinned. As long as it wasn't human, he didn't have to hold back. Explosions shot from his palms as he mercilessly tore through the scores of robots.

"DIE!"

He wished the battle could have lasted longer. Ten minutes wasn't nearly enough to let out all of his pent-up frustrations. It felt good to rip through the metal hides and destroy the robots without hesitation. There were very few in his group that could keep up with him, but soon even they fell behind. He didn't have time to think about anyone else. All he focused on was destroying as many fake villains as possible and passing the exam. By the time Present Mic's voice boomed over the battle ground, calling that time was up, Bakugou had destroyed nearly half of the enemies all on his own. In order to properly proctor the exam and offer medical aid to those injured, the start times were staggered. Deku's in Battle Center B would probably be starting soon. He wondered how the quirkless nerd would fare. Knowing him, his legs would lock up and he would cry, unable to do anything. He would just have to wait until the results were mailed to find out how badly the nerd had failed.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 6!**_


	6. Hero Basic Training

**Chapter 6**

It was the last thing he expected when he was called to the teacher's office. Deku had been called too, making him wonder just what it was about. He was still feeling elated after receiving his acceptance letter from UA. He had known from the beginning that he would pass. It was a no brainer. But having to come to the office with Deku, a tinge of fear played at the corner of his mind. Were they here to talk about the day Deku had jumped from the roof? Had someone pointed their finger at him? He glanced at Deku, who showed no sign that he knew why they had been summoned either.

"I can't believe we have _two_ students from our school matriculating into UA!" the teacher said excitedly. "Especially you, Midoriya. It's a miracle!"

A grin spread across Deku's face. Bakugou rounded on him. _Deku_ had passed the exam? How the hell did he manage that? He couldn't tell by the boy's expression what he was thinking. And it pissed him off. The rest of their teacher's words fell on deaf ears. He said something about not embarrassing their school and looking forward to what they did in the future, but he didn't care. He wanted to know how the hell Deku had weaseled his way into the top Hero academy in the country. Once they were dismissed, he dragged Deku around to the back of the school. Out of sight, he snatched the boy by the front of his uniform and slammed him against the wall. Deku didn't fight back.

"What dirty tricks did you use to get in, huh?" he growled. " 'The first student from his school to go to UA', my plan has already been torn to fucking pieces! I told you to go somewhere else!"

Deku grabbed the wrist that held him roughly. The nerd's grip was stronger than he expected. But it was the look in Deku's green eyes that sent a chill through him.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" he sneered. "Are you upset things didn't go how you wanted them to? Confused how a 'Qurikless loser' was able to get in? You should see the look on your face." There was something dark in the way Deku smiled—different than he had ever seen. "It's priceless."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The shitty four-eyes with a stick up his ass was shouting at him. "Don't you think it's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the people who made that desk?"

The other students were sitting at their desks, talking amongst themselves. Everyone was eager to begin class in the Hero Course. They weren't paying much attention to him or the four-eyes. Everyone was too excited. There were only a few seats empty, the rest of the class having already arrived. They were all seated alphabetically. One of the seats that remained empty was behind him. Whoever it was would just be a nobody—a side character like the four-eyed loser yelling at him.

"Nope!" Bakugou shouted back. "What junior high did you come from, you side character?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei?" Bakugou scowled. "So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

" _Crushing_? That's cruel. Do you really aim to be a hero?"

They both looked up as the door opened. Bakugou couldn't hold back his annoyance when he saw who it was. The quirkless nerd, yellow backpack in tow, was standing in the doorway.

"It's you!" Iida said, ignoring Bakugou and hurrying over to the loser. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before, but I misjudged you. I had no idea you were hiding so much strength."

"It's fine," he said, the slightest hint of a smile playing at his lips. "Iida-kun, right? I'm Midoriya. It's nice to officially meet you."

He glanced over, catching Bakugou's gaze. A slight smile played at his lips. Bakugou scowled. It was like the damn nerd was taunting him. There was something up, something fishy with how he got admitted. There's no way it should be possible. And the way he was acting…it was completely unlike the Deku he knew. There was something darker lingering behind his eyes. As the nerd took his seat behind him, Bakugou could feel his eyes boring into him. It was bad enough that Deku had been admitted to UA, but he had been accepted into the Hero Program as well. It was like he was mocking him. He just hoped they would be pitted against each other in a mock battle and he would prove Deku didn't belong here. He would find out what trick he was using or force him to use whatever Quirk he had been hiding. But one way or another he would find out the truth. He would make sure of that.

He didn't have to wait long. On the second day of class, after lunch was Hero Basic Training. As they all sat quietly in their seats, a deep and unmistakable voice came from the hallway.

"I am here!" All Might shouted, throwing open the door. He wore a bright red costume with yellow gauntlets and a red cape. Though he was Japanese, his hero costumes and attacks always screamed "America," almost as if he were paying tribute to the classic heroes from American comic boks.

They all sat up, fidgeting in their seats as they muttered excitedly. "It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher," Kirishima said.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Asui added.

Ojiro nodded. "It's a style so different, it's giving me goosebumps."

All Might puffed out his chest, a wide grin set on his face. "I teach Hero Basic Training. So let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today—combat training! And to go with that, are these!" He unloaded large metal briefcases with numbers on them, each corresponding to their student number. "These are costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

As they each took their cases and headed for the changing rooms, Izuku hesitantly approached All Might. After everything the villains had told him, he was having doubts. And being this close to his childhood idol, he couldn't help but want to know the truth—if All Might had meant what he said that day on the roof.

"Um…All Might-sensei?"

"Hm? What is it, young man?"

"I was just…I'm not sure if you remember me. But what you told me that day…."

"To follow your dreams? Good to see you've done just that!" He laughed.

It felt like a jolt shot through Izuku. Did he…did All Might not remember what he had said? "No, I mean…that's not exactly what you said. Don't you…remember?"

All Might looked at him, confused. "We didn't meet at a fan event?"

He didn't remember. He had forgotten the harsh, dream shattering words he had said. Izuku had been so insignificant that All Might hadn't even bothered to remember him. Izuku shook his head.

"Never mind…it's nothing."

"Well then, hurry along, young man!" He slapped him on the back. "Get changed and hurry back with the others."

When they had all changed and gathered in Ground Beta, All Might was there waiting for them. He was still grinning. But to Izuku it felt like a false smile. The fake city was where they had conducted the entrance exam, all the damage having already been repaired. Everyone's costumes were cool and flashy, but Izuku had opted for a plain green jumpsuit. He didn't want to stand out too much, just blend into the background.

"For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Asui asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there are no robots you can just beat up."

The class was suddenly a buzz with questions, overwhelming All Might. He was new to teaching and inexperienced at handling such a rowdy class.

"Calm down, calm down!" he shouted. "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to capture the villains or get the weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the entire time or catch the heroes. Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots! So let's get started!"

As they each drew lots, they were quickly divided into teams of two. Izuku was paired with Uraraka while Kacchan had been paired together with Iida. Once the teams were set, All Might drew the first teams to compete. As fate would have it, he and Kacchan were in the first set. It was just the opportunity Bakugou needed. Izuku and Uraraka were slated to play the heroes while Bakugou and Iida were the villains. Bakugou glowered at him. Izuku could practically feel the tension permeating between them. If they remained like this, without an ounce of teamwork, he and Uraraka would easily be able to defeat them. And if possible, he wouldn't have to use his Quirk at all, especially since he didn't have complete control over it yet. Kacchan and Iida headed into the building to prepare while he and Uraraka waited outside for time to begin. He gazed up at the building looming above him. It was the first time would be able to stand on somewhat equal footing with Kacchan. He had always been at Kacchan's mercy. But this time things would be different. This time he would have Kacchan surrender. This time he would be the victor.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When he came flying around the corner, Bakugou had expected to catch the nerd completely off guard. And if his swing hadn't been so wide, his attack might have connected. But Deku dove out of the way, pushing Uraraka out of the line of fire. His explosion had barely singed the boy's lame green jumpsuit. Waving his large grenade-like gauntlet, Bakugou dispersed of the smoke and dust. He glowered down at Deku who stood to face him.

"Come on, Deku," he growled. "Don't dodge."

"I knew you'd come after me first."

Bakugou rushed him again. "I won't do so much damage that the fight will be stopped, but I'm gonna get close!"

He swung with his right arm. Deku didn't run. Instead, he charged closer and grabbed hold of Bakugou's arm. Pivoting, he used Bakugou's momentum and twisted, slamming him into the ground. The blow knocked the wind from his lungs. Bakugou coughed, trying to catch his breath. It was like he had read his movements. Since when did Deku become so competent in a fight?

"You always start with a big right swing," Deku muttered. "You don't think I've just been idly watching you, do you? I wrote analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook _you_ blew up and threw away. Don't you _dare_ start thinking I'll just let you use me as a punching bag!" He was shouting now, a wild look in his green eyes. "I'm gonna beat you!"

Grinding his teeth, Bakugou glowered at him. With a burst of small explosions, he launched himself at Deku. He kicked with all his strength, his explosions adding extra momentum. Deku raised his arms defensively, blocking his roundhouse to the face. Bakugou barely noticed the girl dart off down the hall. He didn't care if the round-faced girl got away. All he cared about was beating the shit out of Deku. Something flashed in Deku's hands—the white "capture" tape he had been given at the beginning of the exercise. The fucking nerd was trying to _capture_ him? He swung with his right, explosions shattering part of the wall as his fist connected. Deku had managed to dodge, slipping out from under him. The nerd's reactions were faster than he anticipated.

But before he could attack again, Deku darted off, disappearing around the corner.

"Don't run, fucker!" He shot after him, his explosions propelling him forward. "You damn nerd!"

Though his words were as harsh as ever, something in the back of his mind nagged at him. This wasn't the same boy he had bullied all through school. There was something defiant and dangerous in his eyes. He could sense there was something different in him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. After the accident, something had snapped inside Deku. His meek and submissive demeanor had been replaced by a false smile. Where did his newfound confidence come from? He was just a pebble! How the hell did he get into UA's Hero Program? As he chased down the boy, he relived the moments that had defined their tumultuous relationship. Just what the hell had happened to Deku to make him act like he was superior?

As he skidded around the corner, something shot out under his feet, kicking his legs out from under him. Deku swung, Bakugou barely avoiding his punch. Bakugou snatched him by the arm and twisted hard, forcing the boy to the floor. The capture tape was still in Deku's hand. Slamming his hand down, he pinned his opponent to the floor, Deku's jumpsuit sizzling beneath Bakugou's hand.

"You must have some kind of latent Quirk, huh? How else would you have passed the test!" he shouted. "So use it, you damn nerd! Why won't you use it?"

Deku smirked. His defiance only amplified Bakugou's anger.

"Are you saying you can win even if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

"Frustrated, Kacchan?" Deku mocked him. "What's wrong, afraid someone useless like me might actually _win_?"

There was something in his eyes that made Bakugou shudder. They looked different, a tinge of red swirling in the depths of his evergreens. There was something wild in them. It was enraging and terrifying. It reminded him of the way Deku had looked at him after he had jumped from the roof, blaming him. Guilt clawed at his insides. He scrambled off of Deku, and pulled back the handle of his right gauntlet, revealing a grenade pin.

 _It's not my fault. It wasn't my fault! Fuck!_ His thoughts were running rampant. _Don't look at me like that! Fuck!_

He wanted to blow the feelings away, disintegrate them with his Quirk.

All Might's voice boomed through the building. "Young Bakugou, stop! Are you trying to kill him?"

He wasn't thinking straight. He just wanted these feelings to disappear. But as he started to pull the pin, Deku charged forward. He grabbed Bakugou's arm and twisted it upward. It forced the pin free and a huge explosion shot from his gauntlets. It burst through the ceiling, making the floors above them crumble. Shouting crackled through the earpiece. A smirk spread across Deku's face as All Might's voice shouted through the speakers once more.

"Hero Team wins!"

"What?" Bakugou shouted.

"I had it planned from the beginning, Kacchan. I knew you'd come after me and wouldn't pay attention to Uraraka-san. After she left, she found the weapon and told me it's location. It was just a matter of luring you to the right spot and forcing your hand." His grin spread. The smug look on his face made Bakugou bristle. "How does it feel to be beaten by someone who didn't even have to use a Quirk?"

 _He predicted it_. His mind was racing, unable to accept what had just happened. _He predicted my every move and figured out how to win the exercise…without a Quirk._ Had Deku been holding back all this time? Even without any special talents, if he had managed to win this training exercise, would the outcome have been the same if they had fought all-out? It was like his entire worldview was spiraling out of control. His grasp on reality was slipping around him. Someone who was Quirkless was able to beat _him_ , someone with an incredibly strong ability. It shouldn't be possible! And yet…. The pride he had built up over the years, swelled up to the point of bursting, was beginning to crack. All at the hands of someone he had deemed as less than worthless.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 7!**_


	7. Call Me Deku

_**A couple of you mentioned that I skipped Aizawa's test. I didn't include that because I don't want to rewrite ever single episode...that would be boring! Plus the outcome of the test didn't change anything in this AU sooooooo :P**_

 _ **I'm currently working on writing a novel so I don't have to much going for this AU, unlike my last one. So I applogize if it's not up to the same caliber as some of my previous works.**_

 **Chapter 7**

"That was amazing, Deku-kun!" Uraraka said as they returned from the test.

"Deku?" Izuku said, surprised.

A look of confusion crossed Uraraka's face. "That's what Bakugou called you right?"

Izuku averted his gaze. "Well, my real name's 'Izuku' but 'Deku' is what Kacchan always called me to make fun of me," he said, trying to explain the mix-up in his name.

"An insult?" Iida said. He was returning as well and overheard them. "That's very unheroic of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Uraraka apologized quickly. "I didn't know! But you know, 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese for 'you can do it,' so I kind of like it."

"It's okay. You can call me Deku if you want." He blushed, slightly embarrassed. He had never properly talked to a girl like this.

"Midoriya-kun?" Iida said, shocked. "You're accepting that too easily! Wasn't it an insult?"

"I've gotten pretty used to it," Izuku admitted. "It doesn't bother me that much. Besides, I like the new meaning she gave it."

Uraraka grinned. "That aside, your plan worked perfectly! You were right, Bakugou-kun didn't even pay any attention to me and I could slip past with no problems."

"I've known him a long time, so I knew he'd set his sights on me instead."

"I have to admit, your strategy was well thought out and skillfully executed," Iida said bitterly. "I wish our teamwork had gone better, like you and Uraraka-kun. We might have stood a fighting chance."

Izuku laughed. "Thanks."

"And your Quirk is pretty amazing too!" Uraraka bounced on the balls of her feet as she spoke. "You have amazing strength, like All Might!"

He merely smiled. He had been very careful not to use his real Quirk in front of his classmates. All they had seen was his enhanced strength and had assumed that was his Quirk. It felt nice to talk to others his age like this. It was like having actual friends. But he couldn't afford to get close to others. He had already set the ball in motions, and if he got attached to them now, it would be too difficult to execute Sensei's plans when the time came. He would have to create a distance between them. But he had to do it in a way that wasn't obvious. The last thing he needed was for them to become suspicious.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was vexing. Humiliating. Unthinkable! Deku…the quirkless, nobody. He had beaten him, in front of the entire class! And what was worse, was he had played him. The bastard with the glasses and the round-faced girl had apparently seen Deku's Quirk during the entrance exam. But Quirks were supposed to manifest by the age of four. There were no documented instances of a late-blooming Quirk. Just how did Deku manage it? From the way those two losers talked about it, it had to be crazy strong. He had beaten up the villain designed to be an obstacle, which was downright ridiculous. Bakugou couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't figure out what had triggered in Deku after the accident to change him so drastically.

As he was heading home, the sun sinking lower, he trudged toward the school gates. The shadows cast by the setting sun stretched across the ground. But as Katsuki was walking, he noticed something strange about the shadow. There was an odd shape at the top if the building. Almost…almost like a person. He turned around, squinting against the sunlight. Gazing up at the enormous school building, he could just barely make out the figure of someone standing on the roof. Memories of Deku jumping from the roof of their middle school flashed through his mind. Before he had time to think, he shot off toward the school. He threw open the doors and raced up the stairs. Using his explosions, he boosted his speed. The doors to the rooftop should be locked, so who could be up there? And why? He slammed open the roof access door, the metal clanging loudly as it hit the side of the building.

Ghosted against the sunlight was a familiar silhouette—short with a mess of green hair. His fingers were curled around the cold metal of the high chain-link fence. Deku turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder at the intruder. For a moment, Bakugou could have sworn one of Deku's eyes looked red. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. It must have been a trick of the light. They were green, like always.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Bakugou asked.

Deku turned away from him, staring out at the school grounds below them.

He stalked closer. Snatching Deku's shoulder, he spun him around. "I asked what you were doing here!" he shouted.

"Why?" Deku frowned. "Afraid I'm going to jump?"

"I—"

Deku shook Bakugou's hand off. "Having a sudden change of heart, Kacchan?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakugou shouted, shoving him against the fence. "Just what happened to make you change like this?"

"You really don't know?" Deku shouted back. "You haven't changed at all! Ever since we were kids you've been the best, thinking of no one but yourself. Did you ever stop to think that the things you say could actually affect someone?"

The anger and pain reflected in Deku's eyes made Bakugou hesitate. It felt like his throat was closing up. He didn't mean for it to happen. He didn't _want_ Deku to do it. And though he tried to suppress those feelings, the more he thought about it, he knew Deku was right. It was his fault.

"Don't look at me like that! You damn nerd!"

"Like what?" Deku shoved him back. "Why do you hate me so much? Why are you so cruel? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

This isn't how he wanted things to happen. Why was it turning into an argument? All he wanted was to make sure Deku didn't jump again, to know he was okay. Why was it that every time he was with the nerd, things turned out this way? Their relationship had been strained ever since elementary school. He had been the one trailing behind him, chasing after him. Since when had they become like this, like enemies. Why couldn't he say what was really on his mind?

Deku shouldered past him, trudging toward the stairs. "Have it your way, Kacchan."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving Bakugou alone on the roof. "Damn it! Damn…damn." Why couldn't he say it? Why was it so hard? "…I'm sorry…."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It felt like he was burning up from the inside. He clutched at his T-shirt, fingers curling into the fabric. He felt hot! Izuku stumbled into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sensei had said it would take time for his body to adjust to his new Quirk, that it would take time to learn how to control it. But he didn't think it would be like this. It felt like his body was on fire. He leaned against the desk, chest heaving. There was a sharp sting in his left eye. He winced, covering it with his hand. He hurried to the full-length mirror that hung on the side of his armoire. But what he saw staring back at him…it wasn't him. He hesitantly reached out, his fingers touching the cold surface of the mirror. His left eye…it was red. The usually green iris was a shade of deep crimson.

"What…what's happening?"

The burning intensified. Black flames leaped from his hand, licking his fingers. Sparks caught one of his old hero notebooks on fire. Frantically, Izuku tossed it on the ground and stamped on it, trying to put it out before the fire alarm sounded. He cursed under his breath as the fire finally went out.

"Izuku?" His mother knocked on the door. "Is everything alright in there? I thought I heard something."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He hurried to the door, holding it shut. He couldn't let her see him like this. "I just dropped one of my textbooks. That's all."

"Okay." She sounded hesitant. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I'll be there in a minute." He listened for her footsteps to fade before heaving a sigh of relief. He had to get a grip on his newfound power. He couldn't afford to let his Quirk activate on its own. He had to get it under control—quickly.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Shigaraki looked up from his drink when Izuku opened the door. The bar, which was in the basement of an abandoned building, was just as desolate as ever. As usual, Kurogiri and Shigaraki were the only ones there. Izuku hadn't been back to the villain's base since Sensei had first offered his help. After getting into UA, the villains had requested information on All Might and his schedule with the students. He had come to deliver his syllabus. He sat down at the bar, an empty stool between him and the pale-haired boy. He slid the paper syllabus across the countertop.

"As promised," Izuku said.

Taking the paper from him, Tomura glanced over the contents. "All Might really became a teacher, huh?"

"He teaches Hero Basic Training."

"And he'll be at the Rescue Training next week," Shigaraki muttered.

"A week to prepare. That should be enough time," Kurogiri said. "We have enough people waiting for their opportunity."

"I've been wondering, what is your end goal?"

"I want to kill All Might," Shigaraki grumbled.

"We all have our separate reasons, but we—the outcasts of society—can all agree that All Might has stood in our way for far too long. He is a source of suppression," Kurogiri said.

" _Kill_ him?" Izuku asked. "But why? He _saves_ people—"

"Have you ever wondered what happened to the people that man didn't save?" The hate mirrored in Shigaraki's eyes sent a chill through Izuku's body. The animosity dripped from his words like poison. "Where was this _hero_ when you needed him? You know he's not a natural born hero, right? Sensei told me his Quirk is something he got from someone else. So what does that make him? A fake!He's nothing but a hypocrite, saying he will 'save everyone.' Scum like him deserve to rot!"

All Might was…Quirkless? Someone as strong and brave as him wasn't born with a Quirk? The words were an icy sting. He remembered what All Might had told him that day on the rooftop. He had told Izuku that he couldn't be a hero without power. He should give up that dream—be something else, like a policeman. Izuku didn't want to kill anyone, but hearing Shigaraki's justification, he could see why the man craved it so desperately. All Might was a fake. He had been idolizing a liar. He would cast aside those dreamer's eyes and worshipful thoughts. He didn't want to kill All Might, but he would help them defeat him. He had agreed to it.

"He won't be easy to take down," Izuku said. "He's the strongest hero after all…."

"We have ways to ensure our success," Kurogiri responded.

"All thanks to Sensei's experiments."

The tone in Shigaraki's voice made him shudder.

"If that's the case, you'll have to be very careful," Izuku said. "UA has always had tight security, but with All Might on staff, things have gotten tighter. The media are always hanging around the front gates. If you used them as a diversion to slip someone in to hijack the transmission system, you should be able to go unnoticed. If you have someone who can jam transmission signals and turn off the intruder sensors, it would be possible to isolate All Might and the rest of the class so that they can't call for backup."

"You've really thought this out," Kurogiri said.

Izuku shook his head. "I agreed to join you. It's like a game of chess. You need to think several moves ahead if you want to win."

"Midoriya-kun," Kurogiri said cautiously. "Will you be joining the raid?"

"No. It was one of my conditions. I don't want to be involved in large fights. Besides, we can't afford to blow my cover." He folded his arms, leaning against the rough bar-top. "I've been thinking…. I probably shouldn't use my real name when I'm with you guys. I need an alias, like the way pros have Hero Names."

"Then what should we call you?" Shigaraki asked, glancing sideways at him.

The more he thought about it, there only seemed to be one name that came to mind. Kacchan had always used it as an insult, but he would not see it that way anymore. Kacchan had always meant it to mean "useless," but he would change that meaning.

"Deku," he finally said.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 8!**_


	8. Attack at USJ

**Chapter 8**

Today was the day. Aizawa-sensei had informed them of their Rescue Training. The class was scheduled to be held with Aizawa, Thirteen, and All Might in a location off campus. Before they departed, Aizawa had sent them to change into more suitable attire. Most chose to wear their costumes, while Izuku wore the blue P.E. uniform. After his fight with Kacchan, it had gotten a bit worse for wear, and thought it would be better to wear something else. While they were changing, Kirishima noticed the large scar on his right arm.

"Hey, Midoriya."

He glanced up as he folded his clothes neatly and placed them in his locker.

"I've been wondering," the redheaded boy said. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh. I uh…was in an accident in middle school." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kacchan stiffen. He knew Bakugou was afraid people would think it was his fault he had tried to commit suicide. Izuku had resolved not to tell anyone the details. He wasn't sure if it was out of consideration to not mar his name, or whether he just wanted to hang it over Kacchan's head for a while longer. He smiled, trying to act as though it were no big deal. "I fell off the roof and was rushed to the hospital. The scar is from when I broke my arm."

"You fell from the roof?" Sero asked, shocked. "And you got away with just a broken arm?"

"It was a bit more severe than that. But it's okay, I'm all better now."

"Damn," Kirishima muttered. "You've had it rough, huh?"

Izuku glanced over his shoulder at Kacchan. "More than others."

Bakugou slammed his locker closed and stormed outside. They were taking a bus to the training location and had limited time to get ready. The rest hurriedly pulled on their gear and rushed out to join the others. It didn't take long for them to arrive. The other spent the time joking and talking about each other's Quirks, wondering what the Rescue Training would be like. Izuku sat leaning against the window, his chin resting in his palm. He wondered if Shigaraki had gathered enough villains to follow through with the plan he had come up with. Though he was aiding them, Izuku had insisted that they refrain from hurting his fellow classmates. They had nothing to do with the villains' grudges or their vendetta against All Might. He had spent the last few days rechecking the surveillance systems. A few days prior, momentarily shut down UA's transmission to the front gates, effectively cutting off security for a few brief moments. The media who had been camping out at the gates for weeks, seized the opportunity to flood the grounds, hoping to get the scoop on All Might as a teacher. If everything went according to plan, one of Shigaraki's underlings should have used that chaos as a cover to hijack the transmission system. All that was left was to wait and see if it all went according to plan. As they drew closer, a large domed building came into view. The bus turned a corner and parked in front of the oddly shaped structure.

As they unloaded, Thirteen was waiting for them. She was wearing her signature costume, looking like an astronaut ready to launch into space. She was known as the Space Hero, specializing in rescue efforts. Thirteen led them inside the enormous domed building. Inside were different landscapes, all focused on different types of disasters. Izuku glanced around. He didn't see All Might anywhere. Perhaps he was running late? The syllabus definitely said he would be attending, and Aizawa-sensei had confirmed it before they left. He had no way to contact the villains to inform them of the sudden change. He just hoped it wouldn't hinder the plan.

"This is the training ground I made with different types of accidents and disasters—a shipwreck, landslide, fire, wind storm, and many others. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint', or USJ for short."

The class was filled with excitement, itching to get started.

"Before we get going," Thirteen said, "Let me say a few things. I'm sure you are all aware of my Quirk—Black Hole. Though I am able to use it to rescue others, it can easily kill someone as well. I'm sure some of you have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so it doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with the wrong step. In this class, you shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to _help_ others."

Izuku glanced around anxiously. It should be any minute now. Just as Aizawa-sensei was about to split them into groups, the electricity flickered. Aizawa and Thirteen tensed. His classmates looked around, confused. _They're here_ , Izuku thought. Down below, in front of the massive fountain, Kurogiri's dark vortex swirled into view. The portal expanded wider than he thought was possible. Even from this distance, he could see Shigaraki step through, disembodied hands clasped to his limbs and his face. A hoard of villains came crawling out of the vortex. Izuku never knew just how many villains Shigaraki and Sensei had working for him. But he now realized it was more than he could have ever imagined.

"Thirteen!" Aizawa commanded, his tone drastically different than his usual indifference. "Take the students and evacuate. Try calling the school. They must have someone who can interfere with the sensors and our communications." He turned to one of the students. "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk."

"Yes sir."

Aizawa leaped down, charging into the crowd without hesitation. Thirteen herded the students together and started for the exit. But while Aizawa was distracted with the huge number of villains, Kurogiri managed to slip past him. He opened another portal just before the exit, blocking their escape route.

"I won't let you escape," Kurogiri said, his immaterial body stretching high above them. "It's nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in in order for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?"

His yellow eyes flicked toward Izuku. The others didn't seem to have noticed the slight movement.

"Well, that is neither here nor there," Kurogiri continued. "This is the part I am to play."

Before Thirteen could act, Bakugou and Kirishima launched at Kurogiri. They struck without hesitation. Bakugou's explosion filled the space with smoke. And as it began to disperse, they saw that the villain was unharmed. Kurogiri clicked his tongue.

"Oh dear, that was very dangerous," he said. "That's right. Even if you are just students, you are excellent golden eggs. My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death."

That had better be just talk. Izuku hadn't signed up for that. They weren't supposed to harm any of his classmates. No one was supposed to be killed! Kurogiri's Warp Gate spread swiftly, engulfing them all. He knew Kurogiri was trying to make him look like just another student caught up in the chaos, but he was going overboard. The portal spat him out over the water in the Shipwreck zone. He landed with a loud splash and he sunk beneath the water. He kicked hard, swimming back to the surface. Asui and Mineta were thrown into water with him. As he climbed aboard the lone ship, slowly being surrounded by villains, he turned his attention back to the fight in the center of USJ. Aizawa-sensei would be tough to defeat. But if they stuck to the plan….

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou was screaming as he shot explosions one after another. That freaky fog villain had warped him and the dumb-haired guy to the "Collapse Zone." They had been dropped in the middle of a rundown building, the windows broken and pipes hanging from the exposed rafters above them. The loud red-haired boy was stronger than he had anticipated. But to be honest, he hadn't been paying much attention to his other classmates. They were just side characters to him anyway. As soon as they dropped from the weird vortex, small-fry villains came crawling out of the woodwork. They attacked them mercilessly, but Bakugou wasn't some useless kid.

"DIE!" he shouted, explosions shooting the small-fries back.

Kirishima fought hand-to-hand, his Quirk allowing him to harden his body like metal. It didn't take long for the two of them to dispatch the dumbass villains who tried to fight them. They were left with nothing more than a scrape or two.

"This all of them?" Bakugou scoffed. "They're so weak!"

"All right. Let's hurry up and go save the others!" Kirishima said. "If we're here, then everyone else should be inside USJ too. I'm worried about the guys with less offensive abilities. Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed Thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog, then this wouldn't have happened."

Bakugou arched an eyebrow. The dumb-haired guy sure was self-rightous.

"As me, we have to take responsibility for what we did!"

"If you wanna go, then go by yourself," Bakugou said. "I'm gonna kill that Warp Gate."

"What? You're gonna act childish at a time like this?" Kirishima shook his head. "Besides, that guy's attacks are—"

"Shut up!" Kirishima balked slightly but held his ground. "That gate bastard is the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their getaway route for when the time comes. It's not like we don't have a way to fight that fog bastard."

He sensed a bloodthirsty presence behind him, but it didn't seem powerful. There was a bit of hazy movement, like seeing through heat rising from a bonfire. He snatched hold of it, the invisibility surrounding the villain wavering for a moment. Bakugou's palm popped as he lit up the villain with explosions. He was finally visible—like some kind of weird chameleon.

"Anyway," he said, lifting the now unconscious villain. "If these small-fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone'll be fine, right?"

"That reaction time was amazing," Kirishima muttered. "Were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like…you know, loud and impulsive."

"I'm always calm and rational, you spiky-haired punk!" he shouted angrily.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's it! More like that."

Bakugou tossed the unconscious villain aside. "Go if you want."

"Wait, wait!" Kirishima grinned. "Believing in our friends—that's really manly, Bakugou. I'll follow you!"

It didn't take them long to find their way out of the Collapse Zone. There was such a loud uproar coming from the edge of the water, where the Shipwreck Zone started. It was easy to figure out where the boss was. It sounded like Aizawa-sensei was still fighting. As they raced toward the commotion, that's when Bakugou noticed something strange. True, their classmates had been separated to different areas of USJ, but he spotted Deku. Alone. Watching the fight. Despite the danger, there was a look of child-like excitement glimmering in his eyes. He followed Deku's gaze.

All Might.

All Might was there, fighting some weird humanoid thing with a bulging, exposed brain. He was half engulfed in the warp bastard's black fog. And he was bleeding! One of his classmates, shouted something, distracting Kurogiri. Bakugou launched forward, seizing the opening. He had noticed something before, when he had attacked him at the beginning. There was a glint of metal hiding within the swirling fog, just below his glowing yellow eyes. He snatched the villain by the silver collar. He slammed the fog to the ground, his grip firm on the metal.

"Take that!"

Ice suddenly shot forward, freezing the weird creature's leg all the way up to his arm. The ice halted the monster's movements, allowing All Might to break free. Bakugou frowned, glaring over at Todoroki. The half-and-half bastard's presence annoyed him. He had that high-and-mighty attitude, like he was better than everyone else. It was irritating. Kirishima leaped out behind him, striking at the weirdo with the hands all over his body. But his reactions were too fast. He jumped back before the freak could counterattack.

"Damn it!" Kirishima shouted. "I didn't get to show off at all!"

The Warp villain struggled under Bakugou's grip. "Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody."

They all turned to the lanky young man. He didn't seem all that menacing, but Bakugou could sense something darker from him. The freak scratched his neck to the point that it started to bleed. He was muttering to himself, saying something about their exit being blocked.

"You careless bastard," Bakugou scoffed. "You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. That fog gate covers your real body, right? Back then you said 'that was dangerous.' If you were completely made of mist, and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said that." The villain struggled again, but Bakugou fired warning blasts against his metal collar. "Don't move! If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up."

"You're behavior isn't very hero-like," Kirishima said jokingly.

With a brief word, the pale-haired bastard commanded the weird creature. It moved so fast, Bakugou didn't have time to react. It rushed toward him. He didn't even see it coming. A strong hand grabbed him and yanked him out of the way. The next thing he knew, All Might was fighting the beast head-to-head. The fight that unfolded was one he had never expected to see. He had never seen All Might fight with such amazing power, with brute strength so strong the beast didn't have time to regenerate. It was almost terrifying. But it wasn't the villains or the beast that concerned Bakugou. It was the look he had seen in Deku's eyes before he rushed in to help. It was a look of excitement, not for his idol, but for the violence that was unfolding before him. It was like he _wanted_ this to happen—like he had expected it.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The plan had gone south very quickly. The majority of the lower-class villains Shigaraki had brought with him had been captured red-handed. And the Noumu they had brought to fight All Might had been defeated. But just barely. The teachers arrived shortly afterward to provide backup, and the League of Villains had wisely retreated. But Deku was livid. He had specifically told them not to harm the students, but they had deliberately ignored his request. He threw open the door to the musty old bar. He didn't care that Shigaraki had been injured, shot by Snipe. He snatched the man by the collar of his black shirt.

"I _told_ you to leave my classmates alone! Your target was All Might!" he shouted, his eyes glowing red as his Quirk simmered just below the surface.

"Deku, please calm down," Kurogiri said.

"Those brats were stronger than I expected," Shigaraki grumbled. "They got in my way and had to be dealt with! And All Might…he was healthy." He turned his attention to the TV in the corner. "You were wrong, Sensei!"

"No, I wasn't." Sensei's voice drifted from the television. "We were just not prepared enough, even with Young Deku's brilliant plan. Yes, we underestimated them. It's good that we did it under that cheap 'League of Villains' name."

Deku released Shigaraki roughly. "What about that…thing? The Noumu?"

"Ah, yes. He was a fine experiment. We made him as strong as All Might."

"But _how_?" Deku persisted.

"You remember that serum we gave you?" Sensei said.

Deku froze. "You… _that's_ how you made him?"

"With much higher doses of course." Sensei laughed. "I merely gave you a much lower dose, to assist your recovery and strength. I would not dare damage such a brilliant mind. It would be a waste."

"You mean I could have ended up like that _thing_?"

"No, no. Of course not. I have high hopes for you, Deku. You and Tomura both. I would not dare ruin something like that." He could hear Sensei sigh. "It is regrettable, the outcome. But it was not a futile exercise. Gather the elite and take all the time you need. We cannot move freely, which is why we need a symbol like the two of you. Next time, show the world that you are both to be feared!"

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 9!**_


	9. No Turning Back

_**I'll be skipping most of the Sports Festival, since I'm not changing much from that arc.**_

 **Chapter 9**

When Izuku returned home, his mother threw her arms around him the moment he walked through the door. Tears rolled down her plump cheeks.

"Izuku, my baby! I was so scared when they called and told me what happened." She took his face in her hands. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No. I'm fine." He smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "I've been so worried since started school…I-I'm afraid that something might happen to you. You've been acting strangely and frankly I…I'm concerned."

"There's nothing to worry about. Honest!"

She tilted her head, scrutinizing him. "Honey, are you sure you're not hurt? Your right eye is awfully red—"

He quickly covered his eye and laughed hesitantly, forcing a smile. "W-well it was pretty intense. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

He hurried past her, heading for his bedroom. "I'll have the nurse at school look at it tomorrow. Recovery Girl can heal anything!"

He shut himself in his room, locking the door behind him. That was a close one. He couldn't let his mother find out about his Quirk or where he had been sneaking off to after school. She couldn't be involved. He may have voluntarily joined the League of Villains, but he wasn't about to let her be dragged into it. He would protect his mother from the dark world he had chosen. No matter what it takes.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Everything was happening too quickly. The school semester just seemed to fly by. It felt like just after the League of Villains had attacked class 1-A at USJ, the Sports Festival was just around the corner. Unable to make their move, Deku lay low as the villains regrouped. The Sports Festival flew by in a blur. But it was not entirely fruitless. Deku found another student who, like him, had been shunned by society. Shinso Hitoshi. His whole life, the people around him had seen his Quirk, Mind Control, as something evil. Surely it was a Quirk only suited for villains. But determined to become a hero, he had enrolled in UA and been accepted into the General Studies Course. Deku had faced him in the third round of the Festival, in a one-on-one fight. It had been thrilling, to find someone just like him. Perhaps he could persuade him to join him? His Quirk would be incredibly valuable to the others. Sensei would think so too. To be able to control someone's mind just by talking to them…it was enviable.

After their fight, Deku waited for him in the backstage corridor. Just thinking about their fight gave him chills. When Shinso had activated his brainwashing Quirk, it had felt like his head was full of fog. He was vaguely aware of what was happening, but couldn't control his body. It acted according to Shinso's commands. When Shinso rounded the corner, Deku stepped forward.

"That's an amazing Quirk you have," he said with a smile.

Shinso looked away. It must have felt humiliating the be beaten and to him it probably seemed like Deku was pitying him.

"I was wondering. Why do you want to be a hero, Shinso-kun?"

"You can't help the things you long for," he muttered. "I don't need any other reasons."

He answer sent a chill through Deku. He had felt the same way before he had taken that fateful leap from the roof. It was what he longed for more than anything. He understood exactly how Shinso felt. Which was all the more reason to persuade him to join them. Shinso didn't seem to want to talk about it, but Izuku walked alongside him anyway.

"Everyone is wary of you because of your Quirk, right? Doesn't that get lonely?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Our classmates don't understand how hard it is for people like us, who have been shunned for things that aren't our fault."

" _You_? How could you possibly know how I feel! You're part of the Hero Course." He shouldered past Deku.

"I was bullied." Shinso froze. "I was put down, told I could never be a hero. It was my dream. I wanted it more than anything in this world. But no one believed in my, told me it was impossible. It felt like I was drowning." Deku looked up at the hero hopeful. "Isn't it suffocating being around people like that? Wouldn't it be better to be with people who appreciate your talents instead of hanging around those who are afraid of you?"

Shinso frowned, a glimmer of curiosity in his dark eyes. But before he could speak, Kacchan came storming around the corner. His fight with Uraraka was coming up and he was headed for his respective waiting room. When he spotted Deku he hesitated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"If you change you mind, you know where to find me," Deku said, turning his back on them.

"Deku!"

He didn't wait. He walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Bakugou snatched Shinso by the shoulder.

"You! Droopy-eyes. What did he say to you?"

Shinso brushed his hand aside. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the boy trudged down the hall, opposite the direction Deku had disappeared. Bakugou ground his teeth. One of the things he hated most was being ignored. Deku was avoiding him, giving the cold shoulder. And now even the Gernal Studies side character was avoiding him. Tiny explosions snapped and popped in his palms as his temper flared. He would find out what was going on with Deku. There was something not right and he was determined to figure out what it was.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku had planned to throw the match with Todoroki. He enjoyed the attention he was receiving, but he was supposed to be laying low. He had progressed through the Sports Festival without using the Quirk Sensei had given him. But when Todoroki starting moaning and complaining about his own powerful Quirk, something inside Deku snapped. It infuriated him—someone born with something so powerful was complaining about it! Instead of throwing the match, he fought his classmate with everything that he had.

"It's _your_ power isn't it?" he shouted at the top of his voice. _You were born locky!_

He got carried away. As he charged at Todoroki, screaming in rage, he felt the flames of his new Quirk burning beneath the surface. His vision turned red as he swung wildly. But through his fury, he fought to suppress the dangerous Quirk he had been granted. Walls of cement erupted between them and the rest of the match was a hazy blur. Due to Todoroki's simultaneous use of his ice and fire, the rapid drop in temperature in the air was suddenly heated and expanded. The resulting explosion had thrown Deku from the ring. He remembered pain exploding through his head as he hit the wall of the arena. The rest was darkness. There was nothing, just darkness. But as it slowly began to recede, he could hear voices. They were talking in hushed tones. Though their voices were low, it felt like they were screaming in his head. It felt like his head was going to explode.

"It just doesn't feel right." It was All Might's deep voice. "He's acting strange. When I first met him he was full of hope and light but now…."

"I understand your concern," Recovery Girl said. "But I cannot determine those things with my Quirk. I can only heal _physical_ injuries. Psychological and emotional are beyond my control."

"He was hurt badly during the match. Is he alright now?"

Recovery Girl sighed. "The blow to his head caused a lot of swelling, but because he was treated quickly enough I was able to prevent any damage."

"I see…." There was hesitation in All Might's voice. "Would it be alright if I wait here so I might speak with him?"

"I can't stop you. But give him time to rest. When he wakes up he will probably still be in a lot of pain. That blow to his head was a nasty one."

He tried to ignore the sound of All Might pulling up a chair beside his bed. He wished he could go back to sleep or at least pretend he hadn't heard them. But his curiosity got the better of him. Blinking slowly, he turned to look beside him. All Might was sitting at his bedside, all puffed up in his muscled glory. In the past he would have been beside himself with excitement, giddy that he was so close to his idol. But now, knowing he was sham, it only filled him with anger.

"Ah, Young Midoriya, you're awake," he said with a grin.

He winced, the hero's voice sounding twice as loud as it really was. Deku turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized sooner." Deku glanced at the hero, All Might's head hanging slightly. "I had forgotten what I told you that day on the rooftop. When class began, I didn't realize who you were. You are completely different from the young man I met that day."

Izuku averted his gaze.

"Forgive me for telling you that you couldn't become a hero. Clearly I was wrong."

He didn't answer.

"I'm sure you are still frustrated from the results of your match and you don't feel like talking. I understand. But young Midoriya, I must know—where did you get your Quirk?"

"I must just be a late bloomer," he muttered.

"Please, this is serious. I must know. Did someone give it to you?"

Izuku stared at him a long time, trying to decide if he should tell him the truth. He wasn't in too deep yet. He could still change his mind and tell the Pros about Sensei's plans and the League of Villains' whereabouts. He could rely on the heroes—the people he had looked up to and admired for so many years. He felt his chest tighten. It was his last chance.

"No," he finally said. There was no turning back now.

All Might nodded slowly. Izuku couldn't tell if the Number One Hero believed him or not, but he didn't seem to want to question him further. He stood.

"Alright. Rest up, young man. There is still time."

He turned away from the Hero, listening as he closed the door and his footsteps faded down the hallway. His shoulders trembled and he covered his mouth, trying to hold his voice in. Tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his freckled cheeks. He choked on a silent sob, not wanting his voice to be heard. All Might was wrong. There was no time left…not for him.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He sat alone in his bedroom. The glow from his computer screen illuminated his face in the dark room. The news feeds were primarily about UA's Sports Festival and the winners. Though everyone was included in the news coverage, the highlights mentioning a few students by name, Bakugou and Todoroki were the primary focus. Kacchan had placed top among the First Years. He had won against Todoroki, but he had not taken the win well. Todoroki had only used half of his powers—just ice. And Kacchan had been furious, wanting to beat him when he was at full power. As a result, his pictures were not very flattering. He was literally chained the winner's podium, an odd type of muzzle strapped over his mouth so he couldn't scream profanities. Izuku snickered, the sight of Kacchan being restrained in such a demeaning way brought him a small piece of satisfaction.

As he waded through the flood of media coverage, he scoured the other new stories. He read through some of the minor incidents that heroes had taken care of across the city. But there was one story that caught his attention. There were reports springing up across the country of heroes being attacked—even killed. Most of them were lesser known heroes, all making their way to fame. But someone was singling them out and taking them down one after the other. The media was calling this assassin the "Hero Killer."

Izuku clicked on another link, reading the article with curiosity. The League of Villains were trying to overthrow the hero system and expose their corruption. Someone like the Hero Killer could be of use to them. Maybe he would even want to join with them. A picture in another of the articles caught his attention. It was a blurry photograph taken by a security camera on one of the latest crime scenes. It was the entrance of an alleyway, a dark figure retreating into the shadows. He couldn't see much of the man, but there was a hint of red, a scarf perhaps, fluttering behind him. It was the only known photograph of the Hero Killer.

There was a soft chime from his computer. A breaking story had just surfaced. The hero Ingenium, in Hosu City, had been attacked by the Hero Killer. He had survived the assault and was currently in critical condition. Wasn't Ingenium the name of Iida's older brother? He clicked on the link, wanting to read more. Despite his condition, Iida Tensei—a.k.a. Ingenium—was cooperating with police. He had described the killer's face. And his attacker had even spoken to him during the confrontation, identifying himself as "Stain."

"Hero Killer Stain," he muttered.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed the number Kurogiri had given him. It was an unregistered number, making calls untraceable. Kurogiri's dark, polite voice answered on the other end.

"I found someone who can help Sensei with his plans," Deku said, clicking on one of the images. "He's in Hosu City. See if you can find the Hero Killer. I think we can use him."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 10!**_


	10. Hero Killer Stain

_**It's a long one! I've hit a small snag in my writing, so hopefully I will have a new chapter for next week**_

 **Chapter 10**

Shortly after the Sports Festival, they were given an opportunity join a Hero Agency as an intern. Many of his fellow classmates received requests, asking them directly to come to their Agency. Deku received a few, making his choices slim. In the end, he decided to join Tokoyami to train under the Hawks, the Winged Hero.

Being at a Hero Agency wasn't quite what he had expected. There was a lot of grunt-work involved, lagging behind Hawks' sidekicks. But it wasn't an entirely bad experience. He learned the inner workings of the Agencies and their drawbacks. It wasn't until Kurogiri sent him a summons, asking him to meet back at the base, that things started to get interesting. After finishing their training with Hawks for the evening, Deku slipped away. Drawing the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head, he carefully made his way to the part of town where the seedy old bar lay hidden. When he arrived, Shigaraki and Kurogiri were already waiting for him.

"You weren't followed?" Shigaraki asked.

"I could have warped you here if you were a bit closer…."

"It's fine," Deku said, lowering his hood. "No one followed me. So, what was so urgent that you called me back?"

"I have finally found that man you wished for us to recruit." Kurogiri handed him a newspaper. The headlines were all about the Hero Killer that had been running rampant lately. Stain. "He should be here shortly."

Not long after Deku arrived, Kurogiri's Warp Gate opened up. The assassin, with wild black hair and dressed in dark clothes, his arms covered in bandages, stepped out. His heavy steel-toed boots had spikes on them, adding to his threatening appearance. He wore a tattered red scarf and a bandage-like mask over his eyes. Numerous daggers were strapped to his body and a sword on his back. Deku could feel the dark bloodlust emanating from him. It sent a chill straight through him.

"You are the ones who wanted to talk to me, huh?" he grumbled. "I'm a busy man. What do you want?"

"Mister Stain," Kurogiri began. "We will cut straight to the point. We would like you to join the League of Villains—"

"For what purpose?"

"To kill All Might," Shigaraki cut in.

In a flash, Stain lunged, dagger flashing. He sliced Kurogiri's arm before knocking Shigaraki to the ground. Deku leaped out of the way, barely dodging the tip of the blade as the assassin swiped at him. Before Shigaraki could react, Stain drew another dagger and lodged it deep in the man's shoulder. He licked the blood off his knives. Kurogiri froze instantly, unable to move.

"So, you want to add me to your numbers?" he scoffed, leaning over Shigaraki. "No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why it turns out like this."

"Ow…that's too rough," Shigaraki muttered. "Kurogiri. Take this guy back."

"I-I can't move my body. It must be his Quirk."

"This warped society covered with hypocrisy and vanity…to all who are called heroes—I will make them take notice. In this society overgrown with fake heroes, where the world itself has lost its true meaning, and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged."

"I agree," Deku said, stepping forward. "That's why I asked Kurogiri to bring you here."

Stain scowled up at him, his red eyes gleaming. "And who are you? You're just a child."

"My name's Deku. I've been wronged by this society of fake heroes, just like the others here. We wish to change the way this world works—revolutionize it. Isn't that what you're doing? You're only attacking heroes who joined the profession for the money or the fame, not the ones who genuinely want to help people. That's what we want, to stand up for the outcasts and downtrodden."

"You…you're different from this one," he said, gesturing to Shigaraki. "You have conviction. Criminals without should just be purged."

As he inched one of his daggers closer to Shigaraki's neck, the edge nearly touching the hand that always rested over his face, Shigaraki snatched the blade.

"Hold it. Not that hand," he grumbled. His eyes gleamed dangerously behind the fingers that hid his face. The metal dagger began to crumble under Shigaraki's fingers. "I'll kill you."

Stain hesitated.

"You sure talk a lot," Shigaraki said, a wicked grin spreading across his cracked lips. "Conviction? You're right. I don't have anything grand like that, not like Deku. If I had to say…yeah, it'd be All Might. I feel like I really want to completely crush this society where trash like that gets worshiped."

Something in Shigaraki's expression sent a chill through Stain. As his dagger turned completely to dust, he leaped back, just before Shigaraki could touch him. He held his dagger defensively, ready for an attack. Shigaraki straightened up, covering the knife wound in his shoulder.

"My last injury was finally about to finish healing, and we don't have a healer in our party, you know." Shigaraki started scratching his neck. It was neurotic tick he possessed. He was unable to control himself. "Will you take responsibility for it?"

"So that's the kind of man you are," Stain muttered.

"We don't quite see eye to eye," Deku said. "But I can assure you, our goals are the same—yours and mine. We want to change this world."

"Our goals may somewhat align," he said, glancing at Deku. "But I my ideals oppose his." He nodded to Shigaraki. "However we can both agree on one thing—to destroy the present."

Shigaraki staggered forward. "Stop messing around. Go home. Die. I'm the kind of person you hate most, right?"

"I was testing your true motives." Stain slid his dagger into its sheath. "People show their true colors when they are on the verge of death. It's different, but there is 'desire'—a warped sprout of conviction living inside you. How will you bud? It might not be too late for me to wait until after I've seen that to dispose of you."

"You're gonna dispose of me?" Shigaraki glanced at his comrade. "Kurogiri, I don't want someone this crazy as a party member."

"Don't be so rash," Deku said. "He would be a great asset if he joins us. Stain-san, won't you reconsider?"

"You," he muttered. "You may look like a child but I can tell you've seen darkness, like this one. Your ideals are strong. Perhaps, if our paths cross again, we might be able to negotiate. But not with your partner as he is. My business here is done. Now, return me to Hosu." He licked his lips, eyes gleaming dangerously. "There are still things there I must attend to."

Kurogiri's Warp Gate appeared before the door and Stain stepped through the vortex. Once he was gone, Deku breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. The atmosphere in the bar had turned hostile quite quickly after he arrived. Though the Hero Killer had not agreed to join them, there was still a way to use him—if he played his cards right. Shigaraki may be the figurehead so-to-speak, but Deku was the brains. He came up with the plans and Shigraki executed them. That was the deal. And if things went according to plan, they might be able to double their numbers. All thanks to Stain.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He hadn't expected Shigaraki to overreact. Deku had thought his eccentric partner could be rational, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Not tonight. Shortly after he had left the bar, Kurogiri and Shigaraki followed Stain back to Hosu. Wanting some fresh air, Deku had decided to walk back to the dorm where Hawks' hero agency was housing him and Tokoyami. But he didn't get very far. In the distance was a loud explosion. He turned to see a plume of smoke rising above the tall buildings, the glow of fire illuminating the dark sky.

Deku turned on his heel and ran toward the commotion. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, but he knew better than to hope. Shigaraki had probably lost his temper. As he neared the epicenter of the chaos, he spotted three Nomu running amok in the city. Despite the neon signs glimmered brightly, the plume of black smoke and bright glare of the fires blotted them out. Shigaraki was certainly making a statement, but he was endangering innocent lives. He was acting out, like a spoiled child. As he was racing toward the commotion, that's when he remembered that Iida had taken an internship in Hosu City. And though he had not admitted it, Deku knew it was so he could find the Hero Killer and take revenge for his brother. Iida was smart. After seeing the chaos, he would have figured out it wasn't Stain's doing. The Hero Killer was probably taking advantage of the situation, completing his business in the shadows. And knowing the Class Rep, he was probably searching for him.

He quickly turned. Using his boosted physical abilities, thanks to Sensei's drug, the raced through the city. It enhanced his muscles, allowing him to run faster than he ever could in middle school. He searched every back alley he could. Even though he had joined the League of Villains, he didn't want any unnecessary deaths, especially his classmates. A glimpse of movement caught his attention—a dark man wearing a scarf the color of blood, looming over another man in white armor. He darted toward them, swinging as hard as he could. He felt his fist connect, a solid hit to Stain's jaw. The punch knocked him away from his classmate, lying helpless on the ground.

"Mi…Midoriya-kun?" Iida said in disbelief.

Deku cursed under his breath. He hadn't come prepared for this. He wasn't wearing his hero costume, he had come in jeans and a green hoodie. The only part of his hero costume he had was the metal mask he used to cover his nose and mouth. Deku wasn't even a "hero." He was technically a villain. But he stood his ground. He would not allow unnecessary death.

"How? How did you find me…?"

"They talked about it on TV. Sixty percent of the Hero Killer's victims were found in places without many people. That's why I searched away from the center of commotion in the alleyways near your internship agency." He glanced over his shoulder. He had to get Iida out of here. If they lingered, it would lead to an extended fight and Stain might blow his cover. "Can you move? We need to get to a bigger street so the Pros can help."

"I can't…move my body. Ever since he cut me…I think it's his Quirk."

A twisted grin spread across Stain's masked face.

"Midoriya-kun," Iida said. "Don't get involved. It has nothing to do with you!"

"Coming to save a friend?" Stain asked. "Stand aside, boy. I have a duty to kill him. If we clash, of course, the weaker will be culled."

His words and the look in his murderous eyes sent a cold chill down Deku's spine. They were the eyes of a hardened killer. He had felt it when they met at the bar. Despite their earlier meeting, the Hero Killer was obviously not going to be lenient. It didn't matter now if he had conviction or not, or if their ideals aligned. They were enemies if Deku stood in his way.

"So, what will you do?" Stain asked, his sword glinting in the light.

"Midoriya-kun, run!" Iida shouted at him. "I told you it's none of your concern—"

Deku rushed forward with a boost of speed. As Stain's sword swung toward him, his left hand quickly unsheathed a dagger. But Deku was too quick. He ducked, sliding under the slim opening between Stain's legs. He kicked off the ground, leaping over the villain and swung. The blow hit him hard. But despite the solid punch, Stain merely stumbled slightly.

"Are you stalling?" Stain said, regaining his footing. "Why do you stand in my way?"

"I don't want unnecessary bloodshed. People who haven't had time to grow, to properly choose their path—I won't allow you to kill them."

"Hmph. You have clashing ideals, boy. That weakness will get you killed."

In a flash, Stain was upon him. Deku barely managed to dodge his sword, ducking below a second dagger as the killer swung with his other arm. Stain was right. He couldn't hope to survive this fight, not if he had resolved to fight emptyhanded. he glimpsed the murderer lick his knife. A strange feeling jolted through him, making his limbs freeze in place. That must be how his Quirk worked! He had to _ingest_ the blood. But…when did Stain cut him? He hadn't even felt it!

"You are an enigma, kid. People who are all talk are worth a dime a dozen. But you would be worth sparing. You're different from these guys."

Stain stalked toward Iida, the tip of his crooked sword inches from the Class Rep's face.

"Stop!" Deku shouted. "What happened to letting them bud? Don't kill someone who hasn't had the chance to grow!" Stain lifted his blade to strike. Deku could feel the heat of his black flames swirling just below the surface, begging to be released. He didn't want it to rampage. But if he didn't act, Iida would die. "Stop it!"

Stain raised his blade to strike. Deku's vision turned red. He screamed in rage and frustration, his control on his Quirk slipping. Black flames exploded outward, shooting across the killer's path. Stain leaped back, narrowly avoiding them. Still immobilized, Deku stood there, glaring at the murderer standing before him. His chest was heaving, anger seething within him. He had never felt so angry before. It was like his Quirk was fueling it, adding to the blaze's strength. The paralysis only lasted a few minutes longer before Deku regained mobility.

"Midoriya-kun! What's happening?" From his position, Iida couldn't quite see him. All he had seen were the sudden flames.

That's right. He had to be careful. If he wasn't, Deku could blow his cover. Discretely, Deku pulled out his smartphone. Holding it behind his back, he quickly sent a mass message to his contacts, including only his location. He would stand his ground, feign his need for assistance. If one student was able to take down the Hero Killer, that would be quite suspicious. He couldn't afford that. He glimpsed some broken glass near the dumpster. Taking a step forward, he pulled his hand inside his sweatshirt sleeve and picked up the largest shard he could find. Stain was right. He couldn't fight emptyhanded. He gripped the glass tightly. The fabric of his hoodie did little to protect his hand from the sharp, jagged edges.

Deku rushed forward, slashing with his weapon. Stain was taken aback by his sudden burst of speed. He had felt it once before, when he had fought Kacchan during their training exercise—exhilaration. Facing a strong opponent head-on, _wanting_ to fight them, he was burning with excitement. He kicked Stain in the chest as hard as he could. The killer stumbled. Deku drove the shard of glass into the man's leg, embedding it deep. He could feel it slicing through muscle. It gave him chills. Slowly a grin spread across the boy's face, his eyes glowing red in the moonlight. His Quirk was consuming him.

He hardly felt the pain of the glass cutting into his hand. After the physical agony he had endured at the end of middle school, it was nothing. Besides, thanks to Sensei's drug it would heal soon enough. Stain drew his dagger, plunging it into Deku's shoulder. But before he could pull it out and lick Midoriya's blood, Deku leaped back, dagger still buried deep. As Stain advanced, a plume of bright fire shot from the back of the alley, forcing the Hero Killer back. The sight of the flames shocked Deku, wrenching him free from his Quirk's hold. The crimson in his irises melted back to green. He turned. Todoroki stood there, phone in hand, his left side engulfed in his own flames. Had he seen the black flames? Had he given himself away? Stain scowled, annoyed that he was being interrupted yet again.

"Midoriya. You need to give more details in times like these," Todoroki said. "You made me late."

"T-Todoroki-kun, you too?" Iida said, shocked. "Why are you here?"

Deku was just as surprised. He hadn't expected Todoroki to show up. His father's agency wasn't even in Hosu City. Though neither was Hawks' and yet here he was, trying to save Iida.

"Why? That should be _my_ line. It took me a minute to figure out what your message meant since you sent just your location info. You're not really one to send that for no reason. You meant that you were in a pinch and calling for help, right?" Ice shot from his foot, creating a barrier between the Hero Killer and his victims. Todorki rushed forward, simultaneously shooting fire from his left hand. "Don't worry. The pros will also get here in a few minutes."

While Todoroki distracted Stain with his ice and fire, Midoriya launched himself forward. Stain sidestepped him, elbowing him hard in the jaw. Deku gritted his teeth against the pain radiating from his shoulder. He had left the dagger, knowing that if he pulled it out now it would increase the rate of blood loss. But now it was becoming a nuisance.

"Get back, Midoriya!"

He leaped back just as spikes of ice shot toward them. Midoriya stayed just out of reach of either of them.

"His reactions are too fast! He's able to avoid both my ice and fire," Todoroki said. "Midoriya, our best option is to avoid close combat and hold on until the pros get here."

He hated to admit it, but Todorki was right. Deku nodded. "I'll keep him distracted, so you support me from behind."

"That's a pretty big risk, but you're right."

"Two against one," Stain muttered, "It won't be easy."

Deku darted forward with his enhanced speed. He slashed at Stain. His sleeve was already stained red, blood running down his arm from the wound in his shoulder. Ice shot forward from the opposite side, blocking the Hero Killer into the alley. But as the fight dragged on, the more erratic Stain's movements became. Like Deku before him, he was being consumed by the lust for battle. He was a string opponent. Though he was faced with two opponents, he was able to avoid the majority of their attacks. He sliced through Todoroki's ice with ease and dodged his fire. Deku's quick movements kept him on the ropes. Seizing a small opening, Stain charged toward Todoroki, his sword arcing up to slice him in two. A blur of white shot forward and with a clang snapped the blade in two.

"Recipro Burst!" The engines in his legs firing at full blast, Iida kicked the villain again, knocking him away.

"You're free?" Todoroki said, relieved.

"Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, this has nothing to do with you, and I apologize for getting you involved. That's why I can't allow you two to bleed more than this."

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake," Stain said darkly. "A person's essence does not change easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires! You are a cancer to society that warps the idea of 'heroes'. And I will be the one to set you straight!"

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist," Todoroki said. "Iida, don't listen to the logic of a murderer."

Now that he was fighting three, something in Stain's movements changed. He was becoming desperate. He was trying to accomplish his task before the Pros arrived, all while fighting off three powerful hero students. Stain's way of fighting was to get in close, cut his victim and immobilize them by ingesting their blood. But with them all fighting defensively, he didn't have the opportunity to use his Quirk to stop them. With the three of them working together, they could do it! Iida launched forward, boosted by the engines in his legs. At the same time, Deku kicked off with his enhanced speed. They were too fast for the killer. Iida kicked him hard in the side just as Midoriya's fist struck him in the jaw. In the brief second when they were both out of reach, Todoroki's flames shot skyward, engulfing Stain. The murderer hit the ground hard. The three of them stood defensively, waiting for the next attack, but it never came. Stain was unconscious.

"Let's restrain him and get out to the street," Todoroki said. "Is there anything to tie him up with?"

"Just in case, we should take all his weapons off him," Deku agreed.

Iida managed to find some rope in the dumpster nearby and the three of them restrained him. Stain had more weapons on him than Midoriya had imagined—an obscene amount. As Todoroki and Iida checked the hero Stain had originally attacked, Deku quietly backed away. One hand on the wall of the building, he crept toward the back of the alley, seeking to disappear into the shadows.

"Midoriya-kun, you were hurt pretty badly," Iida said, standing up. "Let's take a look at your arm."

But when Iida turned to where his classmate had been, Deku was gone.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki glanced around. "Hey! Midoriya!"

All that was left was a streak of blood smeared across the wall. His classmates shouted his name urgently, but Deku remained hidden. He couldn't afford to let the Pros find him at the epicenter of the fight. Iida was alive and that was good enough for him. For now it would be best to disappear into the shadows before the Heroes arrived.

 _ **Remember to leave a review! Chapter 11 coming soon!**_


	11. A Crack in the Mask

**Chapter 11**

With all the commotion and the arrival of the Pros, it would be difficult for Deku to slip away. He had managed to evade detection thus far, but he couldn't risk moving around too openly. He lurked in the shadows, just out of sight. He watched as they dragged Stain out onto the main street. It seemed like that would be the end of things when one of Shigaraki's Nomu swooped down from the sky. The creature screeched loudly, snatching up one of the fleeing civilians. Deku could see the blood running down the side of the Nomu's face. It had been injured badly and was fleeing. But just before it could escape with its victim, Stain launched forward, unfettered by his restraints. The Nomu froze, crashing to the ground. The woman it had grabbed shrieked in terror as they landed hard.

"This society overgrown with fake heroes, and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged. This is all to create a more just society!"

Stain plunged his dagger into the Nomu's exposed brain. He twisted and yanked hard, killing the creature instantly. The woman cowered in terror, afraid she would be the next victim of the Hero Killer. But he did not attack her. Just as Endeavor came running around the corner, chasing the Nomu, something inside Stain snapped. Deku pulled out his smart phone and turned on the camera. He zoomed in on Stain. Even if the Hero Killer was captured, if he was able to record his firm ideals, his lust for justice, his loss might not be in vain. The Pros seemed frozen, overwhelmed by the killer's presence. It sent chills coursing through Deku.

"Endeavor," Stain growled. He turned slowly. "You fake…I must make things right." Even from a distance, Deku could tell he was suffering from his injuries. The ragged mask slipped from his face, revealing his crazed red eyes. He stalked forward, despite the pain. "Someone must be dyed in blood…I must take back what it means to be a hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes!"

Even Endeavor seemed intimidated by the conviction and overwhelming presence the murderer exuded.

"The only one I'll let kill me is the true hero, All Might!"

The Pros stood frozen. And only when the bloody knife slipped from Stain's hand did they move. Stain, though still standing, had lost consciousness. As the heroes apprehended him, restraining him carefully, Deku withdrew. He played the video back, rewatching what he had just recorded. Though Stain had been captured, he would be able to make good use of his ideals. They needed a strong spokesperson to draw others to them. Shigaraki certainly wasn't cut out for it, but Stain might be just the person they were looking for. He saved the video before calling the unregistered number Kurogiri had provided for him. He was losing too much blood, making him feel light headed. And he didn't want to risk being seen.

"Kurogiri?" he said after the man picked up. "Can you warp me back? I don't feel so good."

A black vortex opened up behind him. Deku stumbled through it, collapsing in exhaustion on the other side, not bothering to see where he had been transported. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he was back in the dorm room Hawks' agency had provided for him. He groaned. All he wanted to do was lie there and sleep, let his body recover. But he couldn't risk someone finding him there, covered in blood. He pushed himself up, sharp pain lancing through his shoulder. He yanked Stain's dagger free. Without the knife embedded in his shoulder, blood flowed freely from the wound. Deku pressed his hand firmly against it, hoping he could stop the blood flow before it got worse. Tearing off one of the sleeves of his sweatshirt into makeshift bandages, he wrapped the wound tightly. He quickly locked the door before dragging himself to the bed. He felt drained…exhausted.

But before he could relax, he had to get rid of the evidence. Taking off his bloody clothes and the dagger, dumped them in the metal trashcan by the bed. Using his Quirk, he lit the mound ablaze. He watched as the black flames consumed the clothes and knife, burning them until they were nothing but ash. Iida and Todoroki were probably still looking for him. Maybe even the Pros had gotten involved. He had to come up with a good alibi if anyone came asking questions. But as his mind was reeling, trying to think of excuses, his consciousness began to fade. Soon he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Midoriya!"

Tokoyami's voice startled him awake. His eyes snapped open to see his classmate staring down at him. He glanced at the door. It was open. He could have sworn he had locked it before falling asleep.

"How did you get in here?" he asked nervously.

"The door was locked so Dark Shadow reached under the door and opened it from the inside."

The shadowy bird-like partner that was part of Tokoyami appeared behind his shoulder. His yellow eyes gleamed out from his dark form.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" Tokyoyami asked, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah…I'm fine," he muttered, sitting up. "Is something wrong?"

"Iida called me," he said, holding up his phone. "He said you were in Hosu and helped him out of a tight spot. He said you were hurt pretty bad and disappeared. So I came to check on you."

He cursed himself inwardly. He should have known Iida would contact Tokoyami. The Class Rep was very observant and probably knew the two of them had taken internships at the same agency. He should have been more careful.

"Well, I…."

"What were you doing in Hosu? Were you involved in the League of Villains incident?"

Hosu was the next town over. If he could just come up with a convincing lie…. "Hawks said he sometimes goes to Hosu on business so I was curious what the other agencies were like—the ones he partners with. I went to check them out after training but I got caught up in that mess." He smiled innocently, hoping Tokoyami would buy his lie. But judging by his classmate's frown, it wasn't working.

"You didn't tell Hawks? Or any of the sidekicks?"

"I was just—I wanted to check it out on my own. I didn't know all that would happen."

"What about what Iida said? He said you were hurt. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, his composure slipping. "Iida-kun is probably exaggerating. I left quickly so I would be able to catch the last train back here. I didn't want anyone to worry."

"Really?"

Deku nodded.

"You should talk to Hawks and let him know—"

"Don't tell Hawks!" Tokoyami seemed taken aback by Deku's sudden change. Deku cleared his throat, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. "Please, don't tell him. It was my mistake and it won't happen again. Just trust me, okay?"

Tokoyami seemed to consider his request a moment before he finally answered. "Fine. But if it happens again, I won't keep quiet."

"Thank you."

Deku quickly closed the door behind his classmate. His grip tightened around the cold doorknob. This was bad. Very bad. He could tell Tokoyami was suspicious, and there were three witnesses who had seen him in Hosu—Iida, Todoroki, and Stain's original target, the hero Native. It wouldn't take long for them to unravel his lie. Time was ticking. He couldn't live his life this way for much longer. There were already too many cracks in his mask.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Just as he had feared, his presence during the incident and sudden disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed. One of the other Pros who had rushed to the scene to apprehend Stain had phoned Hawks' agency and questioned him about his intern's whereabouts. It didn't take long for people to start asking questions. He dodged the questions as best he could, but he could feel the distrust lingering with each answer he gave them. He knew they didn't quite believe him. It was starting to fall apart. With the way things were going, he would be forced to withdraw from his school life. And though it was the last thing he wanted, he was starting to face the reality that he would have to leave his comfortable life at home—cut himself off completely.

Thankfully the internship would only last a few more days. When he finally did return home, his mother questioned him about what had happened. Hawks and the school had called her to inform her that her son had been involved in a dangerous incident. And, of course, she had been worried sick. It took longer than usual to calm her, assure her that everything was alright. But when he did finally get away from her probing, he felt drained.

Locking himself in his bedroom, he transferred the video footage he had shot from his phone to his laptop. He couldn't let something this valuable go to waste. He cut and pasted clips from the news as well as the video he had recorded, and edited them together to make a compelling video. Perhaps it would reach enough people like him, to draw them to the League of Villains. They could always use more allies. The video exposed Stain in a different light than how the media had painted him. It portrayed him as a type of fallen hero, seeking to set the Hero system back on a correct path. Deku's video focused on his idealism and his goals. He made sure to emphasize that most of those out there calling themselves "heroes" were fakes, and that society's need for change was the reason behind the killer's purges. He made sure to include Stain's rage-fueled speech before his capture. Even through the screen, you could almost feel his ironclad resolve. Once he had finished editing, he uploaded the video anonymously. All that was left was to wait and observe the fruits of his labors.

He turned off the data tracking on his laptop and secured his browser on "incognito mode" to avoid any curious eyes. Deku plugged in his headphones. He pulled up a video chat, calling Sensei. It didn't take long for him to answer, but with only the audio.

"What is it, Izuku?" It had been a long time since he had heard Sensei's deep voice.

"I think I'm in trouble," he admitted. "I slipped up. People are starting to get suspicious."

"The time has come then. Are you prepared to follow through in your promise?"

"Yes…." Though he didn't want to leave his home behind, this was the path he had chosen. There was no way for him to turn back. He was in too deep. "I have not changed my mind. You…you'll keep up your end of the deal right?"

"You have my word. None of my men will bring harm to your mother. She will not be touched by anyone on our side."

Deku heaved a sigh of relief. "We might be able to make it seem my disappearance unintentional, if we do things carefully."

"You have a plan?"

"I do. But it will take a little time."

"Do as you see fit, my boy. I have nothing but time." He could almost hear him chuckle on the other end. "I look forward to seeing you again, Deku."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 12!**_


	12. Stronger

_**I hate to admit it but I don't have as much inspiration or love for this fanfic like I did for the last one. I have a few ideas but like no motivation. Might take me a while to finish it.**_

 **Chapter 12**

The video had been taken down several times, but each time Deku reuploaded it under a new anonymous account. It was drawing a lot of attention. To the media, it was seen rather negatively, but for Deku and his comrades it gave them the traction they needed. Lower level criminals trickled in, one by one, seeking to join them. Through the video and news coverage, they had mistakenly thought that Stain had been part of the League of Villains. But that was just what he wanted them to believe. They didn't need to completely align their ideology with theirs, as long as it was enough to make them useable.

Shigaraki, however, wasn't taking things as well. Though he was older, he acted more like a child than Deku did. His comrade was annoyed that everyone was talking about Stain and not the Nomu attack. He had wanted to make a statement, appear in the spotlight, and he hated that Stain was receiving it instead. But Kurogiri sided with Deku, convincing him that though their involvement was secondary, it had been a necessary boost.

Over the next few weeks, more and more low-level criminals crawled out of the woodwork seeking to join. There were some, however, who were a far cry from the small fry they had been seeing. Sometimes Giran would bring better prospects into the bar, just as he had done with Deku that night. And Deku made sure he was present whenever such valuable assets were brought in. It was one of those nights when Giran arrived, delivering two of their greatest assets yet.

The bell jingled as the middle-aged man entered the bar. He held a cigarette in his hand, smiling that same gap-toothed grin.

"Shigaraki-san, Deku-san, you all have been the talk of the town for the past few days. I hear you're starting something big—"

"And?" Shigaraki cut him off. "Who are they?"

Giran chuckled. He disappeared momentarily before returning with two people. The first was tall man with spiky black hair. His skin was covered in patchwork scars, like he had been burned in several places and pieced back together. His stared at the three of them with icy blue eyes. The other was a girl about Deku's age with dangerous yellow eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled up into two messy buns She wore a school uniform Deku didn't recognize.

"So it's you, huh?" the man said. "I saw a picture of you, but you look gross in person. And someone else." He turned his cold eyes to Deku. "Didn't see you on the news before."

"I've been keeping a low profile," he said.

"Wow, the hand guy!" The girl giggled with excitement. "You all are friends with Stain-sama, right? Right? Let me join to! I wanna be part of the League of Villains!"

Deku was more than ready to accept them, but Shigaraki was positively seething.

"Kurogiri," he growled. "Get rid of these guys! Everything I hate came together in one set. A brat, and a rude guy."

"Now, now," Kurogiri said, trying to calm Shigaraki's anger. "They came all this way to visit, so let's at least hear them out. Besides, that big shot broker brought them. They're bound to be valuable assets, just like Deku."

Giran took a long draught on his cigarette. "I don't care what you do with them, but make sure I get my commission, Kurogiri. But at least let me introduce them." He stepped forward. "First, this cute high school girl. Her name and face were kept tightly under wraps by the media, but she's on the run as the suspect in a series of deaths by blood loss."

"I'm Toga! Toga Himiko," she said excitedly. "It's hard to live the way I want. So I want to world to become an easier place live. I want to become Stain-sama! I want to kill Stain-sama! So let me join the League of Villains!"

"I don't get her," Shigaraki muttered. "Is she crazy?"

"Don't be rude," Deku snapped.

"She can hold a conversation for the most part. I'm sure she'll be of use," Giran said. "Next, this guy over here. He hasn't committed any flashy crimes, but he holds fast to the Hero Killer's ideology."

"I'm not so sure about this," the man said. He glanced at Giran. "Does this organization really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're going to let this crazy woman in?"

"Hey, you. You can't even do what that crazy high school girl was able to do," Shigaraki snapped. "Give your name first. You're an adult, right?"

"I currently go by Dabi," the man said

Shigaraki was growing more annoyed by the second. "That's not what I want to know. What's your real name?"

"I'll tell you when it's time. But I will carry out the will of the Hero Killer."

"You don't have to say what you haven't been asked," Shigaraki grumbled.

"We don't need real names," Deku said, stepping forward. "As long as they have names and a desire to join us, that's good enough."

"And who are you?" Dabi asked.

"I'm Deku." He smiled innocently. "I'm the one who uploaded the video about Stain. I've been pulling some string in the shadows, so my presence in the League of Villains hasn't been made public yet, which is why you haven't seen me on TV—"

"Weren't you one of the kids involved in the USJ incident?" Dabi said.

"You're right!" Toga said, excitement brimming in her voice. "I think I saw you briefly on the news when the League of Villains attacked UA!"

"I'm currently a student at UA," he admitted. "But I'm…undercover at the moment."

"Who cares?" Shigaraki grumbled. He stood up, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "They're only here because of Stain. I don't like it."

"You mustn't, Shigaraki," Kurogiri warned.

A chill coursed through Deku at the look in Shiagarki's eyes. The two newcomers must have felt it too. Shigaraki lunged at them. Quick as a flash, the two lashed out. Toga's dagger glinted in her hand and embers glowed in in Dabi's palm—the three of them seeking to land the first blow. But Kurogiri intercepted them all, his Warp Gate appearing before them in the blink of an eye. He diverted each of their attacks, preventing them from harming each other.

"You need to calm down," Deku said, glowing at his partner. "Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean they're useless. If our desires are to be realized, then we need to increase our numbers. Now that we're in the spotlight, this is our chance."

"He is right," Kurogiri interjected. His mist-like body stretched toward Shigaraki and he whispered, "We must use what we can, all of it—the ideology Stain left behind."

"Shut up!" Shigaraki stormed past them, slamming the door behind himself.

Deku sighed. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. But we would be glad to have you."

"Hmph." Dabi stared down at him, the slightest bit of curiosity glimmering in his pale eyes. "Your friend makes me sick. You seem a lot different than him."

He grinned. "Thank you. Here's to working together. We have big plans."

Toga rocked on her heels, unable to contain her excitement. "What's first? What's first?"

"We have special plans that you might be able to help us with, but I'll have to fill you in later. For now, why don't we get to know each other a little better."

Dabi smirked. "You've got tenacity, kid. I like that."

"Hopefully you'll come to appreciate more than just my tenacity."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He could sense the unease surrounding him. There was a distinct air of suspicion and mistrust. He had screwed up during the internship, but there was no use beating himself up over it. Deku was determined to power through with his studies, keep his head down, and avoid further wariness. All he had to do was make it through his midterms and then he could focus on his escape plan. They had to tread carefully to avoid suspicion.

But being paired up with Kacchan for the practical midterms…it was the worst possible outcome. They had to work together to either escape or capture their assigned "villain." And the teacher who had been assigned to them was All Might, which was even worse. Not only had he been paired with the one classmate who definitely could never work together with, but they had been pitted against the one hero he couldn't fight. There was no way the two of them could fight All Might head on. Deku had insisted that they strategize in order to "escape." But Kacchan's pride would not let them. He wanted to fight. He hungered for it. He refused to turn his tail and run away. But trying to talk Bakugou out of it was pointless.

Stubborn.

Prideful.

Anger.

Kacchan was striving to be the Number One hero—to surpass All Might. But he embodied everything a hero was not. It was almost amusing. He was more like an anti-hero. If anything, someone would even think he was a villain. Kacchan had made it clear in their struggled attempts to clear the exam. Seizing a moment of hesitation in All Might's merciless attacks, seized Kacchan and darted off down one of the side alleys in the mock city. Kacchan struggled against him, furious that Deku had "rescued" him.

"Bastard, put me down!" Kacchan shouted as Deku carried him far away from All Might.

"Shut up."

"I said, put me down!" He elbowed Deku hard in the back of the head.

Deku dropped him. He let himself rest for a moment, leaning against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. Bakugou struggled to his feet. All Might had not held back, not in the slightest. Deku's mind was reeling, trying to figure out a way he could pass the exam. All that mattered was passing. He needed to pass to follow through with the next stages of his plan.

"Kacchan, I really can't think of a way to beat All Might, or a way to make a clean escape, especially if you're going to act like this."

"Huh?" Bakugou glared at him.

"Be rational for once! We have to work together if we want to pass. Don't let your stupid pride get in the way."

He must have hit a nerve. Bakugou rounded on him, a shout of anger and frustration escaping him. He swung wildly, hitting the wall just inches from Deku's face, his explosions sending up a plume of dark smoke.

"Shut up, damn nerd! I don't need your help."

Deku snatched him by the front of his hero costume. His eyes flashed red, his anger boiling just beneath the surface.

"No, _you_ shut up!" Deku shouted. "For once in your life, listen to what I'm saying! We can't beat him! If we strategize and use your max power carefully, we can make a break for the escape gate. But you have to work with me."

"Shut up, bastard! I'll kill you!"

It seemed like the moment the words lift his mouth, Bakugou realized what he had said. _Kill_. He had tried not to talk that way after Deku's accident. The guilt had been too much. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he felt responsible for Deku's dive off the roof.

"Kill me?" Deku released him roughly. "Are you finally showing your true colors, Kacchan? You want me dead."

"That's not what I meant—"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" The look in Deku's eyes gave him shivers. His eyes were cold, and red. "You've been telling me that for years. Do you know how many times you've said you'd kill me? Or how many times you told me I was so worthless I should kill myself? Because I do."

"Deku, your eyes—"

"Shut up and pay attention!" he screamed. "We're going to pass this exam and in order to do that we have to work together. So get over yourself and _listen_!"

Bakugou backed down slightly, though Deku could still see the annoyance in his eyes.

"All Might won't budge with half-assed power. I figured that out earlier with those consecutive hits," Kacchan said. "So, we give him everything we've got at point-blank range."

"How do you expect to do that?"

Bakugou unclasped his left gauntlet and handed it over. "A lot of power has been stored up in there. When I give the signal, pull this pin. The blast should be strong enough to create an opening."

When they finally set up their plan, they began to put it into motion. All Might was running around looking for them, so he wouldn't be hard to find. Kacchan leapt out first as a decoy. It gave Deku just the chance they needed. As he pulled the pin on Kacchan's gauntlet, he let a bit of his flames leak out into the explosion. He could tell by the look on his partner's face that the size of the resulting explosion was not what he had anticipated. The two made a mad dash for the escape gate. But All Might recovered quicker than they had anticipated. They had nearly made it when he came out of nowhere. He was upon them in a matter of seconds. All Might smashed Kacchan's gauntlets, stripping them of their max power attacks. His punches hit harder than deku could have ever imagined. It knocked the wind clean from his lungs.

Kacchan leapt back into action, swinging wildly. He created a huge explosion. But without the support of his gauntlets, he sent shooting pain through his arms. It was tearing through muscles. He was overexerting his power. In the moment of confusion, Deku seized his opportunity. He made a mad dash for the gate. Kacchan refused to run, and Deku would not hesitate to leave him behind. All that mattered was passing the exam. All Might tried to catch him, but surprisingly, Kacchan managed to hold him off just long enough for Deku to stumble through the gate.

Bakugou kept fighting down to the last second. He would not give in. He would fight to the end even if it killed him. Kacchan's pride was too strong to allow him to admit defeat, ask for help, or run away. It would be his downfall.

And though they had managed to clear the exam, the lingering feelings festered within Deku—the feelings that had been burning for years. He had been striving to keep up with Kacchan, to be his equal. But now all he felt was envy and hate, fueling the dark fires that burned within him.

 _ **Not sure when the next Chapter will be up. In the meantime drop a review and let me know what you think so far!**_


	13. The Last Light

_**I'm sorry I've been absent guys! A lot of things were keeping me away-writer's block, slight loss of motivation, and playing Kingdom Hearts 3 in all my spare time (which I don't have a lot of spare time to begin with). I definitely want to try and finish this fic because I don't like leaving things hanging, so we'll see if I can get back to a regular schedule. Sorry again, and thanks for sticking with me! (Sorry this one is a little short)**_

 **Chapter 13**

Deku sat alone in his bedroom, arms resting on his desk as he stared at the computer. The screen illuminated his face, the only light in the dark room. He was re-watching the same old video—the one that had filled him with ambition and hope all those years ago. The sound of blaring sirens and the crackle of flames could be heard over the frantic yells in the video.

"Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people!" the terrified bystander said. The camera shook as someone held it aloft, trying to get a better shot of the disaster. "That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes! It's insane!"

Rising above the wreckage was All Might, laughing confidently. Izuku's heart felt constricted as he watched All Might emerge from the wreckage. What had once made him feel exhilarated now only filled him with longing. All Might's voice could be heard over the chaos and crackling flames, people in his arms and draped over his shoulders. "It's fine now," he said loudly. "Why? Because I am here."

Tears brimmed in Izuku's green eyes. He stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process. It was all lies. The Hero society he had idolized, the industry he had wanted to join so desperately, was all a sham. And the one hero who wasn't in it for the fame, glory, and money, had turned his back on him. The faces of his idol smiling down at him from the walls…it was like All Might was mocking him. Screaming in frustration, he tore at the posters. He ripped them from the walls, tearing the hero's face in two. He couldn't look at him. He swept the dozens of action figures off the shelves, the toys clattering as they hit the floor.

"Izuku?" His mother's worried voice drifted in from the other side of the door. The knob jiggled as she tried to enter his room, only to find it locked. "Honey, are you okay? What's all that noise."

"Nothing," he snapped. "I'm just…letting out some frustration."

"What's wrong? Is it about school?"

He hesitated. "Yeah…school stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I…I'll be fine." He sank to the floor, feeling helpless. He didn't want his mother to worry, but he couldn't confide in her either. He was stuck. "I'm sorry I worried you. I'll try not to make so much noise."

There was a moment of silence before he heard her sigh. "Alright. Dinner will be ready soon. Make sure you wash up and come out to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

As he heard her footsteps fade, he stared at the carnage he had created in his dark bedroom. Bits of torn posters still hung from the walls, the rest strewn across the floor. Some of his action figures had broken when he knocked them from the shelves. Many of them were worth a good bit of money. After all, his collection of All Might memorabilia was extensive. But now it was worthless. It was all just emptiness. A gnawing feeling of despair clawed at Deku. When he finally put his plan into action, he would never be able to come back here. He couldn't talk to his mother, hug her, eat the dinners she lovingly made for him. For the first time, he regretted the agreement he had made with Sensei. He was trapped. But there was no turning back. He had to leave or he would expose her to danger. There were only a few days left now. He had to make the most of it while he had the chance.

Time was ticking.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The day had finally come. He had left the posters and the action figures as they were, destroyed and in disarray. Deku had carefully packed his bag, making sure he didn't forget anything important. He took his hero notebooks, his cell phone, and anything else that might be of some use to him and the League. He couldn't leave behind any evidence if someone came snooping after he left. He locked his bedroom behind him, not wanting his mother to see the state of things. He didn't want her to worry…not just yet. Classes A and B of the Hero Course were headed into the mountains for an extensive training camp. It was during that time that he would put his plan into action. He hadn't told his mother anything, deliberately kept her in the dark. She smiled up at him.

"Take care of yourself," she said.

"I will. We'll only be gone for a week or two."

"Izuku, before you go, I wanted to apologize."

He hesitated. "…What for?"

"To be honest, I've been feeling terrible lately about something I said to you when you were younger. I think you might have felt that I gave up on you a while back. But now look at you! You persevered and kept chasing your dream like a real champion." She wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes. "And after everything that's happened this past year, the guiltier I felt. I'm so sorry for what I said back then. And I…I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

Deku swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. This might be the last time he ever spoke to his mother. It was the one thing he would regret. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"I'm going to miss you, Mom."

She returned his embrace, running her fingers through her son's messy green hair. "I'm going to miss you too. It will be quiet around here without you, but I'll see you soon."

He nodded. "Yeah…. Yeah, I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Izuku."

He swallowed hard, holding back his tears. "I love you too."

As he opened the front door, he glanced over his shoulder, stealing one last look at his mother's kind, smiling face.

"Be safe."

"I will."

And as the door closed behind him, he felt the weight of his decision bearing down on him. It would be the last time he set foot in this house. He could never come back. The last pillar of light in his life was gone. Forever.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It had been quite the ordeal getting to the camp deep in the woods. They had stopped the bus on the side of the road, overlooking the dense woods. Two members of the Hero Group, The Wild Pussycats, had been waiting for them. And after thrusting them into the dense forestry to fight their way to camp, the class was left to fend for themselves. Some of his classmates fared well, like Iida, Todoroki, and Kacchan. Deku tried to isolate himself from the rest of the group, not wanting to reveal his dark fire Quirk to the others. But Kacchan made it difficult. It was like he was watching him. He was barely able to get a few strides ahead before Kacchan caught up to him. It was annoying. If Kacchan was keeping this close of an eye on him, it would be hard to orchestrate his escape.

By the time they arrived at camp, the sun was setting and everyone was exhausted. Though the Wild Pussycats treated them to a delicious meal and a much needed bath in the open-aired onsen, Deku was not able to fully relax. In just a few short days, his comrades would be coming for him. They would have to tread carefully. If he played his cards right, he could make it seem like a kidnapping instead of a Hero Student defecting. He would just have to bear with the grueling training until the day came. They had set up a rendezvous time beforehand, but with the Pros around and the sheer amount of students, it would be hard.

But that's what made it interesting.

 _ **Chapter 14 will be coming soon! I feel like this fic doesn't measure up to my usual quality which is also why I have been updating less :/**_


	14. Trouble at the Summer Training Camp

**Chapter 14**

This could through a wrench in the plan. He had only anticipated his classmates and a few Pros to be present during the training camp. The last thing he expected was for a child to be present. When he first laid eyes on Kouta, Deku's mind started reeling. It was too late to come up with a backup plan and the villains assigned to Vanguard Action Squad had already been chosen. He had hoped not to involve any innocent people. Even though he had aligned himself with the League of Villains, Deku still had morals. He knew Dabi, Mr. Compress, and Spinner had strong ideals and would leave Kouta alone. Magne probably wouldn't care about a child. But the others were unpredictable. If it came down to it, Deku resolved to protect Kouta from his associates before making his escape, but he hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

The training camp was brutal. Not only was it physically taxing, but the mental strain it put on Deku was enough to push him close to the breaking point. He was too worried about Kouta's safety and how things would play out. He started to distance himself further from his classmates. He couldn't stand their gung-ho attitudes. Thinking back, it might not have been his smartest choice to isolate himself from the beginning, but it was too late now. He knew some of his classmates were wary of him, and others had started to become a little suspicious. Soon it wouldn't matter. He would be out of this mess—far away where he wouldn't have to pretend to keep up appearances.

The routine was early mornings, grueling physical training, lunch, more Quirk training, late dinner, sleep. Then they were up again at the crack of dawn to do it all over again. Deku couldn't wait to be done with it. When the day finally came, he was fidgety. And what made things worse was it felt like Kacchan was watching him. Ever since he had snapped during their midterm exam and Kacchan had seen the red in his eyes, he had been much more wary. But as the day stretched on, the tension seemed to melt away. Everyone was anticipating the Test of Courage at the end of the day. It was a classic past-time during summer camps. And everyone was keen on participating. When they had finished eating dinner and cleaning all the dishes, the whole camp was abuzz with excitement. Even the Wild Pussycats were eager to participate. After Aizawa-sensei dragged off the students who had failed their midterms to take supplementary lessons, the rest of the group were set to be divided into pairs.

"Okay, everyone!" Pixie-bob said. Of the Wild Pussycats, she was one of the most energetic. "Class B will be the first to do the scaring. Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you. Those of you doing the scaring are not allowed to make direct contact. Show us how scary you can be with your Quirks!"

Tora, the only male member of the Wild Pussycats stepped forward. With his large stature and enormous muscles, he did not seem like he fit well with a girly, cat-type hero group. "The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!"

Pixie-bob brought out a box with a hole cut in the top. "Everyone line up! It's time to draw lots to determine your partners."

As everyone drew a slip of paper from the box, they all began to split into their pairs. Drawing the last slip, Deku heaved a sigh of relief. With five of their classmates at the supplementary lessons, it left the group with an uneven number. And Deku had drawn his own name. Luck was on his side tonight! He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. With him by himself, it would make it much easier for him to slip away unnoticed. Half the class seemed happy with their partner while others desperately tried to switch. All the while Deku could feel Kacchan's eyes on him.

The groups started off, one after another. All the while Deku grew more and more anxious. Tonight was the night, but he didn't know exactly when they would be coming. But it was bound to happen soon. About twelve minutes into the test of courage, the faint smell of something burning wafted toward them from the woods.

"What's that burnt smell?" Pixie-bob muttered.

"Look over there." Mandalay, the leader of the Pussycats, pointed toward the treetops. "Black smoke."

"Is something burning?" Iida wondered.

"Could there be a fire somewhere?" Ojiro asked.

Before the Pussycats could react, a sudden explosion burst from the tree-line. Pixie-bob shrieked. Looming over her were two strangers, a man with red hair wearing sunglasses and another man with lizard-like skin loomed over Pixie-bob. The blonde woman lay motionless, blood oozing from a fresh wound on the side of her head. The two villains had seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"This isn't good," Mandalay grumbled.

"How are you doing this evening, U.A. High School?" Spinner, the lizardman said. "We are the Vanguard Actions Squad of the League of Villains!"

"The League of Villains?" Ojiro said, shocked. "What are they doing here?"

Tora and Mandalay stepped in front of the students protectively, ready to fight the villains.

Magne grinned. He was the one who attacked Pixie-bob, holding his heavy magnet just inches from her head. "Shall I crush this girl's head? What do you think?"

"Like I'd let you," Tora growled.

"Hold up, Big Sis Magne," Spinner said. "Don't be hasty. You too, Tora. Calm down. This all depends on whether having power over life and death follows Stain's ideals or not."

"So you're the ones his ideology brought!" Iida shouted angrily. Whenever Stain was mentioned, it made the Class Rep unusually heated.

"That's right!" Spinner sneered. "You with the glasses. You were the one who brought about the end of Stain in Hosu City. I apologize for the late introduction. I'm Spinner, the one who will spin Stain's dreams into reality!"

Tora stalked toward the villains. "I don't care, but you bastards…but you've hurt my friend. You can't just attack a woman like that and stand there laughing thoughtlessly about it!"

A voice suddenly echoed through Deku's head. It was Mandalay, broadcasting a warning to all the students and other Pros stationed at the camp. _Everyone, be careful! Villains have appeared. Students, do not engage! Make your way back to the dorm, quickly!_

"Tora!" she shouted. "I've broadcast the situation and alerted the others. Leave the safety of the other students to Ragdoll. The two of us will hold them back here!"

Tora nodded.

"Everyone, listen carefully! Do _not_ fight," Mandalay ordered. "Class Rep, you're in charge. Now go!"

"Understood!" Iida said.

There was another loud explosion closer to the mountainside…where Kouta often disappeared to. Deku cursed under his breath. One of his worst fears was coming true. One of the villains in the Vanguard Action Squad was going after an innocent child. He had a few guesses as to who it could be, but it didn't matter. He would stop them before they could do any real harm to Kouta.

Deku darted off into the woods. He could hear Iida and the other shouting after him, but their words fell on deaf ears. He had to make it to Kouta before anything disastrous happened. With his enhanced speed, it didn't take long for him to make it to the cliffside hideout that Kouta had been frequenting. When he spotted the villain that had caused the explosion, Deku's heart sank. It was the worst outcome. A hulking brute of a man was stalking toward the frightened child. Deku could see the attack coming, almost as if it were in slow motion. He leaped forward, snatching Kouta by the back of his shirt and yanking him out of the way just in time. The man's fist slammed into the rock, creating a deep crater where Kouta had been standing seconds earlier. Due to his momentum, Deku's smartphone slipped from his pocket and shattered against the rocks. He cursed inwardly. Now there was no way for him to contact the others and let him know his location.

"Oh," the man said, surprise evident in his voice. "It's you."

"It's going to be okay, Kouta," Deku said, glancing over his shoulder. Tears were streaming down the boy's frightened face. "I will protect you."

"You'll protect him, huh?" Muscular laughed. "That sounds like something someone who wants to be a hero would say."

Deku said nothing.

"I knew from the moment I saw you that I didn't really like you. We never got a chance to meet, but I could tell from your picture." Muscular licked his lips. "Midoriya, right? We were told to take you. So don't resist too much."

"Only if you leave the child alone."

Muscular laughed. "No can do, kid. I'm feeling a bit pent-up and I need to take my frustrations out somehow. I want to torture him thoroughly—have some fun! So come on, let's play!"

In s flash, the man appeared in front of them. Deku lifted his arm defensively. He could feel the bones in his arm cracking as Muscular's fist connected. Deku swung, but Muscular was quicker than he anticipated. The man kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying backward. Deku slammed into the rockface, his head whiplashing back against the hard stone. He could feel the blood running down his head. He had hoped to make this escape quick, but it didn't look like he would get that luxury. He should have stayed to see the rest of the recruits. He should have known Shigaraki would allow a wildcard like Muscular among their ranks. It was his kind that Deku despised—people who had no morals, seeking their own gratification.

"Blood! This is great!" Muscular laughed, his voice filled with excitement. "This is what I wanted! This is so much fun!"

 _That muscle Quirk is way to fast…too strong_ , Deku thought. _I have to focus! I've got to protect Kouta before I find an opening to escape._

Deku swung again. This time his punch connected, but didn't do any damage.

"You're pretty fast," Muscular said. "But not nearly strong enough."

He tossed Deku aside as if he were nothing. A sharp pain lanced through Deku's skull as he hit the rocks hard. Just as the man was about to strike, he paused. Muscular turned to look at the boy standing behind him. Kouta had thrown a rock, hitting him square in the back of the head. Though Kouta was still trembling, he stood his ground.

"Water Hors…Papa…Mama…" he muttered, his voice trembling. "Did you torment them like that too before you killed them?"

"Huh? You saying your parents were heroes, kid?"

Kouta was too afraid to reply.

"This must be fate!" Muscular shouted. "It's thanks to them that my left eye is artificial now."

"It's your fault…" Kouta's voice was trembling as he shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. "It's because of guys like you that it always, always turns out like this!"

"Kids are always trying to shift the blame. That's no good. I just wanted to kill and those two wanted to stop me. It was the result of all of us doing what we wanted. What's wrong is wanting to do something that you are unable to do." A wicked grin spread across Muscular's face. "Like your mommy and daddy!"

Deku leaped up with a burst of speed. He swung, aiming for a gap in the villain's musculature. His fist slipped through the narrow opening, trapping his broken arm in place. Now that Muscular couldn't escape, he would be free to dispose of him.

"Now what?" Muscular scoffed. "You gonna punch me with that weak arm of yours?"

He smirked. Deku let the heat course through him. He would not fight it this time. Instead he let the fire within him rampage. Tongues of black flame sprang from his broken arm, spreading quickly to the villain's muscular body. Musclar recoiled. He tried to pry the green-haired boy off him, but Deku would not let go. His eyes glowed red in the firelight. No matter what the villain tried, he could not put out the flames. He tried rolling, patting, anything he could think of. But they only seemed to intensify.

"Try as hard as you want but these flames won't go out," Deku said, lowering his voice so that Kouta could not hear. "They will only vanish if I will them to or when they have consumed their target."

Muscular screamed in agony as the black flames consumed him. He thrashed wildly, desperately trying to put out the fire. But it was futile. Eventually collapsed, having lost consciousness from the pain. Deku pried his arm free from the man's coarse, charred musculature. Only when he was sure the villain would not wake up did he let the flames subside. Kouta was staring at him, wide-eyed. He seemed unsure of what had just happened. Deku could tell by the look in his eyes that the boy wasn't sure if he should be afraid of him or not.

"It's okay, Kouta-kun," Deku said, smiling as the red in his irises faded. "I told you I would protect you."

"Is he…dead?"

"No. But I think he'll be unconscious for a while. And even if he does wake up, I doubt he'd be able to move." He held out his hand for the boy. "Let's get you back to camp where you'll be safe. Mandalay is worried about you."

Kouta swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that were still welling in his eyes. He took Deku's outstretched hand. Pulling the boy onto his back, Deku started back for the camp, where the Pussycats were fighting. Once Kouta was safe, he could finally put his plan into motion. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

 _ **Remember to leave a review! Check back on Monday for Chapter 15!**_


	15. Missing

**Chapter 15**

Deku ran into Aizawa-sensei on his way back to camp. In a hurry to get on with his plan, he left Kouta in his teacher's care. Before Aizawa could stop him, he raced off into the forest. He had to find the others somehow. What he hadn't expected, however, was for Mandalay's voice to echo through his head a few minutes later.

 _Everyone in Class A and Class B! In the name of the Pro Hero, Eraser Head, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat: Everyone in Class A and Class B, you are granted permission to engage in combat! Also, we have discovered one of the villains' targets. It is one of the students—Midoriya Izuku! Midoriya should try to avoid combat and acting independently._

Kouta must have told Aizawa-sensei what Muscular had said. It might throw a wrench into his plans, but at this stage it didn't matter. They would follow through with the mission, just as they planned.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When Mandalay's message rang through his mind, Bakugou felt suddenly uneasy. He had noticed Deku acting strange during the entirety of the training camp, and he had been fidgety during the start of the Trial of Courage. Now the villains were after the damn nerd. Something didn't add up. Things had been off since the start of school, progressively getting worse. It was like there was a puzzle piece missing and he just couldn't see the full picture yet. All he knew was that there was something wrong with Deku.

"They're after Midoriya?" Todoroki said.

"What the hell has that fucking nerd…" Bakugou grumbled.

After being attacked by a weird villain bound in a black straight jacket, they had finally managed to catch their breath. It was taking everything they had to fend off the bloodthirsty fiend while also protecting a few of the other students who had fallen unconscious thanks to the poisonous gas. But now that the gas was gone and permission had been granted for combat, they were able to move freely. At first they had been on the defensive with Moonfish. But when Shoji and Tokoyami came crashing through the forest, the tide of the battle shifted. Tokoyami's Dark Shadow easily crushed the villain, knocking him unconscious. Seizing the moment of hesitation in Tokoyami's Quirk, Bakugou and Todoroki used their collective light to subdue him. Once Dark Shadow was under control and Tokoyami had regained his composure, Bakugou could collect his thoughts.

Shoji approached he partner. "Tokoyami, are you alright?"

"Sorry, Shoji…I wasn't able to control it. I let my anger take over and released Dark Shadow…. The influence of the darkness and my anger spurred him on. In the end, it got so strong I couldn't hold it back and ended up hurting you."

"We can worry about that later," he said.

"They're after Midoriya," Todoroki said.

"Are they trying to kill him?" Shoji wondered. "Why?"

"We should look for him on our way back to camp."

"That might be dangerous," Shoji interjected. "We don't know how many villains are out there! We should leave it to the Pussycats and the teachers."

"That damn nerd," Bakugou muttered. "What the hell has he gone and done now?"

"The Pros are probably tied up holding off the villains. We might have the advantage if we look for Midoriya now," Todoroki said. "They don't know where we all are. And with our numbers we would be able to find him quicker."

"Knowing him, he's going to charge into the fray," Bakugou grumbled.

"Then we should head back toward the source of the commotion," Tokoyami suggested.

As they were headed through the woods, back to camp, they ran into Uraraka and Asui. After chasing off the blonde girl who had attacked them, they admitted that they had just seen Midoriya running off through the forest.

"He looked kind of panicked," Uraraka said.

"He was headed in that direction, ribbit." Asui pointed in the direction opposite of the camp.

"Why would he be headed that way?" Todoroki asked.

"Todoroki, Tokoyami, Bakugou, and I were looking for him," Shoji said. "We thought we would have better strength in numbers."

"The boy you're talking about," a male voice came from above them. "I took him with my magic."

Standing in the tree above them was a man in an orange trench coat stared down at them. He wore a top hat and a mask to obscure his face. In his hand he held a blue pearl. "This boy has talents that don't belong on the hero side. We'll take him to a stage where he can shine more."

"Give him back!" Bakugou shouted.

"Give him back?" the man scoffed. "That's a strange thing to say. Midoriya doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own person, you egoist."

"Tch." Bakugou ground his teeth. "Shut up, scum!"

"Move!" Todoroki shouted, spikes of ice shooting from his right foot.

The ice shot toward the masked man, but he leaped out of the way before it could touch him. He was quite nimble.

"We simply want to show him that the path he's on now, with its fanatical values, is not the only path he can take. Kids these days are made to choose their path based on their values."

"It's not just Midoriya," Shoji said, glancing around. "Tokoyami is missing!"

"Don't tell me he snatched him without us noticing," Todoroki said. He turned to the masked stranger. "To go out of your way to talk to us…you're underestimating us."

He chuckled. "I used to be an entertainer, you know. It's a bad habit of mine. Taking Tokoyami was an improvision on my part." With a flick of his hand, a second blue pearl appeared. "Moonfish—the one you faced earlier—though he may not look it, he's a cutthroat on death row whose appeal was dismissed. With a violent nature that trampled that cutthroat down one-sidedly, I decided that he was good too."

"You bastard!" Bakugou shouted.

Slamming his right foot down, a bigger blast of ice shot from the ground beneath Todoroki. The sheer force made the earth shake. But once again, the man evaded him with ease.

"Sorry, tricks and running away are my only redeeming features," he mocked them. "There's no way I would fight students who are hero candidates." He slipped the pearls into his pocket and touched the earpiece hidden behind his mask. "Vanguard Action Squad: target successfully collected. It was just a short while, but with this our show has come to a close! As arranged, head to the retrieval point in the next five minutes!"

"I won't let you get away!" Todoroki shouted, taking off after the masked villain, the others close behind.

No matter how fast they ran, the masked villain was quicker. The distance between them only continued to grow. And at the rate they were going, the were going to lose them. They had to think of something quickly. They had to catch up before they escaped.

"Damn it," Todoroki muttered.

"Hey! Round face!" Bakuhou shouted at Uraraka. "Make us float!"

"Huh?" She seemed surprised at his sudden request. Bakugou was the last person she expected to ask for help.

"You! Frog-girl!" he rounded on Asui next. "Once we're floating, throw us as far as you can with your weird frog tongue. The three of us can take that masked bastard. Just make sure you release your floating Quirk when the time looks about right."

"Like a human bullet," Todoroki said.

"Are you sure about this, Bakugou-kun?" Uraraka asked.

"Do I sound fucking unsure? Just do it!"

She nodded. The three boys stood close together and Asui wrapped her tongue around them. Uraraka touched each of them, eliminating their gravity. As they started to float, Uraraka quickly backed away.

"Okay, Tsu-chan."

"Make sure you save those two, ribbit," Asui said.

"Hurry up and throw us!" Bakugou shouted. "Like hell I'll let those bastards get away!"

Asui threw them as hard as she could. It sent them hurtling straight for the masked villain who was hopping like a damn rabbit along the treetops. They reached him in a matter of seconds when suddenly the gravity around them returned. The three of them landed hard on the stranger, knocking him to the ground. They landed with a loud thud right in front of three other villains.

"Give Midoriya and Tokoyami back!" Todoroki shouted.

One of the strangers, wearing a patchwork black trench coat, lifted his hand. He had spiky black and piercing blue eyes. "Mister, get out of the way."

The masked villain seemed to vanish from beneath them. A plume a blue flames shot from the second man's hand. Bakugou, Shoji, and Todoroki managed to dodge just in time. The heat from the fire was intense, even if the flames didn't directly touch them.

"You are all on Shigaraki's hit list!" another of the villains said, this one dressed in a black and white body suite.

Todoroki launched a pillar of ice at the villain, knocking him back. The third villain, a blonde girl with a broad smile on her face, rushed toward them. She raised her dagger, laughing hysterically. Shoji snatched her from behind and threw her aside. It was hard keeping four villains at bay while also trying to recover their friends. Bakugou was getting angry. Suddenly the masked man appeared behind them, in the same place they had landed earlier.

"I can't believe you kids flew so far to chase after me."

"Where's Midoriya?" the man in black asked.

"Oh, of course." He reached into his pocket, but nothing was there."

"Todoroki, Bakugou, let's get out of here!" Shoji shouted. "We got what we wanted. You were hiding these in your coat pocket. Midoriya and Tokoyami are inside these, right, entertainer?" He held up two blue pearls.

"Oh, that didn't take you very long," the villain said. "As expected of someone with six arms."

"Good job, Shoji!" Todoroki said, making a mad dash for camp.

Before they could get far, Kurogiri's warp body appeared out of thin air. With the villains closing in, the three of them were cut off. Multiple warps appeared throughout the clearing.

"It has been five minutes since the signal," Kurogiri said. "Let us be going."

Each of the villains disappeared through the warp gates until it was just the masked man and the man in black. The man in the mask started for the warp, but the other remained rooted.

"Wait, we haven't achieved our goal yet," he said.

"Oh, that?" the entertainer said. "They seemed so happy that they rushed out here, I thought I'd give them a present."

The pearls Shoji had been holding suddenly turned to ice. Shocked, the rounded on the two villains remaining.

"It's a habit of mine, one of the basics of magic. When I flaunt something, it's because there's something I don't want you to see." Removing his mask, the villain stuck out his tongue. There were two blue pearls on it. "I knew you would go after what was in my right pocket. That is the art of misdirection, dear students."

The three rushed toward them as the villains started to enter the gate. Suddenly a flashy laser shot from the bushes, shattering the entertainer's mask. The two pearls tumbled from his mouth. The three of them lunged, trying desperately to grab them. Shoji grabbed Tokoyami and Bakugou reached for Midoriya. But the man in black snatched the pearl from him, sneering as he stepped into the black portal. The masked man snapped his finger, releasing his Quirk. Tokoyami reappeared beside Shoji, Midoriya appearing within the portal.

"Stop!" Bakugou shouted, sparks exploding from his palm.

The man in black held Midoriya by the throat. His eyes were wide as he was dragged into the portal. Bakugou lunged for them, trying desperately to reach them. It was his fault Deku had almost died that day at school, when he jumped from the roof. It would not be his fault this time. He would _save_ him.

"Deku!" He reached for him. But Midoriya made no movement to take his head.

A forlon smile played at Deku's lips as he was dragged into the portal. "Goodbye, Kacchan."

And just like that, they vanished. Deku was gone.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 16!**_


	16. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

_**So far I've just been following the course of the anime/manga but after this is when I plan to deviate, so look forward to that!**_

 **Chapter 16**

When they emerged on the other side of the warp gate, the others were waiting for him. Shigaraki was sitting at the bar, as usual. Dabi, Spinner, Magne, Toga, Mr. Compress, Twice, and Kurogiri were all gathered. Dabi released his hold on the boy's throat. Deku took a deep breath, letting out a long, relieved sigh.

Shigaraki smirked. "Welcome back, Deku."

Toga threw her arms around him, a wide grin on her face. "You look so much better all beat up like this, Deku-kun! I lo-o-ove it!"

"That was quite the elaborate escape plan," Dabi said.

Magne nodded. "We lost three of our comrades in the process."

"Extremists," Deku corrected him, pushing Toga off him. "Mustard was naïve and underestimated my classmates. Moonfish and Muscular on the other hand…they just wanted to blindly murder. Those aren't the types we should keep in our company."

"I thought it was fun!" Toga rocked back and forth on her heels. "I made some friends! It was so much fun sucking out Ochaco-chan's blood. Too bad we were interrupted…."

"We needed to put cracks into this superhuman society. Even if we lost a few, the loss will be a blow to the heroes. It will put them on edge and shake up the trust of the people. Having a student 'kidnapped' from under the noses of several Pro Heroes is just the fuel we need."

Shigaraki chuckled. "I understand now why Sensei likes you so much. You like to think a couple moves ahead. You play the game differently than I do."

Deku grinned. "It's all about strategy. Just like chess."

"All we need now is a checkmate."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Vlad King-sensei called emergency services immediately upon the villain's appearance and, fifteen minutes after the villains had fled, ambulances and fire trucks arrived. Of the forty students present at the summer training camp, fifteen were unconscious and in serious condition from the poisonous gas, eleven others had major or minor injuries, thirteen were uninjured, and one was missing. Of the six Pro Heroes, one was in serious condition after receiving a serious blow to the head, and one had lost a lot of blood and went missing. Meanwhile, on the Villain side, three were caught red-handed and arrested. Leaving those three behind, the other villains disappeared without a trace. The summer camp that everyone had been looking forward to ended in the worst way possible.

The students who had been injured were taken to a local hospital near the training camp immediately after the incident. Those well enough to be discharged remained at camp but frequented to hospital to check on their friends. Bakugou, the present whenever the others went to visit, was not quite there mentally. He couldn't shake the way Deku had looked at him before he vanished. It was similar to the day he had jumped from the school roof. His eyes had been full of despair and blame. This time it was like he was telling him that his help had come too late. He lagged behind Todoroki and Kirishima as they walked down the long corridor of patient rooms, checking in on their friends again for what felt like the hundredth time. This time, however, as they passed Yaoyorozu's room, Bakugou noticed she was awake and had other visitors. All Might and a police officer was standing next her bed.

Bakugou stopped in his tracks. He snatched Kirishima by the sleeve, yanking him to a halt. They hovered by the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"With the help of Awase from Class B, I attached a tracking device to one of the villains," she said.

He and Kirishima exchanged an excited glance.

Yaoyorozu held up a small device the size of a smartphone. "This device will receive that signal. Please use it for your investigation."

All might took the device from her. "Before, Aizawa-kun said you lacked the judgement to make quick decisions. You have grown so much since then. Thank you, Young Yaoyorozu!"

She hung her head. "With a classmate in danger, it is frustrating to only be able to help in this way…."

"That feeling is proof that you are worthy of being a hero," All Might said. "Please leave the rest to us!"

The three of them hurried around the corner before All Might or the police officer could notice them. The creation girl had a way to track the villains—to find Deku. Bakugou couldn't let an opportunity like that pass. He had let them slip away once. It was his fault things had turned out the way they did. If he had tried harder to grab Deku back then, he might have been able to save him. This time for sure, he would get him back. Once the two were out of sight, Bakugou stormed back to her room. She looked up, surprise evident on her face, when he marched in.

"Hey! Creation girl, I want you to make another one of those things you gave All Might."

"You want me to make another receiver?"

"Yeah," Kirishima said. "Please."

"You already know why you want it, don't you?" Todoroki asked.

Yaoyorozo looked away from them. After what All Might and the police had said, Bakugou could understand why she would be feeling conflicted. But her hesitation didn't help their situation.

"Please let me think about it…" she said.

"Well don't think too long!" he growled. "We don't have a lot of time here."

Kirishima clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, man. At least she said she'd think about it."

He brushed Kirishima's hand aside, grumbling. He wanted to go _now_. He couldn't stand just sitting around and waiting. Bakugou was going to save the damn nerd if it was the last thing he did.

"Let us know by tonight. Either way, I'm going to save Deku with or without your help."

Bakugou turned on his heel, storming out of the room. Kirishima hurried after him. Todoroki, however, lingered behind to talk with her a bit more. It didn't matter how many of them went or who would help him. He was going to save Deku.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

What he hadn't expected was for so many damn people to want to come along on his rescue mission. He expected Kirishima to come, and as much as he hated it, he knew Todoroki would be joining. But after overhearing their plan, the damn Class Rep decided he wanted to tag along…to keep them from doing something stupid, he said. And Yaoyorozu, agreeing with the shitty-glasses, decided to join them for the same damn reason. But whatever. What mattered was she had agreed to make another receiver, which meant they would be able to track the villains' location on their own.

The entire trip was silent and uncomfortable. Todoroki offered them each a chance to turn back if they had any hesitations. But Bakugou was resolute and Kirishima refused to let his friend go alone. The Class Rep and Yaoyorozu did not back down either. Todoroki had agreed to go because he had claimed Deku saved him or something and he wanted to return the favor. At least Bakugou had backup if he actually needed it. The signal took them Kanagawa Prefecture, in the Camino Ward. After donning half-assed disguises, Bakugou was raring to go.

"Where the hell are they hiding?" he shouted.

"Pleas, calm down, Bakugou-san," Yaoyorozu said. "Follow me, everyone. Our destination is this way."

As they made their way through the busy streets, a live press conference was being broadcast from U.A. The school had come under fire and was facing a great deal of criticism after the attack at the training camp. With so many students put directly in danger and well over a dozen seriously injured, everyone was pointing fingers. Especially with Deku missing. It was the school's greatest disgrace to have a student kidnapped from under their care. Principal Nezu along with Aizawa-sensei and Vlad King-sensei bowed their head and apologized to the world. Bakugou stormed past the enormous monitors, ignoring the growing crowds and the interview as best he could. But the apologetic words still echoed through his mind as they made their way closer to the source of Yaoyorozu's signal.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"We are not just standing around idly," Principal Nezu said. "We are currently investigating alongside the police. We will definitely get our student back."

"That could be problematic," Dabi said.

"We still have a little time to clear out of here before the Heroes actually find us," Shigaraki said. "We went to great lengths to hide this place from any prying eyes."

"U.A. doesn't take their time, We should move before it's too late."

"We don't have a choice," Deku said. Most of his injuries had already healed and he was ready to be on the move. "The heroes said they are continuing their investigation of us. We don't have time to sit here leisurely."

Shigaraki turned to the television resting at the back of the room, the one that had no video. Sensei was always watching. "Sensei, lend me your power."

A deep chuckle came from the television. "That was a wise decision, you two."

Deku nodded. "Then let's not waste any time—"

There was a sudden knock on the door. They all froze. "Hello, this is Pizza-La, Camino Store," an unfamiliar voice came from the other side.

Before the could react, All Might burst through the bricks from the opposite wall. "Smash!"

Spinner was knocked to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Kurogiri!" Shigaraki shouted. "The Gate!"

Before they had time to react, another Hero came swinging in through the hole in the wall. He wore a blue jumpsuit with a wooden mask and arms. Boughs of wood shot from his arm, wrapping around several of the villains, immobilizing them.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods swung in behind All Might.

"A tree?" Dabi said, annoyed. Blue flames sprang up around him. "What the heck?"

In the blink of an eye, a petite, elderly man in a white and yellow costume zoomed in. He kicked Dabi hard in the side of the head. His blue flames dissipated before he could burn his wooden restraints. More heroes had come than they anticipated. And based on the words spoken at the U.A. Press Conference, they hadn't expected the Pros to strike that same night. They were caught completely off guard.

"You can't run anymore, League of Villains!" All Might declared. "Why? Because we are here!"

"Right after the press conference?" Mr. Compress said. "Don't tell me this was pre-arranged!"

Another hero appeared as if from thin air beside the door. He was dressed like a ninja. "Come quietly, villains. Outside, you are surrounded by the police and skilled heroes like Endeavor."

All Might turned to Deku. "I'm sure you were scared. You did good bearing it. And, I'm sorry. Everything is all right now, young man."

"Kurogiri!" Shigraki shouted angrily. "Bring as many of them over as you can!"

"Nomu, I presume?" All Might laughed.

Nothing happened. Shigaraki glanced over at him. "What the hell is going on, Kurogiri?"

"I-I'm sorry, Shigaraki. But the Nomu that were supposed to be in a fixed location are not there."

"Huh?"

"You are still green, Shigaraki." All Might grinned. "League of Villains, you underestimated everything—the diligent investigations of the police and our anger. This is the end for you!"

The Ninja hero quickly knocked Kurogiri unconscious, blocking off their hopes of escape. Deku had to think fast. All Might seemed to believe he was still just a victim, which played to his favor. But he couldn't abandon his comrades. He had to figure out a way for them all to escape together. Suddenly black masses appeared throughout the bar, to the shock of everyone. Inhuman shrieks came from within as Nomu emerged from them. Their eyes were wide as they screeched, their brains exposed for all to see. They appeared from nowhere. But this wasn't Kurogiri's Warp Gate, it was something entirely different. In the moment of confusion, the same black substance spewed from the mouths of the villains. Deku's stomach retched as he felt the odd substance claw its way up his throat. It spilled out of him and enveloped him in blackness.

"What the—?" All Might turned around, shocked. He reached for Deku. "Young Midoriya!"

They were spat out of the strange vortexes and landed at their second hideout. The factory had been leveled and the Nomu gone. It was nothing but carnage. The bodies of unconscious heroes were tossed about haphazardly. And standing in the middle of it all was Sensei, wearing a crisply pressed black suite and his mechanical helmet.

"Sensei," Shigaraki said almost reverently.

"You failed again, huh, Tomura?" All For One said in his deep voice. "But do not be discouraged. Just try again. I have brought your associates back as well. The two of you must keep going." He held his hand out to both of them. "Do it over as many times as you need to. For that is why I am here. It's all for your sake."

It was the first time Bakugou had ever felt frozen. The sheer overwhelming power of the man in the mask was enough to keep him rooted. The others must have felt it too. They were frozen in fear. One moment the Pros were taking down the hidden base and the next, the masked man appeared and utterly defeated them! He had made it seem like nothing. But when he heard the other villains appear, he stood up straighter. He could hear Deku's voice. He was still with them! He peered around the corner of the broken cement wall. He could glimpse Midoriya's back. But he was not cowering or acting afraid. Instead he was standing tall. What the hell was wrong with that damn nerd? Wasn't he scared of the villain standing before him?

In a matter of seconds, All Might came hurtling toward the villains. But the man in the black mask stopped him with his bare hands. The impact sent a shockwave surging outward. It was all Bakugou and his classmates could do to keep from getting blown over.

"I will have you return everything, All For One!" All Might shouted.

"You're pretty late," All For One scoffed. "It's a little more than five kilometers from the bar to here. It was easily thirty seconds after I sent the Nomu before you arrived. You've gotten weaker, All Might."

Bakugou was shocked that the villain had held All Might back with his bare hands. No one alive would be able to do that. All Might was the strongest hero there was! He must be the villains' boss.

"I will take Young Midoriya back," All Might declared. "And this time I will throw you in prison for sure! Along with all of the League of Villains you control with you!"

All Might rushed at the villain, but with his stockpiled Quirks, All For One blew him away with ease. He turned to the others, his fingers turning black as he pointed at Kurogiri.

"All of you must escape," he said, forcibly activating Kurogiri's Quirk. "Take your comrades and go."

Bakugou couldn't afford to wait any longer. There was enough confusion that if he acted quickly enough, he could grab Deku and run. Explosions burst from his palms as he propelled himself forward. Iida reached for him but wasn't quick enough. Bakugou was upon them in an instant. A look of shock was on Shigaraki's scarred face. He snatched Deku by the front of his shirt. Using his explosions, he propelled himself as far away from the villains as he could.

"Kacchan—" Deku's words were cut short as he was yanked away.

"Oh my, we can't have that," All For One said.

"Sensei!" Deku shouted. "Open the gate!"

Bakugou looked back at the nerd, shocked. Before he could react, a warp gate opened up in front of them and swallowed them both. It spat them out in a dark hallway—one that seemed eerily familiar. They tumbled out, crashing into the wall. Everything was quiet and no one else was around. Bakugou tumbled out, still holding tight to Deku's shirt. He glanced around quickly. Where were they? Had the other villains been sent here as well? Deku punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, you damn nerd?" Bakugou shouted.

Deku stood over him, his eyes glowing red in the dark hallway. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Bastard…what the hell is going on with you?"

"You want me to spell it out for you?" He grabbed Bakugou by the front of his shirt. "It's all your fault, Kacchan. You ruin everything."

"Are you fucking serious?"

He smirked. "But I'll tell you what, Kacchan. You were right. After all these years, telling me I could never become a hero…it really got me thinking. If I can't be a hero, why don't I just become a villain instead?"

His eyes widened as the realization settled over him. Everything wrong he had been sensing in Deku had been true. There was something off about him…something very wrong. Deku had changed and it was all his fault. He had pushed him to this. And now he had to face the consequences. He had to face the fact that Deku had not been _taken_ by the villains but had joined them willingly. And it was all his fault.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 17!**_


	17. Deku Vs Kacchan

**Chapter 17**

Deku was stronger than he anticipated. During their fight at the first Hero Basic Training exercise, the nerd hadn't really fought. He had been crafty, using Bakugou's anger and maneuvers against him. It was only now that he realized Deku was stronger than he appeared. They tumbled in the dark hallway, grappling for an advantage over the other. Bakugou wasn't sure where they had ended up or exactly how they had been sent there since the Warp Guy had been unconscious. Grabbing Bakugou by the front of his shirt, Deku slammed him against the floor. Bakugou grit his teeth.

"Where the hell are we?" he growled.

"Don't you recognize it, Kacchan?"

Deku threw him into the doors. Bakugou crashed into the empty classroom, knocking desks aside. Chairs and desks clattered as they were knocked over. Now that he got a better look at his surroundings, they seemed familiar. Deku stalked toward him. With the moonlight streaming through the window, Bakugou could see his old friend's eyes better. They had clearly changed. There wasn't a trace of green left in his irises. They were red, like blood.

"Don't you remember?" Deku said sarcastically. "This is where the torture for me doubled."

"In school?"

"You were popular, strong. People followed your example. Do you know how strong your influence was?" Deku kicked aside one of the desks. "You know, it wasn't only you who bullied me. Do you know how many times I was tormented in these halls by your so-called friends? How many times I was pushed and kicked? They would throw away my books, write scathing words on my desk. They even beat me."

"What?"

Deku punched him, hard. Bakugou stumbled.

"Middle school might have been the spring board for you, Kacchan. But it was hell for me!"

Explosions burst from Bakugou's palms, launching him forward. He swung with his right hand, but Deku leaped out of the way before his attack could touch him. Deku grabbed him by his shirt. Pivoting, he used his friend's weight to throw him into the classroom doors. The wood splintered under Kacchan's weight and he tumbled out into the hallway. He sprang up immediately, launching more explosions at Deku. The attack barely grazed him. Deku ducked beneath the worst of it and kicked him hard in the gut. Bakugou coughed, the wind knocked out of him.

"Your moves are predictable," Deku said. "All these years, I haven't just been trailing behind you. I've watched and analyzed all of your attacks. I know them better than anyone."

Bakugou glowered up at him.

"What's wrong, Kacchan?" Deku sneered. "Are things not going how you planned?"

"How the hell did you get this strong?" He coughed, trying to catch his breath. "I thought you didn't have a Quirk."

In a flash, Deku was in front of him. He punched Bakugou in the jaw, sending him crashing through the wall. Deku was far stronger than Bakugou could have imagined. It was almost like he had strength like All Might. Though he had always been stronger than the damn nerd, this fight was almost one-sided. There was no way he could have gotten this strong in such a short amount of time. There had to be a trick to it.

"Oh, I didn't." Deku stalked toward him. "You see, after the accident, I was approached by the League. And they saw something in me that was useful. They offered me a chance and I took it."

Deku swung again, but Bakugou rolled out of the way. Bakugou shout a powerful stream of explosions toward him. Smoke and dust filled the room, obstructing the young villain from view. Though he couldn't see Deku, he could still hear him.

"Sensei gave me a drug—one that would speed up my recovery. It enhanced my healing as well as my strength. You could say it was an overall boost for my muscles. But you can't really call that a Quirk, could you?"

Black flames spewed from the smoke, engulfing the edges of the hole in the wall. Deku stepped through the opening. The nerd's clothes were torn and singed. Bakugou's barrage of attacks had hit its mark, but it didn't seem to have affected him at all. He was bleeding, but not as bad as he should have been. Tongues of flame appeared in Deku's palm, the firelight illuminating his face.

"So Sensei found me one—a Quirk that I could make my own. Since you've been so desperate to know, perhaps I should show you firsthand?"

He charged toward Kacchan. Bakugou dodged before his fist could connect. He spun around, launching another round of explosions into Deku's back. Before the boy could recover, Kacchan scrambled to his feet and darted from the room. He had to regroup and think of a better strategy. Deku was much different than he used to be. His usual tactics wouldn't work on him like this.

"Stop running, Kacchan! Fight me!" Deku shouted. As the smoke cleared, he realized Kacchan had fled. Resting his hand on the wall, he let his Quirk rampage. Flames stretched along the wall, seeping out into the rest of the middle school. If Kacchan wouldn't come to him, he would just have to smoke him out. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? You were desperate to fight me when school started! So here's your chance!"

Deku stormed out into the hallway, his flames already reaching to the ceiling. It would take only fiteen minutes for the building to be completely consumed. Kacchan wouldn't stay hidden for long. Their fight would also have been noticed by now. Someone would have called the authorities. He had to finish this quickly. The wall to his right suddenly exploded. He lifted his arm to shield his face. But before he could regain his composure, there was a bright flash—Kacchan's stun grenade. Kacchan seized the opening and punched him hard in the face. Before he could recover, Bakugou snatched him by the shirt and slammed him into the floor. As he raised his arm to strike again, explosions popping in his palms, Deku rolled to the side. He grabbed Bakugou's arm and pulled him down. They grappled for the upper hand. Eventually Deku fought his way on top. He pinned Kacchan's left arm down with his foot and held the right arm firmly in his hand. He sat straddling his former friend. With his free hand and struck him continuously. He punched Kacchan as hard as he could. He could see the blood blooming on Kacchan's face. The sight sent a shiver of excitement coursing through him.

Bakugou twisted beneath him, trying to break free. But Deku was strong. Explosions burst from his palms, bigger than normal. Deku was forcing him to use his maximum firepower. He could feel the muscles and bones in his arms pop and creak. It was too much strain on his body without the aid of his gauntlets, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Having knocked Deku off, Kacchan struggled to his feet, panting. He hadn't held back at all.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Bakugou panted as he spoke.

"Why?" Deku laughed, a mocking and maniacal laugh. "You're the one who pushed me here! And you want to know _why_?"

Again, Deku was upon him before he could blink. He snatched Bakugou by the arm and twisted hard, eliciting a cry of pain from him. He forced Kacchan to his knees, his arm pinned behind his back.

"All I wanted was to be friends, to be treated as an equal! But apparently I was too far beneath you for that," he said darkly.

He twisted harder until he heard a loud pop. Bakugou screamed as his shoulder dislocated. With Kacchan pinned to the ground, Deku struck him mercilessly. With each punch, excitement and satisfaction welled up from the pit of his stomach. The strong, prideful, stubborn Kacchan was at his mercy. He was finally on the other side of the pain. And as he beat him, Kacchan's struggling began to lessen. It was only when the flash of red siren lights pierced through the flames and smoke that Deku stopped, his breathing heavy. He looked down at Kacchan. Blood oozed from the side of his head and his arm had been twisted at an odd angle. Not only was it dislocated, but he must have broken it in his raged frenzy. Kacchan was still breathing, but it was ragged. Deku climbed off of him, trying to catch his breath. He had to escape before the authorities could find him.

Bakugou's vision swam in and out of focus. The smoke burned his lungs each time he breathed. Pain lanced through him with each labored breath. He could feel his ribs moving in a way he knew they shouldn't. Deku stood over him, a look of pure hatred reflected in his red eyes.

"See you later, Kacchan."

Deku turned and disappeared down the collapsing hallway. With his unbroken arm, Bakugou tried to drag himself forward. But a wall of flames blocked Deku from view.

"Get…get back here you damn…nerd…."

He coughed up a mouthful of thick blood. He gasped. Each breath was agony. He had to get out of here before he was burned alive, but he could hardly move. Faintly he could hear worried shouts as his surroundings began to dissolve away. The last thing he remembered was someone calling his name before hazy darkness closed in around him.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

All he could remember was pain. Everything was a hazy blur—a mixture of flashing sirens, intense pain, and despair. He would have slept long if it weren't for all those damn beeping noises. It was annoying. The incessant beeps, and the hiss of a machine. With each hiss, he could feel air being forced into his lungs. It burned. He wanted it to stop. Bakugou fought against the pull of deep sleep threatening to drag him down. He didn't want to be plunged back into the blackness. He had to know what was happening and what was making those damn noises. He struggled to open his eyes. But try as he might he couldn't keep them open for more than a single labored breath. Exhaustion would was over him, threatening to drag him back down into the abyss of deep slumber. Each time his eyes would flutter open, the next moment they would roll back into his head and he had to struggle to open them all over again.

Beep-beep-beep!

The sound was getting faster. He heard a soft rustling, someone scurrying around him. Muffled voices drifted through his consciousness.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Kirishima's muffled voice greeted his ears.

"It's to be expected," an unfamiliar voice said. "The sedation is wearing off. No doubt he's confused."

Everything was blurry when he finally forced his eyes open. He couldn't see straight and the light streaming in from the window was making everything too damn bright.

"Katsuki!" His mother's worried voice shouted. He could just make out her face as she leaned over him. "Are you finally awake?"

What was going on? Why did his body feel so heavy? And where the hell was that annoying beeping coming from? There was a weird smell of sterile plastic that he just couldn't shake. As he fought to remain conscious, he tried to focus on his surroundings. Something was strapped onto his face, held there by strings of plastic. There was another mechanical hiss, oxygen suddenly forced into his lungs at the same moment. Bakugou grasped at the bedsheets, trying to move. But it was agony.

"Try not to move around so much," his mother said. "You were hurt pretty bad."

"Bakugou, what happened?" Kirishimas asked nervously. "How'd you get so beat up?"

The memory of Deku, hovering over him as he mercilessly beat him, flashed through his mind. The frequency of the beeping sped up.

"That's enough! You are causing him unnecessary stress," the unfamiliar voice said again. The profile of a doctor came into view. "Bakugou-kun is in no condition to be answering any questions. What he needs right now is rest."

He felt his mother take his hand. "Go back to sleep, Katsuki. We'll be here when you wake up."

He didn't want to sleep. He needed to get the hell out of here and figure out what had happened. But his body didn't want to listen. No matter how many times he blinked, trying to stay conscious, his eyes kept rolling back in their sockets. The sound of their voices drifted together into a jumbled mess as sleep finally overtook him and he drifted off once more.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back next week for Chapter 18!**_


	18. Gone

**_Sorry it's a super short one! It's more of a connecting chapter between sections if that makes sense_**

 **Chapter 18**

When he came to, Bakugou found himself staring at the stark, sterile white ceiling of the hospital. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but he knew that Deku and the other villains were long gone by now. Deku had mercilessly beaten him. And with that fiery Quirk of his, he probably could have killed him if he had wanted to. But here he was, still alive. He had been badly injured, dislocated shoulder, multiple broken ribs, collapsed lung, and several severe burns, but he was still alive. Several people came to see him while he was recovering, the ploice, Aizawa-sensei, and many of his classmates as well. His mother and Kirishima were the faces the came to see him the most.

The ploice and Pro Heroes questioned him endlessly—why was he at the warehouse during the raid? How did he suddenly end up at the middle school? What had transpired afterward and what became of Midoriya? At first, Bakugou had been unable to answer their questions due to his injuries, but as he recovered, he resolved not to reaveal everything. Midoriya had been reported missing. No one else knew he had willingly joined the Villains and, for the time being, Bakugou intended to keep it that way. It was his fault he had pushed the nerd to such a decision, and if Midoriya's mother ever learned the truth, it would break her heart. At the very least, he wanted to spare Auntie of that truth.

When he regained consciousness, the story of All Might's fight against All For One was all over the news. It was all anyone was talking about. The Number One Hero had barely managed to defeat the villain. Having used up all his strength, all that was left behind was the gaunt, frail form of a man barely hanging on. And that revelation sent the public into a frenzy. What would happen now that the Symbol of Peace was basically powerless? How had he become like this?

It was all hard for him to grasp. Deku was gone. All Might was left powerless. And the villains had escaped. Bakugou's mother was far from the doting mother Mrs. Midoriya was, but the experience had clearly rattled her. She was constantly at his side. She barely left the hospital. When he was finally discharged from the hospital, his arms still in a sling, the incessant questions only seemed to follow him. There was an unsettling quiet hanging over everyone—a heavy apprehension. On their way home, they passed Midoriya's apartment, numerous police cruisers parked out front. He insisted they stop.

Without a word, Bakugou climbed the stairs to the Midoriya's small apartment. As he drew closer, he could hear Auntie's frantic voice. The police and teachers who had been constantly coming to question him were waiting in front of the hospital. But another familiar face was there as well. Mrs. Midoriya, tears pouring down her cheeks, was shouting something. The front door was open, allowing him to clearly hear every word.

"What about my child?" she cried at the top of her lungs, glaring at Aizawa. "It's been over a week since he was kidnapped and you've done _nothing_! Izuku…my baby is gone! You need to _do_ something!"

The police tried to calm her. "Please, ma'am, we are doing everything we can. Our top investigators are—"

"It's clearly not enough!"

"I take full responsibility as his teacher," Aizawa said. "I should have been more vigilant. My negligence allowed this to happen."

"If only he had never entered UA to begin with!" she screamed. "Then my baby might…."

"Please, calm down," one of the other officers said. "We have not given up on him. We will find your son. But please, don't make such a scene."

That's when she noticed Bakugou and his mother in her doorway. When she saw them, her tears flowed stronger than before. Her lip trembled.

"Mitsuki…Katsuki…."

She stumbled forward, grabbing onto Bakugou's shirt. The tears overflowed, her shoulders shaking as she clung to him. Her cries were almost incomprehensible.

"My baby…W-what happened to Izuku? H-he was there wasn't he, Katsuki? You saw him! What happened to my baby!"

Bakugou stiffened. Guilt clawed at his insides as he stared down at Deku's mother, crying and screaming about her boy. His mother pried Mrs. Midoriya off, trying to console the grieving woman. Bakugou slipped past her and headed for Deku's bedroom. There were a few officers inside. The numerous posters that had lined the nerd's walls had been torn, ripped pieces of All Might's face still grinning confidently down at him. Deku's prized collection of All Might action figures were all over the floor, several of them broken. Bending down, Bakugou picked up one of the fallen toys, All Might's plastic face cracked down the middle.

This was all his fault. Deku had tried to kill himself because of him, and now he had abandoned his mother. It was his fault. All his fault. He bit back the words as Mrs. Midpriya clung to him, crying at the top her her lungs. Somehow he had to set things right. He didn't know how, but he wasn't about to let it slide. If it was his fault Deku had joined the League of Villains, than it was his job to bring him back. He would save Deku somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he made up his mind to do so. He would save the damn nerd no matter what it took. He had to set things right if he wanted to become a Hero.

Deku had been right. He was no Hero. Far from it.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Months passed quickly, and still they were unable to locate Deku or any of the League of Villains. The experience had utterly broken Deku's mother. The police questioned her and even searched their small aparetment. Finding Deku's bedroom in disarray, All Might's posters ripped and several action figures destroyed aroused suspicions that something had been amiss with the boy. But they were unable to make any headway in their investigation.

But though their efforts had been fruitless, the League of Villains were not lying idle. Instead they had gone underground, joining forces with those in the darkest recesses of society. With All For One in custody, Deku and Shigaraki were left to lead the charge. Deku played the game as if it were a chess match. He was looking several moves ahead instead of dwelling on the present like Shigaraki. He might have pledged his assistance to the League, but he still had other goals he wished to achieve. And in order for that to happen, he needed comrades of influence. And what better place to begin than with the Yakuza. He had heard rumors of a particular yakuza family developing anti-Quirk drugs. They could prove useful.

He had to get in with their good graces. And for that he would have to tread carefully. He would have to be done with tact. And for that, he couldn't go around dressed like some high schooler. As he gazed at himself in the mirror, he almost didn't recognize himself. Kurogiri had ordered a suit for him. At first he had been hesitant, but now that he got a good look at himself, he quite liked the way it made him look. With the black vest and red tie, he looked the part of someone who should be taken seriously. He ran his fingers through his messy green hair, slicking it back slightly. The red in his irises gleamed in the lamplight.

"Ooooh, Deku-kun, I like the new outfit," Toga said, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"It looks better than I first anticuipated," he admitted.

"Hey, Deku." Dabi's voice drifted in from the hallway. "They said they're ready to meet."

He smirked, tugging a pair of gloves onto his hands. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

 _ **Remember to leave a review! I'm working on a separate project at the moment so the next Chapter may be late. Appologies in advance**_


	19. New Beginnings

_**I'm sorry it's so short and it's a week late! This fanfic has been taking the backburnner right now. And even though this chapter is short, I tried to make sure I at least had** something **you guys this week.**_

 **Chapter 19**

Deku's "kidnapping" had been a heavy blow to UA's reputation. The public's trust, which the school had built and relied on, was left shaken. Many of the other parents started to doubt UA's capabilities in protecting the students. Twice the League of Villains had infiltrated the school. Several students had been seriously injured in the ambush at the Summer Training camp, and with one student having been kidnapped parents demanded extra measures be taken to ensure the safety of their children. Some students were pulled out of the program altogether. And in the center of the questions was Bakugou. He had been Deku's closest friend and had been the last to see him unharmed before he vanished along with the League. But Bakugou's answers were never enough.

Eventually the uproar died down, but it took several months. During that time, Bakugou's mother spent a lot of time with Mrs. Midoriya. Auntie was inconsolable. After Deku had vanished, she went to the police station everyday to beg the Chief of Police for any information on her son. But each time she was turned away emptyhanded. He had vanished without a trace. But everyone still believed he had been kidnapped. Only Bakugou knew the truth—he had joined them of his own free will.

Bakugou swore to himself that he would save Deku no matter what. After everything he had done—driving him to the edge—he couldn't call himself a hero if he couldn't bring Deku back. There was no way that someone like Deku, who had dreamed of being a hero since he was small, could ever _really_ be happy as a villain...could he?

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Though he had been driven into hiding with the rest of the League of Villains, Deku's life grew better by the day. After striking a deal with the Shie Hassaikai family—a powerful yakuza clan—he quickly established himself in the hierarchy. Unlike Shigaraki, who wanted nothing to do with them, Deku sought to seize every opportunity that came his way. He quickly garnered a reputation in the underground as a master strategist.

Deku was cunning. He didn't give away his advice for free. He gave counsel to those who could pay. And like pawns on a chess board, he used them until they had nothing left to offer him. It had taken months for him to build up trust in the Captain of the yakuza family—Kai Chisaki. He had been reluctant to let them in on the secrets of their anti-Quirk drug, but it seemed Deku's patience was finally paying off. Chisaki had agreed to let him see how they were made.

Kocking on the door, Deku waited patiently to be admitted. One of Chisaki's underlings opened the door.

"Come in, Deku," Chisaki said.

The man sitting at the desk, though not particularly strong in appearance, exuded a malicious aura. Deku had been wary of him the moment they met, but he hid it behind his false smile. Chisaki sat at the desk, his eyes locked on the green-haired boy. The man had short dark brown hair and wore a black dress shirt and silver tie. He wore a plague mask over his nose and mouth, the long beak-like mask adding to his foreboding appearance. Chisaki propped his elbows on the desk, lacing his fingers together.

"You've made quite a name for yourself among my associates," he said.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me the opportunity." Deku bowed his head respectfully. "I couldn't have done it without your influence."

"You've made yourself valuable."

"Thank you—"

"But let me make myself clear," Chisaki cut him off. "Once you have ceased to be useful, I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

Deku smiled innocently unfazed. "I was prepared for that from the moment we met."

Chisaki stood, making his way slowly around the desk. "I don't like you. You think too much like I do. You are calculated and calm, not like that buffoon you associate with—the creep with the hands. But I can't deny that you are useful."

"You said you had a proposition for me?"

"Yes. I want to purge this world of the Quirk epidemic. These _powers_ are nothing more than a plague that must be cured. And I have been working on just such a cure. I have been spreading it little by little through small dealings but it isn't enough. If we combine our influence we can expand our reach and eradicate this disease much quicker."

"I've heard a lot about this drug and several of my clients have asked about it. I'm very curious to hear more."

He nodded, starting for the door. "Follow me."

Chisaki led him through the grand home that their yakuza clan called home. He stopped before a plain-looking doorway and opened it. A long stairwell led deep beneath the home. As they descended deeper, it felt less like a home and more like a dungeon. The basement was barren—a maze of damp concrete and exposed pipes. Deku kept track of their route, not wanting to get lost should something happen. After all, he didn't quite trust Chisaki and his gang, nor did they completely trust him. Chisaki had made that quite clear. Pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket, he stopped before a lone metal door. When he found the right key, he slid it into the hole, the lock clicking.

When he opened the door, Deku was shocked by what was inside. The room was painted like a child's nursery, complete with a bed and dresser fit for a child. Boxes of unopened toys were stacked on the floor near the bed. Yet despite the paint and toys, the room felt barren and sad. Two men, dressed in white lab coats and wearing surgical gloves and masks, stood crowded over the bed.

"How was it?" Chisaki asked.

"She's worn out, but shouldn't need any further treatment in order to recover," one of the men said."

"Good." Chisaki gestured to the bed. "This is the source of our drug."

As Deku stepped around him to get a better look, he stopped dead in his track. Lying curled up on the bed was a little girl. She had long white hair, tinted a pale blue when the light hit it just right, a horn protruding from the right side of her forehead. She wore a simple white dress that came down to her shins. But it looked more like a hospital gown than a dress. Her arms and legs were covered in bandages. She looked helplessly up at them, exhaustion reflected in her red eyes. Deku approached the bed and reached out his hand. She recoiled, her eyes widening in fear.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," Chisaki warned. "She has a Quirk that can rewind a person's body. It can reduce you to nothing if she's not careful. Like she did to her parents. You could end up ceasing to exist entirely."

Deku clenched his hand as he drew it back. Seeing the girl like this filled him with rage—anger at the way she was being treated. Chiskai was using her as a pawn. It reminded him of the way he had been treated through school. She was looked down upon, treated like trash, just like him.

"How do you make a drug from a child?" he asked, swallowing back his anger. He couldn't lose it here. He had to figure out a way to help the girl. And if he lost his temper now, they it would help no one.

"We've done hundreds of tests and experiments, but we've finally managed to use Eri's blood to pinpoint the gene that holds the Quirk Factor mutation. And once that gene has been targeted, the drug activates her Quirk to rewind that person to a Quirkless state." Chisaki chuckled. "Once we've mass produced it and spread it wide enough, we will be able to cure this world of the Quirk epidemic."

"I would love a demonstration."

Though he couldn't see Chisaki's grin, it was reflected in his narrow eyes. "I've got just the test subject."

As Chiskai and the doctors filed out of the bedroom, Deku lingered behind. He knelt down beside the bed and gazed at the little girl trembling in front of him. He reached out again. Eri squeezed her eyes shut, afraid he was going to strike her. But he merely patted her gently on the head. He could feel her trembling.

"There's no need to be scared," he said, his voice gentle. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She cracked one eye open, staring at him with confusion. She was wary of him. Judging by her appearance, she had every right to be scared. It looked like she had been mercilessly experimented on. Despite the colors of the bedroom and the toys on the floor, it couldn't cover up the pain and misery hanging over the room.

"Deku," Chisaki said sharply. "Hurry up."

"Yes, I'm coming." Deku stood, offering Eri a kind smile. "I'll come see you again, okay?"

He followed Chisaki out of the room. And as the heavy metal door closed behind them, he could feel the girl's despair following him. She was a prisoner. And even though he was a villain, he couldn't stand seeing an innocent child treated that way. He hadn't abandoned his morals. He didn't want her to end up like him. She, at least, had a chance.

 _ **Remember to leave a review! Chapter 20 coming soon!**_


	20. Diverging Paths

_**Secret Project Announcement: I'm publishing a fantasy book yaaaaaay! That's why my fanfic updates have slowed down and the chapters have been shorter...sorry. I've been focusing on the book which forces me to totally shift gears from this story cause they're totally different. But if you're interested in staying up to date on my publishing news or are interested in becoming a Beta Reader for my future works, send me a PM and let me know! I hope you wonderful people will continue to support me!**_

 **Chapter 20**

Deku was surprised at just how well the anti-Quirk drug worked. In Chisaki's demonstration, one of his underlings who had attempted to betray the family was on a rampage. He attacked anyone who came near him. His beast-like Quirk, which gave him the fangs and claws of a lion with the instincts to match, was tearing up anyone who came close. Chisaki loaded his gun with a single bullet containing the drug. With a cry of rage, the man lunged for him. Chisaki shot him square in the chest. Instantly his animalistic features melted away, making him nothing more than a worthless human. Demonstration complete, Chisaki pulled off his glove and grabbed him by the face. The man's face contorted in pain for a second before his entire skull imploded. Kai Chisaki was merciless man who viewed everyone around him as pawns. Once they had lost their usefulness or did something he did not approve of, he disposed of them. And with his Quirk—Overhaul—which allowed him to disassemble or reassemble anything he touched, he could get rid of them with ease.

He knew Chisaki would be a difficult man to deal with. Deku had no intention of serving under him for long, and he knew he would have to be careful about how he went about it when the time came. But what interested him most was this new drug. It would be a total game changer. He and the mafia leader at least agreed on one thing—Quirks were a plague on humanity. Chisaki saw it as a simple disease which he wanted to cure, but for Deku it was the source of the injustice he had suffered. Because he had been born Quirkless he had been put down and bullied his whole life. If people were to be equals, either evertone would have to have a Quirk or no one could.

There was a prototype of the drug circulating on the Black Market, which is what Deku's contacts were seeking. It would nullify a person's Quirk for a short period. There was also another Black Market drug—Trigger—which boosted Quirks for a short period of time. With all three drugs, it would create a monopoly on the broken Quirk-dependent society. Whoever controlled the circulation of all three would be the most powerful man in Japan.

When Deku returned to his room, a few of the League members were waiting for him. Toga threw her arms around him when he entered.

"Deku-kuuuuuun," she said in a sing-songy voice. "We've been waiting for you!"

The girl had taken a liking to him after seeing him beat-up and covered in blood after the incident at the UA Summer Training Camp. She had a sick obsession with blood and gore. That along with her admiration of strong Quirks, she had quickly become attached to him. Mr. Compress and Twice were there as well, masked as usual.

"What are you three doing here?" Deku said, prying Toga off him.

"I'm so boooooored." Toga grinned. "Can't we cut up some of these old guys yet?"

"That's right, this is the worst." Twice nodded. "It's the best!"

"Shigaraki asked us to check in on your progress." Mr. Compress removed his mask. "How long are we intending to align with the Eigth Precepts?"

"As long as necessary," Deku said. "They are the only ones who can produce the anti-Quirk serum. That drug is crucial to my plans."

"And what plans are those?" Mr. Compress persisted. "You have not divulged your long-term goals. Neither has Shigaraki."

"Don't worry about that for now. Once I find out how they manage to produce the drug, we'll be rid of these lowlifes."

Twice folded his arms, nodding in agreement. "They are all lowlifes. No, they're not!"

Mr. Compress sighed. "And how exactly do you plan to get your hands something that valuable? The Eight Precepts won't trust you so easily with secrets like that."

Deku grinned. "I know where the key is. And she might be more willing to help us than Chisaki thinks."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Young Bakugou."

Glancing behind him, Bakugou looked at All Might. He was standing there in his shriveled, skinny form. During his fight with All For One, the truth had been revealed. All Might's power was fading, forcing him to retire as a Pro Hero. Despite his weakened state, he had managed to defeat the super villain, who now sat in the tightest security cell in maximum security perison. Bakugou's injuries were healing as well. After having fought Deku in their old middle school, he had been recovering from several serious injuries. His left arm was still broken and his ribs hurt where they had fractured, but he was back in class. Recovery Girl even helped aid his healing process, but there was only so much the aging hero could do.

After receiving no response from Bakugou, All Might cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you about Young Midoriya."

He scowled. "I told the Pros and police everything already," he grumbled. Which was mostly true. He hadn't admitted that Deku had voluntarily joined the villains. After seeing the nerd's mom, he couldn't bring himself to give her more heartache.

"Yes, I know." All Might rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I understand you're tired of being questioned by police, but I have something different that I must ask you. Something very important."

"Fine."

Hand still on the boy's shoulder, All Might steered him down they hall. He led Bakugou to the Teacher's Lounge. No one was inside. All Might gestured for him to enter and closed the door behind them. All Might sat on one of the couches.

"Please have a seat, Young Bakugou."

Bakugou flopped down on the couch opposite his childhood hero. He stared silently at the husk of the hero he had admired since he was a little boy.

"I can understand why you refused to admit it when you were questioned by the other Pros and the police, but I know you fought with Young Midoriya." Bakugou frowned when All Might spoke. "I don't know why you chose to keep quiet about it, but I respect your feelings. However, I must ask you this—when you fought, did Young Midoriya have a Quirk?"

Bakugou looked away, not wanting to meet All Might's gaze. The hero wouldn't believe him if he lied. That much was obvious. Everyone, even those in the other classes, knew Bakugou's tenacity and strength. There was no way he would come back with such terrible injuries if someone without a Quirk had fought him.

"Yeah," he finally grumbled.

"He did not have a Quirk before entering UA, did he?"

This time Bakugou remained silent.

"I met Young Midoriya once by accident several months before classes began," All Might said, choosing his words carefully. "It was brief, but he asked me if it was possible for someone without a Quirk to be a hero. I told him to give up on chasing dreams like that…to aim for something more achievable like being a police officer. I had forgotten about it until much later and I fear something in the boy changed. Do you know anything that could have happened to Young Midoriya to make him a target of the League of Villians?"

"Deku fucking snapped."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know but something in him fucking snapped!" He stood quickly, kicking the coffee table in frustration. "He was rambling about injustices and shit. The damn nerd…he's totally lost it."

"Did Young Midoriya—"

"Those shitty villains didn't just _kidnap_ him. Deku _left_."

All Might remained silent a moment, nodding as he mulled over Bakugou's words. "This is more serious than I anticipated. You believe him to be a member of the League of Villains?"

Bakugou could tell by his questions and the look in All Might's sunken eyes that he already knew the answer. He was just trying to confirm it.

"I don't know what the nerd is thinking, but I don't think he's coming back."

"Thank you, Young Bakugou. I know it must be difficult for you to talk about."

All Might reached out to pat him on the shoulder but Bakugou smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your pity," he growled.

Throwing the door open, he stormed out into the hall. The damn nerd, even when he was gone he was making his life more difficult. It had been hard for Bakugou to accept the fact the Deku had willingly joined the League of Villains, claiming that society was broken. But Bakugou was determined to prove him wrong. He couldn't rightfully call himself a Hero if he couldn't save people. And what better way to prove himself a Hero than to save Deku from himself. He swore he would find Deku and change his mind—change him back to the annoying nerd he used to be. Even if it was the last thing he did.

 _ **Remember to leave a review! I don't know when I'll be posting next, but Chapter 21 is coming soon! Thanks again :)**_


	21. Deku and Eri

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! My life has been pretty hectic recently and I've had zero time to work on this fanfic. Thank you for your patience! Sorry it's a little short (I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and back in the original headspace when I first started it).**_

 _ **I'm pretty much skipping the License Exam because I don't wanna rehash it and**_ _ **I'm not changing much :/**_

 **Chapter 21**

Deku spent most of his days playing the role of Chisaki's submissive underling. After years of bullying and belittling, he was an expert at playing meek and passive—easily controlled. It was easy to fall into the Eight Precept's good graces if he remained the "good boy." But every spare second he spent in the bedroom deep in the basement, with Eri. It took some convincing to get the guards to let him in without Chisaki, but his smooth words and persistence eventually swayed them to agree.

The brightly decorated bedroom was a nothing but a façade. It wasn't a child's room, it was a prison. Eri's terror was proof enough of that. Anyone who walked through her door was nothing more than a tormentor, a source of pain and fear. When Deku first started to visit her, she would stare it him from the corner of the room, her wide eyes full of fear. The subtlest of movements would make her flinch. She was so traumatized. He knew it would take time to win her over. But at this point, he was willing to do anything. He would sit on the floor by the door and speak softly to her. Deku came faithfully every day, even when it seemed he was getting nowhere. For the first week, she simply shrank into the corner farthest from him, watching him like a frightened animal. When she eventually felt a bit more comfortable, she began to sit closer and responded to his questions.

There was something about Eri that tugged at Deku's heart. Though his intentions weren't much better than Chisaki's, he at least wanted to help her. Like the Eight Precepts, he wanted to use Eri's Quirk, and the drug it could create, to achieve his own goals. But he would not torture the poor girl the way her so-called guardian did. She was just a child. She didn't deserve this. She was a victim—just as he had been. They were the same.

Eventually, he began to win Eri's trust. She would sit beside him, timidly talk to him. It was during those quiet times that Deku's heart felt a little bit lighter. He wished those hours could last forever. He wished time would stop and they could just forget their hardships. But reality is a cruel mistress. He knew it could never last.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Eri-chan?" he asked.

Eri was sitting in his lap as he brushed her long white hair. She twisted the hem of her oversized shirt. Though the room was decorated cheerfully, and she had an abundance of toys, she was always dressed in plain clothing. They were more like hospital gowns than actual clothes. Eri chewed on her lip before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You're only six, so you have a lot of time to think about it." Deku ran the brush through her hair a few more times before breaking the silence once more. "Maybe one day I can take you to the park and we can play together. Would you like that?"

She nodded. Turning to look at him, her red irises seemed to shine briefly. "I…I want to grow up and be nice, like Mister Deku."

A pang shot through his chest. She could only see one half of him, yet her words were so sincere. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly. He patted her head gently.

"Eri-chan, you don't want to be like me."

"But you're so nice," she said, her voice quiet. "You're different." Eri snuggled into his embrace. "No one has ever touched me like this before. Your hands are kind."

Deku swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. "Hey, I've got a nice idea. I want to get you a nice dress, something better than these gowns Chisaki gives you."

She stiffened at the mention of the boss's name. She looked up at him, excitement reflected in her innocent eyes.

"Would you like that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Can…can it have ruffles?"

"It can have anything you want on it. What color would you like?"

She thought a moment, her eyes flicking down at the red tie Deku always wore. "Red," she whispered.

"Okay. It'll be red." He pulled back slightly, so he could see her face clearly. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Before I can do that, I need to bring one of my friends here. Is that okay?"

The excitement in her eyes soon turned to fear. Eri was still afraid of everyone else. He quickly tried to assuage her fears. "He won't hurt you Eri-chan. And I'll be here the whole time. He just needs to take your measurements to make sure your new dress fits you just right." He smiled. "Okay?"

It was like she was searching his eyes for the truth. Eventually she nodded, snuggling back into his embrace. Deku sat there, simply holding her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "This time I'll protect you."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The rush of water pouring out of the faucet drowned out his conflicted thoughts. Deku splashed cold water on his face. It wasn't a complete lie. He did care about Eri, but he also needed her in order to achieve his goals. He gripped the edges of the sink, the cool porcelain bringing the heat in his hands back down. When his emotions started to slip, his fiery Quirk often slipped out of control. But he had to keep a level head. Water rolled down his cheeks as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Cold, red eyes stared back at him from behind green hair.

"Deku-kuuuuuun!" Toga called from outside the bathroom. The blonde opened the door, grinning at the sight of him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just gathering my thoughts."

"What are we gonna do now?" She pouted when she spoke. "You've been spending too much time with that brat. I never see you anymore."

"Toga, go find Twice and tell him to come here."

"Why?"

"I've got a very important job for him."

Toga's eyes lit up. "Are you finally going to tell us the plan?"

He nodded. "It's about time we get things moving."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

After the summer training camp, things at UA started progressing much more rapidly than Bakugou had anticipated. After a few short months, they were on their way to the licensing exam to obtain their Provisional Hero License. After his conflict with Deku back at their old middle school, something had changed in the arrogant young teen. He didn't shout as much at his classmates and he seemed much more focused than he had been before. And even during the exam, he was more willing to collaborate with a few of the other students, even if it was just Kirishima and Kaminari. The test flew by in a blur and when they displayed the scores at the end, he had barely managed to pass. He was one point away from failing. Before he would have flown into a rage, demanding why he had scored so low. As long as he passed, that was all he cared about.

With a Provisional License, the students were free to apply at local agencies as sidekicks in training. However, unlike during their internships, the agencies they had partnered with before didn't always accept the students back. Bakugou swore he would never work for Best Jeanist again. It had been a worthless experience! Instead, he applied to the same agency as Kirishima, to work with the Pro Hero Fat Gum. Bakugou didn't care who it was with, as long as he could use it as a stepping stone to becoming a full-fledged hero. After all, he couldn't go after Deku and bring him to his senses if he couldn't even become a Pro.

At first it had been boring patrols and a few squabbles with low-class criminals—purse snatchers and shoplifters. But it wasn't until a proposition arrived at their agency from the Hero Sir Nighteye. He was putting together a Raid Team. There had been increased activity in the underground, selling black market drugs that could enhance a person's Quirk for a short period. And recently a bullet that could temporarily nullify a Quirk. Sir Nighteye had figured out who the masterminds behind these dangerous drugs were and had a plan to stop them. They would be facing the Eight Precepts—one of the most dangerous yakuza gangs. But not only that, the League of Villains was working with these criminals.

Deku.

There was a chance they would run into the damn nerd. There was a chance Bakugou would be able to stop him, bring him back and fix things. However, there was also a chance it could go horribly wrong. But if there was chance, Bakugou was going to take it.

 _ **Hopefully the gap until the next chapter will not be as long. I will have it up as soon as possible! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	22. Dark Light Rising

_**Good news, guys! I've gotten back into a writing binge so I have enough written so I should be able to keep my weekly upload schedule like I used to! I know it's been a long wait, but it was a much needed break**_

 **Chapter 22**

The sheer number of heroes gathered in the meeting room was enough to convey the gravity of their mission. A few days prior, Fat Gum had called Bakugou and Kirishima—they were needed for a very important case. The two of them ended up arriving at the meeting point along with Uraraka and Asui. But when they arrived, they quickly realized the case they would be involved in was an important one. Not only were the Big Three of UA there—Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajiki, and Nejire Hado—but several minor and top heroes were gathered along with their sidekicks. Even their homeroom teacher was present. As they all filed into the meeting room, Bakugou slumped into his chair and propped his feet up on the table, Kirishima sitting beside him.

Sir Nighteye had called the gathering and sat at the head of the tables. Standing beside him was a dark-skinned young woman with a bobbed haircut. She wore a tight-fitting costume and a clear mask over her face. She was one of Sir Nighteye's sidekicks, Bubble Girl.

"Let's get started," Sir Nighteye said.

Bubble Girl stood up, clearing her throat as she did so. "Since about two weeks ago, we at the Nighteye Offices have been independently observing a certain villain group known as the Eight Precepts."

Another of Sir Nighteye's sidekicks stood. "I have been personally conducting the tracking and observation as per the instructions put forth by Sir Nighteye," he explained. "Within the one-year period that I have been investigating, there has been a rapid increase between the members of the underground organization as well as people outside of the group. They appear to be an organization moving with intent to expand and accumulate funds."

"Shortly after the commencement of the investigation, we made contact with Bubaigawara Jin," Bubble Girl interjected. "The villain known as 'Twice'."

Video recordings appeared on the screen on the far wall, behind Sir Nighteye's chair. Surveillance footage of the villain along with an unknown man started playing. Though the sound was disabled, it was clear they were having a heated discussion.

"He was particularly cautious of being followed and I was unable to continue tracking him, but from here I was able to corroborate with the police," the sidekick said. "They were able to confirm that during this meeting some kind of skirmish had occurred."

"Hmph." The old man in a white and yellow costume harrumphed. "So it's related to the League of Villains. That's why you called me out here?"

Sir Nighteye cleared his throat. "We have reason to believe that the Eight Precepts have made the dispersal of unlicensed goods part of their livelihood."

"Long time ago we smashed those kinda things to pieces," Fat Gum said in his heavy Kansai accent. "But a few days ago my intern Tamaki was shot by somethin' new, the likes we ain't never seen." Fat Gum laid a ziploc bag on the table, the shattered remains of a syringe inside. "A drug that erases Quirks."

"Erases Quirks?" one of heroes shouted in disbelief.

The room was soon an uproar of concerned muttering and questions one after the other.

"After some rest, my Qurik returned to normal," Tamaki muttered.

"If the Quirk recovered then there's not much to worry about, is there?" one of the Pros asked.

"Right after Tamaki got shot, we took him to the hospital to get a look-see," Fat Gum explained. "And his Quirk-factor had taken damage. It's not like Eraserhead's Quirk, which temporarily disables it. There were no other abnormalities in Tamiki's body. It was just his Quirk-factor that was attacked. So we took the pieces back to get analyzed."

"What were the results?"

"The serum inside contained human blood and cells," Fat Gum said.

A hush fell over the heroes gathered. Uraraka's face went pale. It was like hearing something straight out of a horror story.

"In other words, the effect of the drug is derived from a person, or rather a Quirk," Bubble Girl supplied. "A Quirk to destroy other Quirks."

"Most of the organized crime that has been on the rise lately seem to be traceable back to the Eight Precepts," Bubble Girl's partner continued.

"The factor that links this all together is the Quirk of the the Eight Precpets' Capo, Chisaki, which is called 'Overhaul'. It's a power that can disassemble and reassemble any target," Nighteye said. "His Quirk, along with the bullets that can destroy Quriks, are the key pieces." A hush fell over the heroes gathered. "According to our informants, Chisaki reportedly has a daughter. However, she has no birth certificate so the particulars aren't clear. Based on our reports of her condition, coupled with Chisaki's Quirk, we believe they are making these bullets out of her body. There's no definitive proof, but should these villains complete their work on these bullets and manage to supply them to other villains across the country…a bullet that could take Quirks themselves and completely eradicate them could bring some very dark ideas to fruition."

"So what are we sitting around for?" Bakugou said. He was tired of hearing them all talk. What they needed now was action. "We just have to storm in there and rescue the kid and blow up their research, right?"

"That's the aim of the game," Fat Gum said. "But it's gonna be a very difficult case. You can't just go rushin' in there blowin' up the base. We've gotta go 'bout this wisely."

The more the Pros talked about the case. The more Bakugou's mind kept getting drawn back to the connection with the League of Villains. Everyone else was under the impression that Deku had been kidnapped by the villains and was still in danger, but Bakugou knew otherwise. The nerd was helping to pull the strings. All this talk of using an innocent girl for biological weaponry and experiments…it didn't sound like Midoriya at all. Villain or not, he had a soft spot in his heart for the innocent and helpless. There's no way he could be going along with this thing the Eight Precepts was doing…could he? Tiny seeds of doubt sprouted in his mind the more he listened. Bakugou would just have to find out for himself. He hoped they would find Deku when the plan was put into action. After their last encounter, Bakugou was left with a bitter taste in his mouth and was itching for answers. It was about time he pounded some sense into the damn nerd's head. He was going to drag Deku back home if it was the last thing he did.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It was hell trying to get Twice into Eri's room without Chisaki finding out. And once Deku _did_ manage it, the poor girl was terrified of him. She clung to Deku's leg, peeking out at the masked man standing before her. Deku could feel her trembling as she clung to him. He knelt beside her and patted her head gently.

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of him, Eri-chan," he said. "This is my friend. I told you about him before, remember?"

She nodded.

"He's just here to take your measurements. That way your new dress will fit you perfectly."

"Dress?" Twice repeated, confused.

Deku shot him a heated look. He turned back to Eri. "I know it's scary, but you can let him measure you, right?"

"But he's scary," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Twice.

"He's just a regular guy. Like me." He looked up at Twice and gestured for him to come closer. "Come here."

"I'm confused, Deku," Twice admitted. "What is this about?"

Deku reached up and snatched the mask off of Twice's head, revealing the blond man's face, his eyes wide. He had a large scar running down the middle of his forehead. Twice leaped back clawing at his face desperately.

"NO! WITHOUT MY MASK I'LL SPLIT APART!" he shouted frantically.

Eri shrank back in fear, her grip on Deku's shirt tightening. Deku turned back to her and smiled.

"He's a bit strange, but he's just a regular person. There's no need to be afraid of him."

She glanced nervously from Deku to the frantic, screaming man in the corner.

"I know you're very brave. Can you be a big girl and let Twice take your measurements?" Deku asked gently. "I'll be right here with you, okay?"

She took another long look at the strange man before nodding. "Okay…."

"Twice," Deku said tersely. "Stop screaming and get over here."

"The mask!" he shouted. "I need the mask or I'll split!"

Deku tossed it to him. Twice hastily pulled the cloth over his head and, once it was back in place, heaved a sigh of relief.

"You didn't have to do that," Twice said.

"Just shut up and get over here, will you? We don't have a lot of time."

Twice pulled out a measuring tape and approached the little girl. He took careful measurements of her height, weight, the length of her arms—everything was precise down to the last centimeter. Once Twice had exact measurements of a subject, he could create living, breathing duplicates. He could only create two at a time, but he could make them as often as he wanted. This would be the crux of Deku's plan. To continue the production of Quirk destroying drugs, but also keeping Eri safe, was to create more of her. Once Twice had finished, Deku patted her head, smiling kindly.

"You were a very good girl. So brave!"

She smiled shyly.

"I'll be back soon with your dress, okay? I'm sure you'll look very pretty in it."

Eri nodded, excitement reflected in her innocent eyes. Deku and Twice slipped out of her bedroom and made their way back to the room Chisaki had given them to use. When they had first arrived at the home of the Eight Precepts, it had been hard to find their way around, thanks to the maze-like hallways. But now Deku could navigate them with ease. When he opened the door, Toga flung her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"It's not fair Deku-kuuuuun. How come Twice got to go with you but I couldn't?" she pouted.

"You would have scared Eri-chan," he said, prying her off. "She was frightened enough with Twice there. It would have been too much for her if you were there too."

"So how exactly are you planning to use my duplicates?" Twice asked. "Not like I care. I do!"

"I promised Eri-chan that I would protect her," Deku said. "I don't want her to go through any more suffering. But I still need her Quirk."

"How do you expect to do both at the same time?" Toga asked, sitting on the arm of the couch. "That sounds suuuuuuper hard."

"We can just use the clones," Deku replied. "They're not real people anyway. So it's not the same thing if we use the bodies of the clones to keep manufacturing the drugs. And as long as Eri-chan never finds out, her view of us...of me, will never change. I'll be her savior—her hero. She'll never have to go through this hell again."

"By the way, Deku-kun, I hear there's a big raid about to happen," Toga said. "The police and the heroes are coming to steal the brat away from us."

"I knew they'd come eventually." He strode toward the coffee table. The chess board lay open, the pieces still in their starting positions. He plucked up the black queen and smiled. "But I'm not worried. There's no way I'd let them take our queen."

"You seem pretty happy," Twice pointed out. "You look miserable!"

"I was just thinking about how I might get to see some of my old 'friends'. I'm just excited to see how much they've grown. I hope they'll be happy to see me too."

Toga giggled. "You're twisted, Deku-kun."

"Just wait. Soon they'll see just how twisted I've become."

 _ **Remember to leave a review! Check back on Monday for Chapter 23! :)**_


	23. Close Encounter

**Chapter 23**

The raid was set to take place in three days. Until that time, no one was allowed to discuss the plan. Bakugou and the others were sent back to the dorms. When they walked inside, there were a cluster of extra shoes, one of which was a pair of red sneakers that looked just like Deku's. But they couldn't be the nerd's shoes, could they? Bakugou raced into the common room, several of their classmates gathered around the couches. Four familiar faces sat among them—ones he hadn't seen since the summer training camp.

A tall woman with blonde hair turned to look at them as they came in. "You all look well, my little kittens," Pixie-Bob said with a smile.

"The Wild Pussycats!" Uraraka said, excitement brimming in her voice. She trotted over to them. "It's been a while."

Tsuyu came in behind her. "When did you get here, ribbit?"

"We just arrived," Mandalay said.

"They brought Cat Paw Buns!" Ashido grinned, holding up the box of sweets.

Kirishima clapped Bakugou on the shoulder. "What's your deal, man? You ran in here so fast I thought there was something wrong." He frowned. "Your face is totally white. You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"I'm fine," he grumbled, brushing Kirishima's hand aside. "I just thought those shoes belonged to someone else."

"So why did you come to UA?" Uraraka asked.

"We were celebrating Ragdoll's reinstatement into the Wild Pussycats," Mandalay said. "But we had another reason for coming."

"We still feel guilty about Midoriya-kun's disappearance," Tora said in his deep voice. "It's all due to our negligence."

Mandalay lowered her head. "We know he's still missing, but Kouta wanted to come here anyway. He was hoping Midoriya-kun might be here even though he's still…."

"So those red shoes belong to the brat?" Bakugou growled.

Mandalay laughed. "He picked them out himself. 'It's gotta be red,' he said. Seems that after Midoriya-kun saved him from that huge villain that night, he took quite a liking to him."

"H-hey!" Kouta shouted, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "That's not true! I just thought…they'd look cool."

"Midoriya always had red shoes like that, didn't he, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Ever since we were kids."

"Wait, you're friends with Midoriya?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Bakugou grumbled.

Kouta jumped off the couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope, the paper wrinkled. He held it out for Bakugou.

"I wrote this thank-you letter to Midoriya and I wanted to give it to him but…you think you could give it to him when the police find him?"

They all thought Deku was "missing." He wanted to scream in frustration. But he couldn't tell them the truth, not when they all still had hope. And this kid looked up to the damn nerd. He clenched his fist, wishing everyone in the room could disappear and leave him the hell alone. Instead, he took the letter from the boy.

"Thanks," Kouta said.

Bakugou averted his eyes. "Whatever."

He stormed past them. He couldn't stand to be around these cheerful idiots in their ignorant bliss. It was maddening! Bakugou slammed the button for the elevator so hard, he could have sworn he heard the plastic crack. When it dinged and the door opened, he hurried inside without another word. And as the doors closed, he looked down at the envelope in his hands. One the front Kouta had written "To my hero."

"Damnit, Deku," he muttered. "You fuckin' idiot."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Deku stood in front of the window display, rows of televisions broadcasting the local news. There was nothing that hinted at the upcoming raid on the Eight Precepts. The Heroes and police would have that tightly under wraps. He didn't expect any of the reporters to have any knowledge of it, but he had decided to get out of the house and see for himself. Though they had eyes and ears in the underworld and word had made it to them about the plans for a raid, Deku wasn't worried. Their intel didn't mention when it would happen, but it was sure to be soon. Until then, he was content to bide his time. As the broadcast continued, the news anchor moved on to a separate segment.

"In other news, police are still searching for sixteen-year-old Midoriya Izuku—a first-year student at UA," the man on the television said. Deku's school picture appeared on the screen, smiling proudly in his gray blazer, his green eyes bright behind his messy hair. "He was kidnapped five months ago from a training camp held by the school. It is believed the so-called League of Villains are behind his disappearance. Police are urging anyone with information about Midoriya Izuku to call the missing persons hotline."

Subconsciously, Deku tugged the hood of his green sweatshirt further over his head. It was hard walking around in public when his face was plastered all over missing persons billboards. He had gone out wearing a hooded sweatshirt, surgical mask, and a pair of fake glasses. If he was careful, he would be able to avoid suspicion. Burying his hands in his pockets, her turned away from the storefront. He hadn't left the hideout just to get fresh air. He had promised Eri a new dress. It might not be specially made by Twice, like he had said, but it would be red and have ruffles just like she wanted. He wasn't a complete liar. Twice had written her measurements down for him so he would be able to find the right size. Deku had never bought clothes for someone else before, let alone a little girl, but he was determined to find just the right dress for her.

He walked through the shops, browsing the clothes. As he perused through the racks of clothing, he kept a close eye on the people around him. Deku continuously tugged the hood of his sweatshirt down so it hid his hair. He couldn't afford to be recognized. Finally he spotted a small store selling clothes for little girls. And displayed on a mannequin in the window was a red dress with pleats and a long-sleeved white blouse with a ruffled neck. He hurried inside.

"Excuse me," he said to the first clerk he could find. "I'd like to buy the dress in the window."

"Of course, sir," she said. "What size would you like?"

Deku glanced down at the scrap of paper with Eri's measurements scribbled on them. "Um, a medium, I guess?" he said. "She's six so…."

"Six-years-old?" She smiled. "Little girls are very cute at that age. Is it for your little sister?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Wait here a moment, I'll ring it up for you right away."

The clerk walked over to one of the racks and found the right size. She brought it back to the counter and folded it up neatly. Deku didn't have much money, but if it would make Eri smile, he was willing to spend it on a dress. After he paid, the clerk handed him the bag and he hurried out of the store. He had been in such a rush that he didn't see the woman walking by the front of the store and ran straight into her. The short woman stumbled when they collided. Deku quickly caught her arms to keep her from falling.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay—" The words caught in Deku's throat when he realized who he had run into. His mother's green eyes stared back at him. The color drained from his face. Of all the people in the city, it had to be his own mother.

"Are you alright? Your face seems rather pale." She frowned, scrutinizing what little of his face she could actually see. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but you look so much like—"

"Excuse me." Deku hurried past her.

"Wait!" She reached for his arm, but he sidestepped her. He had to get as far from her as possible. Had she realized who he was? It had been several months since she had last seen him and his eyes were no longer the evergreens she was used to, but there was still the possibility she had recognized his voice. He glanced over his shoulder to see her staring back at him.

"Don't look back. Don't look back," he said under his breath. "Damn it."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

His close encounter had left Deku shaken. Deep down, he wanted to go back home, to fall into his mother's warm embrace. But he had made a deal and he would see it through. He had bargained with Sensei—pledging his loyalty in exchange for keeping his mother safe. If he went back now, there was no telling what Sensei's followers would do to her. After all, he was a ruthless man who valued loyalty above all.

When he returned to the home of the Eight Precepts, he made his way deep into the basement—to Eri's bedroom. The guards were used to his visits by now. They didn't even bat an eye when he approached the door. He didn't need to persuade them to let him in, not anymore. Eri was sitting on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest as she stared listlessly at the wall. Though she was surrounded by brand new toys, they didn't interest her in the slightest. They were hollow gifts—failed attempts from her wardens to win her trust. When she saw Deku, her eyes lit up. Eri hopped off the bed and darted toward him. She threw her arms around his legs, hugging them tightly.

"Hi, Eri-chan." He smiled kindly at her. "How are you doing today?"

She buried her face into the folds of his pants. Deku noticed the fresh bandages on Eri's arms and legs. Chisaki must have dragged her to the crude medical facility down the hall where they manufactured the drugs. Seeing the new bandages filled him with rage. The leader of the Eight Precepts was a cold-hearted bastard. But he swallowed his anger, unwilling to let it take over. After all, he couldn't let his fire rampage—not when Eri was around. He knelt down and gently pried her arms off his legs. Her eyes were red and puffy, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. He brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"You've had a hard day," he said softly.

She didn't respond. Eri wiped her eyes as the tears continue to pour down her face. She sniffled before nodding slowly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Eri-chan." He patted her head affectionately. "But hey, I've got a surprise for you."

"You…you do?" She looked up at him.

"Yep." He reached into the plastic bag and pulled out the neatly folded clothes. "A pretty red dress just for you."

She stared at it, her eyes wide. Hesitantly she reached out and touched the soft fabric. "It's got ruffles."

"Do you want to put it on?"

She nodded excitedly. Deku unfolded the garment and laid it on the bed before helping her out of the hospital gown she usually wore. He tugged the dress over her head and buttoned it up carefully. The long sleeves hid the bandages from view. Eri twirled around, giggling as the skirt fanned out slightly. She trotted over to the mirror on the other side of the room. She stared at her reflection in awe, as if she couldn't believe the person in the mirror was really her.

"You look very cute," Deku said.

"Thank you!"

She rushed toward him and threw her little arms around him. Deku returned her embrace, patting her back lightly.

"You're welcome. I promised you I'd bring you a red dress with ruffles, didn't I?"

She nodded.

"Remember, Eri-chan. I always keep my promises." He grinned. "Always."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 24!**_


	24. Playing a Dangerous Game

**Chapter 24**

The group of heroes and police officers stood outside the gate to the manor. Beyond the traditional Japanese gateway was a mansion bigger than any Bakugou had seen before. It looked exactly the way he expected a yakuza home to be. Sir Nighteye and the Chief of Police divided the heroes into groups, each with a specific role in the raid. Fat Gum, along with his sidekicks and interns, were a part of the assault team. They would go in first and put down any resistance so that the police could arrest them. The group stood gathered around the Police Chief as he explained the rest of the plan.

"The moment I'm finished reading the warrant, that's your cue to charge in," he said. "Please be quick about it."

"Get on with it, bastard!" Bakugou cracked his knuckles, a smirk spreading across his face. "I'm ready to beat some yakuza ass!"

Fat Gum smacked him in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth! Heroes don't talk that way to the coppers, kid."

Bakugou folded his arms and turned away in a huff.

"Don't go getting' too excited. The yakuza types are the kind who've been livin' in the shadows all this time," Fat Gum explained. "When they see heroes or coppers, they huddle together like a ball you wouldn't expect."

Before the police chief could ring the buzzer, the gates splintered open and a giant muscled man in a bird mask came barreling out into the street. The force of his attack sent a few police officers flying. Eraserhead and Uraraka's reflexes were quick, catching the officers before they could hit the ground. The villain swung violently, attacking them all indiscriminately.

"Did they catch wind of our plans?" one of the other heroes said.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" another officer yelled. "Just hurry and pin him down!"

A woman with short hair, wearing a Chinese-style dress pushed her way to the front.

"Get back!" she shouted.

The villain swung. In seconds, the female hero more than doubled in size. Her appearance morphed into an enormous, scaly dragon. She stopped his fist with her talons and pinned him to the ground

"My group will deal with this one," she said, her voice gravely in her dragon form. "Everyone else, continue onward."

"Come on, boys!" Fat Gum shouted, charging forward. "Jus' get in there! Go! Go!"

Several officers flooded the courtyard, following behind Sir Nighteye and his sidekicks. Their team consisted of a few other heroes and their sidekicks.

"We're heroes and the police!" one of the officers shouted. "We have a search warrant on the counts of manufacture and sale of illegal drugs!"

The thugs paid no attention to their words, attacking them without hesitation. More gangsters swarmed the yard, trying to impede them. But their weak Quirks were no match for the assault team. They quickly cleared a path to the manor. They came from all sides, despite the fact that they were no match for Pro heroes.

"We need to find a way to be smarter about avoiding their attacks," the police chief said. "They must have been told to be united in their purpose on a routine basis."

"How can dumbasses like these guys go this far when they're clearly no match for us?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Once they've crossed sake cups, their vows of loyalty are sealed," Eraserhead explained. "They probably feel inferior so they emphasize the kind of unity you'd see in gangs of the old days."

"Given all the commotion and the fact that neither Chisaki or his top brass have shown themselves, they must be in the basement preparing to hide everything or escape," Nighteye said.

"You call that loyalty?" Kirishima shouted angrily. "A real man would never push all the responsibility on his henchmen and escape!"

Fat Gum nodded. "Damn straight!"

"Here it is."

Nighteye approached a small alcove in the wall. A scroll of calligraphy hung behind a vase of flowers. Nighteye carefully lifted the vase and set it aside.

"Under this vase there's a mechanism to open a hidden pathway," he said. "If we push on the wooden panels in a certain order, it'll open."

"It's like a ninja house," Kirishima said.

Sir Nighteye carefully pressed down on the panels. Finally, they heard a click and the wall swung open. Instantly half a dozen thugs leaped out from the hidden doorway. Bubble Girl jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding their attack. Small bubbles rose up from her exposed skin and floated toward their attackers. They popped, creating small but powerful explosions. Bubble Girl quickly seized their confusion to subdue them.

"I'll make sure these guys don't give chase anytime soon," she said. "Please go on without me. I'll join up with you in no time!"

The group rushed down the stairs, stopping when they suddenly came to a dead end. Mirio stepped forward and let his head and torso faze through the wall. Most of his body disappeared within the roadblock before he re-emerged.

"This wall must have just been thrown up to block the way. It's very very thick, but there is a hallway behind it that goes deeper."

"Damn cheap trick," Fat Gum grumbled.

"It's as good as telling us he'd hate it if we were able to follow that path," Kirishima said.

"Damn straight!" Bakugou opened his palm toward the wall. His palm crackled, several strong explosions bursting from his hand. With that powerful blast, he shot a large hole through the thick wall. Debris crumbled to the ground, leaving an opening big enough for them all to fit through. "They're taking us too lightly if they think a fucking wall will stop us."

As they started forward through the opening, the walls around them began to rumble and shake. The ground started to move up and down as if an enormous beast was breathing beneath the floor.

"Be on your guard!" Eraserhead shouted.

"This isn't Chisaki's doing," the police chief said. "It's almost unthinkable, but it's got to be the Chief of Headquarters."

"Guess we know who the bastard is who leaked the intel then," Bakugou growled.

"But this is way too much for him to be able to handle!" the chief said in disbelief. "The most he should be able to slip into and manipulate is an object about the size of a refrigerator."

"If he got a really ginormous boost, then it ain't out of the question," Fat Gum said.

"The illegal drugs." Nighteye adjusted his glasses. "Just as I anticipated."

"He must have slipped into the concrete that makes up the basement floor to make it a living labyrinth!"

"Sensei!" Kirishima turned to Eraserhead. "Can't you erase it?"

"Not unless I see the user's body, no…" he admitted begrudgingly.

Tamaki, one of UA's Big Three, began to shake. After joining Fat Gum's agency and working together with Tamaki, Bakugou hated weak-willed his senpai was. He was a scaredy-cat, just like Deku used to be.

"If the pathway keeps changing…we'll never reach our goal," Tamaki said, his voice trembling. "If this keeps up, it won't only be the girl we can't save. We'll also be…."

Mirio clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's not gonna happen! Besides, no matter how much he warps the passage, as long as I know the right direction, I can get there!" He strode forward. "They're just buying time cause they know as well as we do that this is a race."

"Senpai, wait!" Kirishima shouted.

"I'll go on ahead!" Mirio walked straight into the warped wall in front of him. He fazed through it, until even his cape had vanished.

Bakugou slammed his fist into his palm, a small explosion popping on contact. He smirked. Just because damn Mirio was a few years older, he thought he could act cool and heroic. But there was no way he was going to let a lousy Senpai hog all the fun. He was just getting started! They still had to rescue the brat and find the big boss. They might run into the League of Villains along the way. And maybe, just maybe, he might find Deku with them.

"Come on, let's get a fucking move on!" he shouted, a smirk spreading across his lips. "I'm ready to beat some lousy gangster ass!"

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The crash at the front door was the signal. The moment the heroes came barreling into the home of the Eight Precepts was the moment he would begin his plan. Shigaraki had been mistrusting of the yakuza, and Deku had agreed. But given their circumstances, they couldn't turn them down lightly. They needed connections—allies. But when opportunity presented itself, they mutually agreed they would part ways with the Eight Precepts. Not fully trusting the League of Villains either, Chisaki had only allowed three of them to be a part of their plans, the three he thought would be the most useful—Toga, Twice, and Deku. Shigaraki and Deku had told the other two to cooperate with the Chisaki and his gang, but if opportunity arose, they should return to the League.

Deku knew that Chiskai's priority would be to evacuate with Eri. She was the key to his "cure" after all. He could hear shouting as the heroes and police infiltrated the first floor of the manor. No doubt their informant had told them about the secret panel that opened the door to the basement. But there was more than one way to get down to the labs deep below the house. He would have to move quickly. He opened the top drawer in the room's dresser. He pulled out the gun that lay hidden under the clothing and inserted a few of the special-made bullets into the chamber. He tucked it away in his vest's inner pocket before heading out into the hallway. Taking one of the secret passages Chisaki had showed him, he hastily made his way down to the basement, Twice and Toga at his heels. He rounded the corner just in time to see the mob leader and one of his underlings. The masked thug held Eri in his arms.

"Glad you could make it," Chisaki said coldly.

"Sorry to make you wait," Deku replied. "We had to take the long way.

"It's so noisy up there," Chisaki grumbled. "Those bastards better be of use."

Eri glanced at Deku, terror reflected in her ruby-red eyes. He offered her a comforting smile, but she flinched with each bang above them.

"I don't wanna say it," the masked man said. "But this is the end of the Eight Precepts, isn't it?"

Chisaki started down the hallway, leading them toward the concealed exit. "As long as the Boss and I are around, the Eight Precepts won't die," he said. "As long as we have the finished product and the serum, then us gangsters can stage a comeback."

"This incident is going to be the talk of the town for all the villains out there." Deku smirked, walking a few paces behind Chisaki.

"I can see it now: 'The drug feared by heroes!'" Chisaki chuckled. "That's the sort of thing they'll eat up and they'll come running to us with funding in hand." He glanced over his shoulder at Toga and Twice. "So it's time you went to work, transfer temps."

Toga licked her lips. "Sure will!"

"Leave it to us, Overhaul," Twice said.

"Don't worry," Deku said. "They won't disappoint you."

"What about you?" Chisaki glanced at him skeptically. It was hard to read the gangster's expression with the beak-like mask over his nose and mouth. But Deku could tell the man wasn't sure he could trust them. "Aren't you staying to help your comrades?"

He shrugged. "My specialty doesn't lie in combat. I can handle myself in a fight if it comes down to that, but my strength is here," he said, touching his forefinger to his temple. "In strategy."

"Hmph." Chisaki turned away from him. "Just make sure you're not a disappointment, Deku.

"Don't worry, you can count on me." He glanced at Eri and winked. "That's a promise."

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review, and check back on Monday for Chapter 25!**_


	25. The Gambit

_**Sorry it's a little late today!**_

 **Chapter 25**

It had been only ten minutes since Deku had made his way to the basement. They could hear the creaking and groaning of the walls as one of Chisaki's men trapped the heroes in a living maze. But soon it all went quiet. And out of nowhere, a blond man in a cape appeared out of the wall behind them. Deku had memorized every hero there was and this man was not one of them. That must mean he hadn't graduated yet. He must be an intern—a foolish dream chaser.

"You shouldn't have been able to get here so easily," Chisaki said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I took a shortcut," the blond stranger replied. "I came to save the girl."

"You barge into my home and expect me to listen to your selfish demands?" he scoffed. "What makes you think she even _wants_ to be rescued by you. No child wants to be taken against their will. To this girl, you're no hero."

"I'm here for the girl," the young man repeated.

Chisaki sighed. "It seems I'm not getting through to you, so I'll put it simply."

The fledgling hero rushed forward. But before he could reach them, he swayed and collapsed against the wall.

"You're just going to die." Chisaki glared down at him.

Glancing above them, Deku spotted one of Chisaki's top brass hanging from the exposed pipes. He was guzzling a bottle of alcohol, cackling as he stared down at the bright-eyed youth who had been chasing them. Deku had only seen the drunk man once before. His Quirk allowed him to radiate a drunkenness that could affect others. Deku strode toward the collapsed hero-to-be and gazed down at him. He frowned. There was something about him that seemed familiar. The realization suddenly dawned on him.

"I remember you! You're a third-year student at UA, aren't you?" Deku said. "What was your name…Mirio wasn't it?"

Mirio's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "You! You're the missing first-year, Midoriya-kun! What are you doing here?" Mirio struggled to stand. "Are the Eight Precepts keeping you against your will? So those League of Villain scum really are working with—"

The hair on Deku's neck bristled. He quickly stepped to the side just as two bullets shot past his face. Mirio barely managed to dodge the attack. Chisaki's right-hand man stepped forward, gun in hand. Like the others, he kept his face covered with a bird-shaped plague mask.

"Step back if you don't want to get hurt," the man said, his voice muffled behind the mask. He turned back to Mirio. "What is your Quirk?"

"It's called 'Phaser.' While it's activated anything and everything will slip right through me!" The young intern quickly covered his mouth, eyes widening in shock.

"I remember that from the Sports Festival a few years ago," Deku said. "You didn't really stand out back then. Unless you count having all your clothes fall off. That was pretty memorable."

"I was wondering what crevice you managed to crawl out of," he said, cocking his handgun.

Chisaki's right-hand man fired again. But Mirio let himself fall into the wall, disappearing within it. Deku leaped back, but the other two weren't quick enough. Mirio exploded from the floor, punching both lackeys hard enough to knock them out. Before they could react, the intern disappeared into the floor once again.

"Boss!" The henchman with the gun shouted. "Behind you!"

The leader turned but Mirio was already gone. He reappeared again behind Chisaki and swung hard. Chisaki barely managed to avoid his attack. Using his momentum, Mirio kicked Chisaki's subordinate in the face, dropping Eri in the process. In a blink, Mirio dove forward and caught her effortlessly.

"No!" she cried, eyes wide with terror. "Stop! He'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, everything's alright now," Mirio said, smiling down at the child in his arms. "Don't worry, Midoriya-kun! The three of us will get out of here together!"

Chisaki glowered at Eri and Mirio. Deku had seen what Chisaki did to the ones that made him mad. The plucky upstart in front of them was about to experience it firsthand.

"Come back here, Eri," he said tersely. "Do you care if I kill that man? If you keep acting selfishly like this, then I've gotta go and get my hands dirty. And you know how much I HATE getting them dirty!"

Eri shuddered. She looked from the man holding her, back to Chisaki. Then her eyes flicked over to Deku.

"Everything's going to be okay, Eri-chan," Deku said with a gentle smile. "Promise."

She chewed on her lip. Though fear was reflected in her eyes, she nodded slowly. When Eri didn't move, Chisaki removed his gloves and slammed his hands into the floor. Everything instantly broke to pieces. As quickly as he destroyed it, Chisaki reassembled the ground into massive spikes of concrete, trying to pierce the young hero-to-be. Though the spikes went right through Mirio, he held Eri aloft, trying his best to protect her. Deku stepped back. He couldn't act foolishly. He would have to wait for an opening before he could rush in and rescue Eri.

"Looks like you've got more going for you than just your Quirk," Chisaki grumbled.

"You'd put her in harm's way just to get her back?" Mirio shouted angrily.

"Yep. It doesn't matter if Eri breaks." Chisaki shot more jagged spikes in Mirio's direction. The young hero managed to dodge them, still holding tightly to the child. "If I reassemble her in time, I can bring her back to life. And Eri doesn't need to come out of it pristine, since I can revert her back to her original state anyway. Trust me, Eri and her body know that first-hand."

His words enraged the young hero, Deku could see it in his scowl. Even Deku was angry at the callous way he spoke about torturing Eri, but he had to hang on to his composure. Mirio continued to dodge Chisaki's spiked attacks while holding tightly to the girl. Eventually the boss blocked the only exits using his Quirk.

"The real question is, what are _you_ gonna do if Eri gets hurt? In this situation I'm the only one who can heal her," Chisaki pointed out. "You can't phase your way out of here while holding onto her, so are you going to fight me here? Do tell, Mr. school-boy. I already sealed off your escape with my Quirk."

Out of the corner of his eye, Deku noticed Chisaki's hooded henchman stir. Deku ducked behind one of the spikes. All of Mirio's attention was fixed on his attackers. If he waited a little longer, he might have a chance to get a hold of Eri. Two loud bangs echoed throughout the room. Peering around the pillar, Deku glimpsed Eri wrapped in Mirio's cape, but the hero was nowhere to be seen. Now was his chance. He charged forward, scooping Eri into his arms. The little girl clung to him desperately, tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay, Eri-chan," he said softly. "I've got you."

"Deku!" Chisaki shouted. "Bring her here! Now!"

"Midoriya-kun, don't do it!" Mirio yelled. He was trying to hold off the yakuza boss, but Chisaki was stronger than he appeared. "We can go back together! The heroes are here to rescue you both!"

"Enough of this!" Chisaki shouted. "Shoot them!"

His henchman aimed at Deku and Eri. Mirio charged forward, his desire to protect overtaking him. The man fired, the shot echoing loudly in the concrete room. The bullet struck Mirio in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, his teeth clenched in pain. But he was only down for a moment before he leaped to his feet. There was something different about him, Deku could sense it. Mirio rushed at Chisaki and struck him hard in the chest.

"Even if you take the Quirk I was born with, I still have an ace up my sleeve!" he proclaimed, a smile spreading across his face. "After all, I'll become the Symbol of Peace one day."

It felt like someone had slammed on the brakes in Deku's mind. Mirio's words…it was like he was proclaiming to be All Might's successor. Deku knew it was bound to happen. Sensei had told him the nature of All Might's Quirk and how it was passed down through the ages. But he never thought he would meet his idol's protégé this soon. He ground his teeth in anger. The hypocrisy, the foolishness…it was maddening! It wasn't fair!

A series of loud explosions disrupted the fight. Deku turned to look behind him. Another loud explosion broke a gaping hole in the wall. A figure launched through the opening, a blur of black, green, and orange. Deku frowned when Bakugou skidded to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Damn it, don't go running off, taking all the fun!" Bakugou shouted at Mirio. When Bakugou noticed Deku standing there, holding Eri, he frowned. "Deku!"

"Hello, Kacchan," Deku sneered. "Long time no see."

"Quick!" Mirio shouted to Bakugou. "Escape with Midoriya-kun and the girl! Their rescue is our top priority!"

"You know, the thing is, I don't think I need rescuing," Deku said.

"Midoriya-kun, what are you saying?" Mirio's eyes were wide.

"Didn't I tell you? I don't go by that name anymore."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakugou shouted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Deku laughed.

"What's going on?" Mirio looked between the two of them. "What are you talking about?"

"Deku wasn't kidnapped by the League of Villains," Bakugou said through gritted teeth. "He's working with them."

"Eri-chan, hold tight to me and don't let go," Deku whispered. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Eri nodded. She climbed onto his back and Deku tied Mirio's tattered cape around himself to hold her in place. Eri clung to the back of his shirt, her hands trembling. Deku swung his arm, a pillar of black flames shooting toward the heroes-in-training. Mirio rolled off to the side while Bakugou launched himself in the air with his explosions. Deku kicked off the ground. He shot toward Kacchan, his fire Quirk boosting his speed. Bakugou lifted his hand to blast him.

"Don't shoot!" Mirio shouted. "You can't harm the girl!"

Deku punched Kacchan hard in the jaw. The force sent him careening to the ground. Chisaki slammed his hands against the floor. Concrete spikes shot skyward, but this time they were directed at Deku as well.

"Traitor!" Chisaki screamed.

Quickly pulling the gun from his vest, Deku fired it at the yakuza leader. It struck Chisaki in the shoulder. Though Deku's gun didn't contain the bullets to permanently destroy a Quirk, he could still disable it. He aimed at Mirio and fired again. Mirio tried to dodge but the bullet grazed his arm. It didn't matter if it hit the hero directly, as long as it was enough to get the serum into his bloodstream.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bakugou shouted. He wiped the trail of blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth. Deku's punches were stronger than he remembered.

"What does it look like?" Deku scowled. "This is a rescue mission."

"Like hell it is!"

"But before I go, I have a question for you, Mirio." Deku turned his attention to the blond third-year. "You said you're going to become the 'Symbol of Peace'. Tell me, does that mean All Might passed on his Quirk to you?"

"You know about One For All?" Mirio said, taken aback.

"My Sensei told me about it." Anger glimmered in Deku's red eyes. "He told me all about the hypocrite All Might's so-called Quirk."

"DEKU!" Chisaki roared, his eyes filled with rage. "GIVE HER BACK!" He charged toward him, but Mirio dove toward him, grappling him to the floor.

"I'll deal with Chisaki! Ground Zero, you get the girl back!" Mirio shouted at Bakugou.

" _Ground Zero_?" Deku laughed. "Is that your hero name, Kacchan?"

Bakugou threw his arms behind him and launched forward with his explosions. A wall of black flames erupted in front of Deku, cutting off Bakugou's attack. Kacchan skidded to a stop. Deku lunged forward. Snatching Bakugou's wrists, Deku kicked his legs out from under him. He pinned his former friend to the ground.

"You always were pretty hasty." He smirked. "I didn't think you'd be this anxious to see me."

"You fucker!" Bakugou struggled beneath him. "I want to bring you home, asshole!"

"And you thought insults would help you do that?"

Flames leaked from Deku's hands, burning his former friend's arms. Bakugou bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. He wouldn't give the nerd the satisfaction. He rammed his knee into Deku's stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of the young villain. The moment he loosened his grip, Bakugou grabbed Deku's face, a loud explosion bursting from his palm. Deku leapt back, blood dripping down his face.

"You've got people waiting for you to come back," Bakugou shouted. "You're not a villain! So stop making your mom cry and come home already, shit nerd!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T BE!" he roared.

With a burst from his flames, Deku launched forward. He spun, his leg sailing toward Bakugou's head. His former friend managed to block his kick, but Deku's swift punch caught him off guard. Deku could feel Kacchan's nose crack under his knuckles. He swung again, but a loud voice stopped him.

"Deku-kuuuuun!" Toga's voice echoed throughout the room. "We're out of time!"

Bakugou reached for him, but Deku sidestepped him. He snatched Kacchan by the back of his neck and slammed him into the concrete.

"I may not have had the power to fight back before, but I do now," he snarled. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

Bakugou elbowed him hard in the jaw. Deku stumbled back, out of reach. Throwing his arms behind him Bakugou prepared to launch himself forward. The nerd wrapped himself in a pillar of black fire.

"See you later, Kacchan!"

Deku's voice echoed from the vortex of flames. When they finally dispersed, he was gone. They may have apprehended the Eight Precepts, but they had utterly failed to rescue Eri. Deku had fled with the little girl in tow. Bakugou slammed his fist into the ground, the floor cracking from his explosion of frustration.

"FUCK!" He ground his teeth, annoyed. The mission was as good as a failure. "Fucking damn it!"

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 26!**_


	26. Kacchan's Confession

**Chapter 26**

Deku stumbled out of the vortex, Eri still clinging tightly to the back of his shirt. He exhaled deeply. The plan had not gone as smoothly as he had hoped, but they had managed to get out with Eri unharmed. He could at least count that as a victory. It was lucky Toga had found him at the right time. Before all hell had broken loose, Deku had turned on his tracker so she could pinpoint his location. After that, it had been a matter of timing. Once she and Twice managed to separate from the Eight Precepts, Twice was to make a double of Kurogiri. Using his Warp Gate Quirk, Deku could manage a quick escape before the double was destroyed in his black flames.

A splitting pain jolted through Deku's head. He winced. The fight had taken more out of him than he originally thought. He carefully untied the cape holding Eri in place and set her down gently.

"You can open your eyes, Eri-chan. You're safe now."

Eri cracked open one eye. The base was silent, the room cast into darkness. The rest of the League were busy taking care of Chisaki. Shigaraki had said something about getting rid of the young boss' hypocrisy. Deku didn't care what they did, as long as he got Eri to safety. Deku made his way to the back room—where All For One used to reside. The old apartment building was eerily quiet without Sensei there. He stumbled into the bathroom. The world was spinning. Gripping the sides of the sink tightly, he gazed up at his reflection. Blood was oozing from the left side of his face. It rolled down his neck and onto his shirt, staining it a deep red. Something tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"M-Mister Deku," Eri said timidly. "Are you okay? You're bleeding…."

"I'll be fine. I just…need some rest."

Deku turned on the faucet. He quickly washed the blood off his face. Red water swirled down the drain as he scrubbed his wounds clean.

"I'm sorry. I must have frightened you with all that blood." Deku forced a smile, despite the splitting pain in his head. "But I'm alright now. Everything's okay."

"Mister Deku…."

"You don't have to call me that. There's no need to be so formal."

Eri glanced down at her feet. "Can…can I call you Onii-chan?"

Deku patted her head affectionately. "Of course you can."

His energy was completely spent. Deku staggered out of the bathroom and sank down onto the bed. Eri crawled up and sat down beside him. They weren't alone long. A loud bang interrupted the silence as the rest of the League returned to the hideout. Shigaraki waltzed into the room and chuckled when he saw Deku.

"You look like shit," Shigaraki muttered.

"Just a little roughed up, that's all."

Shigarki glanced at the girl. "And you got the brat too."

Eri shrank behind Deku, peering out at the other fearfully. Her grip tightened on Deku's shirt as she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. After the trauma she had been through, she was untrusting of anyone she didn't know. He knew she would need plenty of time to adjust.

"What did you do with Chisaki?" Deku asked.

"Nothing much." Shigaraki grinned, his chapped lips cracking slightly. "I was getting annoyed with his high and mighty act, so I decided to take his hands."

Spinner frowned, taking a step closer. "So what do we do with her?"

Eri buried her face in the folds of Deku's shirt.

"Nothing." Deku glowered at them. "No one is to lay a hand on her or you will answer to me."

Mr. Compress stepped forward. He removed his tophat and bowed deeply to them. "Hello, little miss," he said kindly. "There's no need to be afraid of us. We won't harm you." With a slight flick of his hand, a tiny daisy appeared between his fingers.

Eri's eyes lit up, gasping in amazement. Mr. Compress offered the flower to her. She took it hesitantly.

"With the Eight Precepts out of the way, we'll be able to dominate the market with those handy drugs they created." Shigaraki plucked up one of the bullets they had smuggled out. "Such a big fuss over something so small."

Deku smirked. "And with that serum, we'll be able to shake this hero society to the core."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"What the hell was Deku talking about, you having All Might's Quirk?" Bakugou shouted.

After the fight, everyone who had been injured had been rushed to the hospital. Bakugou had barely been bandaged up before he stormed down to Mirio's room and threw open the door. Deku had been babbling about All Might and Mirio somehow having the Number One Hero's Quirk. It didn't make sense! He wanted answers.

"What kind of bullshit was he talking about?" he demanded.

"Keep your voice down, Bakugou-kun," Mirio said, trying to calm him. "I can't really tell you anything. It's not my place to—"

"It's alright Young Mirio." All Might's voice came from the doorway.

Bakugou whirled around. Standing in the doorway was the emaciated All Might, a frown set on his face. It was hard to face him. The man Bakugou had admired for so many years was reduced to a weak shell of a hero. All Might closed the door and nodded to Mirio.

"It's alright. Young Bakugou deserves to hear this," he said.

"Shortly after the term started, Sir Nighteye called me to the office. He said he had something important to discuss with me. That's when I met All Might." Mirio paused, as if he was unsure how much he should reveal. "Sir told me that he had been looking for a successor for All Might—someone who could inherit his Quirk. And he said that he had hoped I would be the one to do it."

"It was the whole reason I accepted the teaching position at UA," All Might explained. "My Quirk—One For All—is a culmination of power passed down from one user to another. Simply put, it is stockpiled strength, built up over several generations, all for the sake of defeating All For One."

"That freak you fought back at that warehouse?" Bakugou asked.

All Might nodded.

"By then All Might had already transferred his powers to me," Mirio said. "I have been training tirelessly so that I could become worthy of a Quirk as great as All Might's."

"Very few people know about the nature of One For All," All Might said. "The principle, Nighteye, and one or two close friends. The fact that Young Midoriya knew about it and the way in which it is passed down from one person to another…it can't be a coincidence." He stared at Bakugou intently. "You knew that Young Midoriya hadn't really been kidnapped, didn't you?"

Bakugou ground his teeth. He didn't want to admit it, that he had known all this time. But he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" All Might asked. "You shouldn't have kept it a secret! Such important information could have helped the investigation."

"Cause I wanted to bring the bastard back! I thought I could convince him, but I guess not."

"I can understand your feelings." All Might rested his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Bakugou smacked it away. "What the hell do you know?"

"Young Bakugou, I understand you must be feeling frustrated, but keeping something like that a secret is serious." All Might sighed. "Your intentions may have been good, but you are going about this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Going it alone, my boy," All Might said. "You've barely begun to spread your wings as a hero, and as such you lack the resources to try and solve this mystery on your own. Something must have pushed Young Midoriya to choose this path. Trying to forcibly bring him back without resolving the underlying issue is like trying to capture a stray dog—he will resist you. I'm sure he had his reasons to turn to All For One, but if we don't understand his circumstances, we can never hope to bring him back. That is where we must start."

Bakugou had been trying to solve things without facing the ugly truth: this was all his fault. He knew it was true, but he had buried it deep inside. He had tried to convince himself that somehow it was Deku's fault that things had spiraled out of control. All Might was right, he couldn't run from it anymore. It was time he took responsibility for his actions. Ripping the mask off his face, Bakugou tossed it aside. He didn't deserve to wear it. He threw open the door.

"Where are you going?" Mirio asked.

"Back to where it started."

"Young Bakugou, wait." All Might rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, but Bakugou brushed him off. He stormed out into the hallway. It was time he faced his demons.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou stood there, staring up at the apartment building. He almost hoped Auntie wasn't home, but he knew she would be. He slowly climbed the stairs, hesitating in front of the Mrs. Midoriya's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was a moment of silence. Faintly he heard footsteps inside before there was a soft click. Mrs. Midoriya looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, Katsuki." She smiled. "What a surprise."

"Hey Auntie."

"Come in." Mrs. Midoriya pushed the door open wider and started for the kitchen. "I was just about to have some tea. Would you like some?"

He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Bakugou took off his shoes and set them neatly beside the door. "No, you don't have to—"

"Really, it's no trouble at all."

"No, I—"

"I might have some cookies left as well," she said, ignoring him. "If you'd like you could have some—"

"Stop!" he shouted.

Mrs. Midoriya jumped, she turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock. Bakugou averted his gaze. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He didn't want to see her expression when he admitted his guilt. All he wanted to do was turn and run back out the door. But he had come here to start fresh. And to do that, he had to confess to Deku's mother what he had done to her son. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

She hesitated, as if unsure how to respond. "What for?"

"It's…it's my fault. Auntie, everything's my fault."

"I don't understand—"

"About Deku—I mean—Izuku. He…everything that's happened, it's all my fault. I didn't think he would try to kill himself and I never thought he'd run away but I…I didn't realize how much it affected him."

"What…what are you saying?" Her voice was shaking. Bakugou could hear it clearly.

He looked up at her. Mrs. Midorya's green eyes were brimming with tears. It made his chest tighten. He didn't want to admit his guilt, but he had to move forward somehow. And the first step was to confess it all to the person he had affected the most.

"I bullied him." Bakugou swallowed hard, wishing the lump in his throat would somehow vanish. "I don't know why I did it, but ever since elementary school I just…it made me feel good. I picked on him and called him names and I even—" He bit his lip. He didn't want to admit that he had, on occasion, beaten him. Tears were already streaming down Mrs. Midoriya's plump cheeks. "I meant it as a joke, but I told him the only way to get a Quirk was…was to jump off the—"

"NO!" she screamed. "Not another word, please!"

Mrs. Midoriya covered her face with her hands. Bakugou reached out try and comfort her, but she slapped his hand away.

"How could you?" she wailed. "You and Izuku were such close friends—he adored you! I-Izuku, he talked about you all the time with such adoration. How could you do such a thing to my poor boy? My baby…oh, Izuku, my poor baby!"

"I want to fix it. I'll bring him back no matter what." He clenched his fists. "I couldn't really be a hero if I can't even save the person closest to me."

"How could you possibly…?"

"Auntie, can I take a look at De…Izuku's stuff? Maybe I can find some clues, figure out what's going on in his head."

Mrs. Midoriya wiped away her tears, her eyes red and puffy. She nodded slowly.

"Do what you want. I-I kept his room just as he left it," she sniffled. "If there's any way you could bring my baby back to me…. Oh, Izuku, my baby…."

Bakugou watched as Mrs. Midoriya shuffled into her bedroom and closed the door. He could hear her sobs through the door. Slowly he made his way to Deku's room. The nameplate had the iconic All Might hair antennae, "Izuku" painted in white letters against the bright blue. Bakugou opened the door slowly. Light from the hallway flooded the dark room. Torn All Might posters smiled at him from the walls, the ripped remains scattered across the room. Several of the action figures had been swept off their shelves and onto the floor. Deku's yellow backpack sat untouched on his desk chair. Opening it up, wads of crumpled papers and a stack of notebooks filled the bag to the brim. He took out one of the paper balls and unfolded it. It was the hero costume design that had been in the notebook Bakugou had burned. The face had been violently scratched out. Hateful words scribbled in red—in Deku's handwriting—covered the page. He grabbed another crumpled paper. This one had notes about Shinso scribbled all over it. Deku had written "ally?" and circled it. Now that Bakugou thought about it, Shinso seemed very similar to Deku. The way the two of them had acted during the Sports Festival…it made sense now. Deku must have been involved with the League for a long time and had probably been trying to recruit the General Studies student back then. Gathering up the gaudy yellow bookbag and its contents, he headed for the door. Izuku's mother was still locked in her bedroom, crying.

A wave of guilt crashed over him as he listened to her sob. There was no use trying to comfort her, not like she would want her son's tormentor to help her anyway. Bakugou quietly pulled one his shoes and slipped out of the apartment. As he headed downstairs, a subtle movement in the shadows across the street caught his attention—a figure, staring straight at him. It looked like a high schooler in a hooded sweatshirt. It almost looked like Deku! He picked up his pace. But by the time he made it across the street, whoever it was had vanished.

"Did you tell her?" an all-to-familiar voice came from behind him.

He rounded on the speaker. Deku stood there, the hood of his green sweatshirt drawn up over his head, hands in his pockets. Bakugou took a step closer. In a flash, Deku drew a gun from his pocket and pointed it at him.

"Careful, you don't want to lose your Quirk do you? You're not a hero yet. Wouldn't want to get in trouble for acting on your own, right?" Deku warned. "I didn't come to fight you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"To warn you."

"About what?" Bakugou snapped.

"Don't chase after me, Kacchan." There was a coldness in Deku's crimson eyes. It sent a chill coursing down Bakugou's spine.

"What about your mom? She's waiting for you to come home." He gestured to the building across the street. "She's up there crying her eyes out for fuck sake!"

"She'll be fine. Mom would only be in danger if I went back now." Deku took a step closer, gun still aimed at his former friend. "So, did you tell her what you did? Did you tell my mother your sins? What did she say when she found out how much you tormented me—pushed me to the breaking point?"

"Deku—"

"I'll tell you a secret." Deku leaned closer, his lips inches from Bakugou's ear. "I wanted you to be mine," he whispered. "I wanted to keep walking beside you, to be your equal. But I hear you loud and clear now."

Bakugou stared at him, eyes wide. Deku merely smiled back. There was a sadness behind it, a glimmer of despair shining in his red eyes—the last remnants of the old Deku barely peeking through. It was like Deku was screaming on the inside, crying out for help. Bakugou opened his mouth but Deku cut him off.

"Don't bother trying to chase after me now, Kacchan." He turned on his heel, sliding the gun in his sweatshirt pocket. "It's too late for that now…too late for you to _save_ me."

"Deku, wait—"

A swirling black vortex opened at the end of the alley. Deku stepped through the portal and disappeared into the shadows, the warp gate closing behind him. Bakugou slammed his fist against the wall, a small explosion cracking the concrete. He cursed himself for what he had done. Even with Deku standing in front of him, he was too scared of losing his Quirk to drag the nerd home. Despite Deku's words, he knew there was a part of Izuku that was crying out for help. A real hero interferes even when they shouldn't. And he would be damned if he didn't try to help Deku now, despite how much he protested.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 27!**_


	27. A New Era

_**I just wanted to address some comments I've been getting. In regards to Midoriya's "Villain Deku" alias, the way I introduced it was sloppy. It was during a creative slump in my writing and, at this point, is too late for me to fix. So I'm sorry it wasn't done as well and smoothly as it could have been. I did it this way because Deku was basically at a point where he "didn't care" if he ended up getting caught or not :/**_

 _ **Just felt like I needed to address that since I've been getting so many comments/complaints about it**_

 **Chapter 27**

"Reports of increased villain activity have more than doubled in the past six months," the news reported said. "After All Might's sudden retirement, the increase in the crime rate has skyrocketed—"

The television went black. Deku set the remote aside. Even with Sensei in prison, his plans were progressing smoothly. The incident with Chisaki had received a lot of attention in the media. And just as he predicted, criminals came crawling to them one by one, seeking the drug that would enhance their weak Quirks. It didn't matter who these lowlifes were. As long as they had the money to pay or information to supply, Deku would gladly hand over small doses of the serum. They had to get a foothold among the lesser villains first before they could pursue their ambitions.

"Hey."

Deku glanced up at Dabi as he came into the room. They had to relocate several times to keep the heroes and cops off their trail. They had settled in an abandoned apartment building, in a quiet and secluded part of town. Dabi glanced at the little girl who lay sleeping on the couch, Deku's sweatshirt draped over her like a blanket. Deku held a finger to his lips. He didn't want to wake Eri.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"We've got an unexpected offer," Dabi said, pulling up a chair. "Came from the other side. Said he wants to _cooperate_ with us."

"Who is it?"

"Hawks."

Deku frowned. He had trained with Hawks and his agency back when Stain was still running rampant. The Number 3 Hero was a tricky one. He played things cool, never seeming to sway too far in one direction. The Wing Hero would be tricky to deal with. He had sharp eyes and ears. If he really wanted to help them, he would be a valuable asset. On the other hand, it was possible he would be acting as a double agent for the heroes. The latter was far more likely.

"What did he want?" Deku asked.

"Said he sympathizes with our cause. He said if we let him join, he could supply us with intel on the heroes' plans."

"What did Shigaraki say about it?"

Dabi shrugged. "He didn't care. He said if we can use him it was fine. But you're the brains behind the operation, so what do you have to say about it?"

Deku laced his fingers together. The time he spent with Hawks, he couldn't really picture the pro hero joining the League. There had to be something else going on behind the scenes. But maybe it would be better to play naïve. If they let it seem like they trusted Hawks, he might be able to use him somehow.

"Why not? But if he really wants to join us, he'll have to prove it," Deku said. "Why don't we suggest a test. It'll be a good opportunity to test out one of our newest Nomu."

"What did you have in mind?"

"In two weeks, after they update the Hero Rankings, tell him we want him to lure one of the stronger heroes down to the factories by the water. We can test out the strength of our new Nomu. But make it clear that he can't meet with either Shigaraki or I until he's proven himself trustworthy."

"You think he'll go along with it?"

Deku smirked. "I don't expect _you_ to go along with it, Dabi. If you see a better opportunity, feel free to take it. We'll see how Hawks reacts. If it seems promising, I don't see why we can't use him."

Dabi grinned. "That's dark."

"That's the point."

Eri stirred on the couch. Deku quickly gestured to the door. Dabi stood without another word and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eri sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. She yawned.

"Onii-chan?" she said, her voice was groggy.

"I'm right here, Eri-chan." Deku sat beside her and rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "Did I wake you?"

"I heard voices."

"A friend of mine stopped by to discuss something. But he's gone now."

Eri snuggled up against him. Over the past few months he had been helping her learn how to control her Quirk. When she had been under Chisaki's care, it had been exploited and not used properly. But Deku was determined to help her. He didn't stay with the rest of the League, but remained with Eri. She had been getting better at using her powers. She was even getting used to being around other people. But the trauma she had endured had left her emotionally scarred.

"How long are we gonna stay here?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." He knew constantly moving to different hideouts was hard on her. He wished they could stay put but it was too risky. "Hopefully we'll be able to stay a while longer." Eri's eyes were starting to droop. "Go back to sleep, Eri-chan."

"Will you stay with me?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone."

Eri laid back down, nestled against him with her head on his lap. Deku covered her with his sweatshirt. As she dozed, he gently stroked her long white hair. Slowly her eyes closed and she drifted off once more. It hadn't been planned, but Eri had wormed her way into his heart. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. The way she had clung to him, looked up to him with those big, innocent eyes…he just couldn't do it. He could see it reflected in her eyes whenever she looked at him—he was her hero. He clung to that notion desperately. It was his lifeline. Though he had fallen deep into the darkness, into despair, he had found a tiny glimmer of light and he was desperate to keep hold of it. He wouldn't let anyone take it from him, not this time.

"Don't worry, Eri-chan," he whispered. "I'll be your hero. Even if I'm everyone else's villain."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Just as he had predicted, Dabi didn't adhere to the plan Deku laid out. He kept a close watch on the fight and how it unfolded. Hawks and Endeavor had gone downtown to a high-end restaurant to celebrate their new rankings. With All Might out of the picture, Endeavor had become Number 1 by default, which boosted Hawks up to Number 2. The restaurant, high up on one of the upper floors of a skyscraper was the perfect place to test out one of their strongest Nomu. Unlike the rest, this one was not mindless. It still retained a bit of its will, seeking out strong opponents.

And as he watched the fight unfold down below, he couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. The Nomu took Endeavor's powerful attacks head on, regenerating his injuries as quickly as they accumulated. And Hawks played his part beautifully. He provided subtle backup to the Flame Hero while simultaneously rescuing all bystanders from harm. Hawks was intelligent and quick on his feet. Deku had witnessed it firsthand during his time at the agency. But it did nothing to slow the Nomu. It looked like it would be a crushing defeat for the newly crowned Number 1 Hero. But in a last-ditch effort, Endeavor unleashed all his firepower at once. The flames he produced were like his lifeforce itself was fueling the fires. Not even the Nomu would be able to withstand such heat. As the beast plummeted to the ground, nothing but charred skin and ashes, Endeavor stood victorious, his fist held high.

"Well that didn't go as I anticipated." Deku grinned. "I guess I should go make my grand entrance. The brave hero deserves congratulating."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou had been watching it all unfold on the television. He sat in the common room, the rest of his classmates on the couches beside him, their eyes glued to the screen. They all cheered when Endeavor stood victorious, fist raised into the air. But though he had won, he was covered in blood. He was ready to topple over. That's when something in the smoke caught Bakugou's attention. It was hazy, but he could make out two figures.

"Just a minute, now," a voice came from beyond the smoke. "None of this is how I planned it, but that's fine."

Two familiar figures emerged from the smoke. The first was a tall man with black hair and patchwork scars across his skin. It was Dabi from the League of Villains. But Bakugou couldn't drag his eyes away from the figure who stood beside Dabi. Deku clapped, a mocking grin on his face. He looked totally different—dressed in a vest and black slacks, the sleeves of his white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of gloves over his hands, a red tie the only splash of color on him.

"Is that Deku-kun?" Uraraka shouted, shocked.

"What is Midoriya doing there?" Kirishima said.

"Congratulations," Deku said, his voice distorted slightly as it came through the television. "I'm surprised you managed to survive."

"Midoriya?" Hawks eyes widened. It seemed like even the sharp hero had been caught off guard. "Are you…with the League?"

Deku grinned. "Bingo!"

"While we've got the chance, why don't we have a chat?" Dabi said.

Blue flames shot outward, surrounding them in an impenetrable ring of fire. It burned hotter than Endeaver's flames. It blocked the four of them from view. The video footage switched to an aerial view. News reporters had flooded the scene.

"The League of Villains is here!" the reporter shouted, her voice crackling through the television. "It's League member Dabi and an unknown boy…wait isn't that the missing UA student?" There was a pause in her voice as the camera zoomed in on the two villains standing below. "It is! First-year Midoriya Izuku has appeared with one of the League members! Could he be a part of their organization? Look! Dabi has surrounded Endeavor and Hawks with a wall of flames!"

They all sat forward, entranced by the situation unfolding before them. Aizawa-sensei stood, a scowl set on his face. "So Midoriya really did join them."

"What's going on?" Uraraka looked up at their teacher. "Why is Deku-kun with them? Didn't they kidnap him?"

"It doesn't look like Midoriya-kun is there against his will," Iida said.

They couldn't hear the conversation between the heroes and villains, but Deku was clearly mocking them. Bakugou wished his could hear him. Suddenly Dabi launched forward, shrouded in his blue flames. A figure landed between them with explosive speed. A woman with long hair and tanned skin stood before them—the Rabbit Hero Mirko. With a swift kick, she dispersed some of the flames surrounding them. She rushed in to attack but a strange black liquid shrouded Deku and Dabi. Mirko launched toward Dai, pivoting on one foot as she roundhouse kicked him. But her foot passed right through him. The two had vanished. More heroes flooded the scene, putting out the fires Dabi had left behind.

"The crisis has passed," the reporter's voice came through over the footage. "The heroes have headed off the danger and the threat is now gone. They can't hear me down there, but let me just say—Endeavor and Hawks! You risked your lives to protect us all and you won! Our new top hero is there! And what I'd like to say to him now is 'thank you'!"

"What the heck happened to Midoriya?" Ashido asked. "Am I the only one confused?"

Bakugou stood and headed back to his room. Deku hadn't made his connection to the League public, but now he was all over the news. There was no hope of quietly bringing him home. Bakugou didn't get far before someone grabbed his arm. He rounded on them. Todoroki stood there, a concerned look on his face.

"Let go, half-and-half bastard," Bakugou growled.

"You know something don't you?" he said, his grip on Bakugou's arm tightening. "You've been friends with Midoriya since you were kids, right?"

He yanked his arm free. "What's it to you?"

"I always considered Midoriya a friend, even if he didn't see me that way. If there's something going on and there's something I do, I want to help him." Todoroki's attitude always got on his nerves, but Bakugou could tell he was serious. "What happened to Midoriya?"

Bakugou turned on his heel but gestured for him to follow. He led Todoroki to his dorm room and turned on the lights. Scattered across his room were the crumpled papers he had found in Deku's backpack along with the stacks of hero analysis notebooks. He had newspaper clippings on his desk, any reports that had popped up involving the League of Villains. Ever since he had confessed his guilt to Deku's mother, he had immersed himself in the rumors and police reports. He had been tirelessly combing through them, searching for clues about Deku's whereabouts. Todoroki picked up the notebook on the top of the stack, leafing through the pages.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Deku's stuff." Bakugou sat down at his desk, searching through the pile of papers. Burried beneath them was a map, several sections circled in red. Each circle had an X through it. "I've been trying to figure out what his plans are, where he's hiding."

"You're trying to track Midoriya."

Bakugou didn't answer.

"You should hand this stuff over to the Pros. If Sensei finds out you're doing this on your own, without supervision, you'll be in a world of trouble. You could even get expelled."

"That ain't gonna fucking stop me," he snapped.

"What are you planning to do with all this?"

"What the hell do you think, bastard? I'm gonna drag him back home and fix this mess." He propped his elbow up on the desk, running his fingers through his spiky hair in frustration. "It's my fault all of this is happening. I've gotta fix it somehow."

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"Look, you said you wanted to help, right?"

Todoroki nodded.

"Well I wanna fix this myself. Don't go fucking blabbing to the teachers, got it?" He glared at Todoroki. "If you wanna help then see if you can find out anything from your old man. I don't care what it is—rumors, cases involving the League, it doesn't matter."

"You don't seriously expect to stop them by yourself, do you?"

"If you don't think I can do it, then fucking help out, bastard!"

Todoroki considered him a moment. "Fine. I'll do what I can. Midoriya saved me once before. I owe him a lot. If I can help save him this time, I'll do it."

Bakugou dropped his gaze, staring at the map spread out on his desk. Deku was out there somewhere, biding his time. He had to find him before it was too late, before he did something irreversible. "I just hope I'm not too late."

 _ **Remember to leave a review! Only about 10 more chapters left of this fic ;P**_

 _ **Chapter 28 should be up on Monday assuming I still have power (about to get hit by a hurricane)**_


	28. On The Edge of Madness

_**Sorry it's a little short!**_

 **Chapter 28**

Deku found himself standing in a vast darkness. He couldn't remember where he was or how he had come to be there. There wasn't a soul in sight. All was quiet and dark. Slowly, he walked through the blackness, his footsteps echoing loudly. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet kept moving on their own.

"Kacchan?" a timid voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Deku spun around, but there was no one in sight.

The sound of gentle sobbing permeated the silence. Deku started walking in the direction of the sound. Slowly he picked up his pace until he was running, searching frantically for the source. Someone was crying—a child! Were they all alone in this vast darkness? Whoever it was, they sounded scared. It felt like he had been running for miles, yet hadn't managed to get anywhere. In the distance, a small figure came into view. It was a child, crouched low to the ground as they cried. Deku approached the child slowly. It was a little boy wearing shorts and a yellow T-shirt. He had messy green hair, his face obscured behind his hands.

"Hey," Deku said softly. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at him. Deku stepped away, shocked. He was staring at his childhood self. Tears were streaming down the boy's freckled cheeks, his green eyes puffy and red from crying. What was going on? Why was he seeing himself as a child? He crouched in front of him, trying to get a better look at the boy's face.

"W-who are you?" his childhood self asked.

"I'm…." He bit his lip. He didn't want to put into words what he had become. Instead, he shook his head and changed the subject. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I was playing and…and then I got lost." Little Izuku sniffled. "I can't find Kacchan. H-he ran ahead."

"He's always leaving us behind, isn't he?"

Little Izuku tilted his head to the side, confused. "Us?" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Onii-chan, are you lost too?"

"I guess I am." He smiled sadly.

"Maybe…maybe we could find our way back together?" Little Izuku took Deku's hand. "I-I'll help you get un-lost. Cause that's what heroes do. And-and I'm gonna be a cool hero when I grow up!"

Deku allowed himself to be led by his younger self. Though the boy had been crying only moments ago, and it looked as though tears would roll down his cheeks again at any moment, he was putting on a brave face. Deku could remember those days, when he played "heroes" with Kacchan, and his dreams hadn't seemed so far away. As they walked, the sound of rushed footsteps ran up behind them.

"Wait!" a male voice shouted.

Little Izuku stopped and turned around. Deku followed the boy's gaze, only to see another version of himself running toward them. This Izuku was the same age as Deku, but he wore the green hero costume he had designed before school began. It was a little different than Deku remembered—it had black steel-soled boots, long white gloves, and a metal face-piece. But it was still _his_ costume. This Izuku smiled cheerily.

"I've been looking for you," the hero said with a smile.

"What the hell is going on?" Deku looked from the hero to his childhood self. "Who are you?"

The young hero laughed, a sheepish grin spreading across his freckled cheeks. "What do you mean? I'm you!"

"Onii-chan?" the little boy stared up at Deku, his brows knit together with concern. "Are you okay?"

"This isn't happening," Deku muttered, taking a step back from them. "I must be losing my mind!"

The young hero knelt in front of the boy. He smiled kindly. "Hello, Izuku. I've come to get you."

"Why?" the boy asked.

"Well, it looks like you're standing at a crossroad. There's a lot of turmoil going on in here." The hero lightly touched the boy's chest. "I know you're confused and scared, but there's no need to be afraid because I'm here."

"Crossroad…where am I going?"

The young hero patted the boy's head. "That all depends on whose hand you decide to take. It's your choice to make."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Deku shouted. "Just who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm _you_ —the hero, Deku. And I'm here so I can save you."

Deku blinked. Suddenly he found himself several feet shorter, staring up at two identical versions of himself. To his right was the Hero Deku, dressed in a green jumpsuit and red belt. To his left was the Villain Deku, with his black vest and red tie. Looking down at himself, he realized he was his childhood self. Nothing made sense! The two men held out their hand for him to take—the Hero and the Villian.

"It's your choice," Hero Deku said with a smile.

It felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He was being pulled in two different directions at once. He doubled over, screaming in agony.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!"

An intense heat radiated from him. Black flames sprang up around him as he cried out in anguish. He wanted it all to disappear. He couldn't stand to look at the sickeningly kind smile the hero offered him. And the cold scowl on the villain's face sent a chill straight through him. He was beyond help. No one could save him now. He was in too deep. There was no escaping this hell he had found himself in.

"—chan!" the child-like voice echoed through the void. "Onii-chan!"

"Deku-kuuuuuuuun!" Another voice called.

Deku's eyes snapped open. Toga hovered over him, a knife in her hands and a wicked grin on her face. Deku's hands were wrapped tightly around her neck. Toga's face was flushed as if being choked brought her pleasure.

"Deku-kun," she cooed, her voice slightly hoarse. "You're being so forceful—I like it!"

He released her roughly, scooting away from her. Black flames licked his arms, the couch he had been lying on having caught fire. Deku leapt up and quickly put out the fire. He stood there panting, staring at the charred remains of the couch. Toga sat on her heels, gazing at him. There were bruises already forming on her neck.

"What happened?"

"The brat came and got me." Toga gestured with her knife to Eri. The little girl stood in the doorway, worry reflected in her big eyes. "You were moaning in your sleep and twisting like you were in pain. It was soooooo irresistible that I just couldn't help myself. And then you set the couch on fire and started choking me."

"I did that in my sleep?"

Toga pouted. "You could have choked me a little harder," she mumbled.

Deku covered his face with his hands. What was happening? His Quirk had activated on its own, in his sleep. And what the hell was that dream about? It was like something in his subconscious was crying out for help. A gentle hand touched his arm. He jolted, staring down at the girl standing beside him. He could feel her hand shaking.

"Onii-chan…are you okay?" Eri asked.

"I…I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare."

Eri wrapped her arms around his neck. Deku knew it must have frightened her, but she was still trying to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around the girl, returning her warm embrace.

"I'm okay, Eri-chan. Don't worry." He doubted his own words, but he couldn't let his weakness show. "It's gonna be okay."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The dreams were getting worse. He was seventeen now. He had been with the League of Villains far longer than he cared to remember. As the months stretched on, it felt more and more like he was losing his mind. Deku stood in the bathroom staring at his reflection, breathing heavily. The rush of water from the faucet drowned out all other sounds. He rested his hand on the mirror. The eyes that stared back at him were the color of blood. There was nothing left of his evergreens. Hands shaking, he gripped the edge of the sink with death-like severity. It felt like he was breaking apart, like the remnants of his sanity were slipping through his fingers.

"Onii-chan?"

Deku whirled around. Eri was standing in the doorway, rubbing her tired eyes. He had almost forgotten she was there. It wasn't the first time he had woken in the middle of the night, panicked and drenched in sweat. He was afraid that if he wasn't careful, his sanity would leave him completely. And if that happened, he couldn't trust Eri's safety to the rest of the League. They didn't care about her. He had to make sure she was safe should anything happen to him. He knelt in front of her and gripped her shoulders, his own hands trembling.

"Eri-chan, I want you to promise me something."

She blinked, taken by surprise. "Okay."

"If something ever happens to me, there's somewhere I want you to go—somewhere you'll be safe."

"Why? Is something going to happen to you?"

He shook his head. "I don't know but I just…just promise me."

"Okay." She nodded. "I promise."

Deku pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her in his arms was soothing. He could feel his sanity, which had been stretched thin, returning. He prayed that his fears wouldn't come to fruition, but something tugged at the edges of his mind. It was like something was lurking in the darkness, waiting to consume him. And he was afraid to find out what it was—afraid to face what he was becoming. Something worse than a villain.

A monster.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 29!**_


	29. Chasing Shadows

**Chapter 29**

His face was plastered everywhere. What had once been "Missing" fliers were now "Wanted" posters. The missing sixteen-year-old boy was now a wanted villain. Deku was labeled as highly dangerous, despite having not been directly involved in most of the crimes in which he was accused. He was instead the one pulling the strings. Deku rarely ever was involved in physical confrontations. He had never killed anyone…not directly. Each time the police thought they had cornered him, he always managed to slip through their fingers, vanishing without a trace.

"Once again, mastermind behind the League of Villains—the Villain known as Deku—has managed to avoid capture," the woman on the television said. A picture of Deku, his green hair slicked back on one side, a smug smile on his face, appeared in the corner of the screen. "Heroes working with local police raided an abandoned apartment building on the east side of town late last night, acting on a tip about the League of Villains' base of opporations. It was believed they were manufacturing the Quirk Enhancement drug. But when authorities arrived on the scene, the building was found empty."

Bakugou sat at his desk, a large file lying open in front of him. There was a thick stack of papers tucked inside, each one pertaining to Deku. They had been separate cases of drug distribution, public disturbance, even murders. There was a pattern tangled deep in the madness. It was almost like Deku was playing with them—an elaborate game of chess. But he had spotted the pattern after years of tracking the nerd's movements. He had been secretly trailing behind Deku ever since he had disappeared during their first year of high school. Bakugou was forbidden from going after him directly, being underage. But that would soon be over. Graduation was in a few days, and after that his induction into one of the Hero Agencies. Once he was official, it would be easier to chase after Deku.

There was a knock on his door. Bakugou glanced up, Todoroki and Uraraka standing in the doorway to his dorm room. The television was still on, the news anchor elaborating on the League's latest exploits and Deku's almost magical disappearance. Over the past two years, they both had helped him keep tabs on Midoriya any way they could.

"Can't let it rest, can you?" Todoroki said.

"What do you fucking think?" Bakugou turned back to the papers spread out on his desk. "I'm starting to see a pattern in their movements. He's slipping up…just a little."

"Bakugou-kun, you need to take a break," Uraraka said. "We'll be starting in our agencies soon. We'll find him before you know it."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled.

"She's right. It won't kill you to leave the case alone for one night."

"Police are asking for anyone with information pertaining to the League of Villains to come forward, but please remember to avoid engaging them. They are highly dangerous—" The reporter's voice cut off as Uraraka switched off the television.

"Just for tonight?" she pleaded.

Bakugou glanced at the papers spread in front of him and sighed. Staring at it all was making his head hurt. They were right. He needed a break. He had been chasing after Deku nonstop for over two years. One more day wouldn't change anything. He snapped the folder closed.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He trudged after them as they made their way downstairs. The rest of their class had rented a karaoke room to party the night away. They had all managed to graduate, which was a feat worth celebrating. As they headed out into the courtyard to meet up with the rest of their friends, Bakugou spotted All Might's emaciated figure crossing the grounds. Slipping away from Uraraka and Todoroki, he chased after his childhood idol.

"All Might!"

His teacher and idol turned to look at him. The former Number 1 Hero had slowly been wasting away over the last two years. He was nothing more than a shadow of his former glory. He coughed, blood dripping down his chin.

"Young Bakugou, what is it?" All Might glanced up at the rest of his students who stood waiting for Bakugou. "Shouldn't you be with your friends? You ought to go out and celebrate your graduation."

"I have a favor to ask."

"Ask away, my boy."

"Now that I'm not a student anymore, I want to speak to All For One."

A shadow passed over his teacher's face. He frowned. "That is no easy request. Do you understand what you're asking?"

"Yeah. But he's the only one that really knows what happened to Deku."

"I know the case with Young Midoriya has been weighing heavily on you. But you aren't responsible—"

"It's my fault he fucking snapped." He held his head high. "And I swore I would save him, I promised Auntie I'd bring him back."

All Might sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I will see what I can do, but I can't make any promises."

Bakugou nodded.

"Hey, Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted. The red-haired boy waved to him. "Get moving or we'll leave your ass behind!"

Bakugou glanced back at All Might before turning back to his classmates. As long as All Might would try, he had a chance. But in the meantime, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun for once.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

"Young Bakugou."

All Might's voice startled him. They had all cleared out their dorm rooms earlier that day. Bakugou had lingered behind, double checking that he didn't forget anything. His furniture had been removed that morning, leaving just his clothes and the files he had compiled about Deku. He turned to face his teacher, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Come with me," All Might said. "I've managed to pull some strings."

Bakugou straightened. "To speak to All For One?"

"Yes. I could only manage to negotiate for thirty minutes of supervised contact."

"Thirty minutes is all I need."

All Might nodded. "Then come with me."

Adjusting the weight of the bag on his shoulder, he followed All Might. He led Bakugou to a car parked not far from the school's front gates. All Might slid into the passenger seat. As Bakugou opened the passenger door, he spotted Mirio sitting on the other side. Sliding onto the seat, Bakugou dropped his bag by his feet.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled.

"Today I'm accompanying you as Lemillion!" Mirio said with a wide smile. "As All Might's successor, it felt only right that I join you as you confront All For One."

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "No need for your sorry ass to come along."

"Now now, Young Bakugou," All Might said, turning to look at them both. "Young Mirio has just as much motivation to help track down Young Midoriya as you do. It's partially my fault the poor boy turned out the way he did."

Folding his arms, Bakugou rested his head against the window. He watched as the buildings rushed by in a blur. All For One was being held in the high security prison on the opposite side of the town. It was on a man-made island just offshore of the city. He was confined in a solitary cell and any kind of contact was restricted and strictly supervised. Though he wished he could have gone alone, Bakugou was grateful he had been granted access at all. When they finally pulled up the prison, two heavily armed guards approached the car. Alongside them was a rather normal looking cop.

"Tsukauchi-kun," All Might said, stepping out of the car. "Thank you for meeting us here."

"I must admit, I was surprised by your request," the cop said. "It's not much, but thirty minutes was all we could afford to grant you."

"Thank you, my friend."

Mirio stepped out of the car, Bakugou right behind him. Tsukauchi smiled, inclining his head politely to them.

"It's good to see you, Lemillion," he said. "And Ground Zero. Congratulations on graduating."

"Yeah, thanks," he grumbled.

"Please, follow me." Tsukauchi led them through the thick front doors.

On the inside, the prison looked like any other. But unlike the rest, the walls were reinforced with three feet of steel and the windows were all bulletproof glass at least an inch thick. The country's most dangerous criminals were all housed here in the same facility. To prevent the inmates from using their Quirks, they were shackled with specially made limiters, blocking the activation of their abilities. The four of them made their way deep into the prison, taking the elevator below the facility. On the lowest basement level was All For One's cell. Thick steel doors hissed as they opened. Beyond them was a thick wall of bulletproof glass, a few holes drilled into it so that the few visitors the villain received could communicate with him. All For One's cell was empty, the villain strapped to a wheelchair in the very center of the barren room restrained with a straight jacket. The man was hooked up to several machines, tracking his vitals. Even an oxygen mask was secured over his nose and mouth. Dozens of cameras were trained on the villain, watching his every move. A half dozen heavily armed guards stood watch as they approached the glass.

"So nice of you to come," All For One said. "It's been too long since I last had visitors."

"I am not the one who came to see you," All Might said.

"Ah, I see." He grinned. "To what do I owe the pleasure, young heroes."

"I want you to tell me what you know about Deku," Bakugou said, stalking close to the glass. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said simply. "My chicks left the nest long ago. They are no longer carrying out _my_ plans, but their own."

"What were you after?" All Might asked. "You surpassed your human limits. And you might have lived forever with that body, but instead you squandered your gifts on manipulation, exploitation, toying with people. What did you hope to achieve?"

"I could tell you, but you'd never accept my answer. There are always people who just refuse to understand." All For One smirked. "We're the same, you and I. You looked up to heroes who stood for justice while I looked up to the devil. Simple as that. I held on to my ideals and acquired the power to embody them. I would have spared no effort to live forever in a world shaped by those ideals."

"So why set up successors?" Mirio asked, arms folded across his chest.

All For One laughed. "Because All Might stole everything from me, of course! Look at this body, boy. These tubes are the only things keeping me alive. My ideals had unlimited potential until he put an end to my designs." He sighed. "Ask your mentor, little hero, and he'll confirm it. When people know the end is nigh, they leave legacies. Think about it—all the houses and buildings everywhere, even the food we choose to eat would be different. It all passes from one person to the next. I was just trying to do what everyone else does."

"Then why the hell did you need Deku?" Bakugou shouted. "You had the other bastard already, didn't you?"

"I didn't _need_ him, boy. I could have done well simply with Tomura, but I knew with Izuku's help he would soar even higher."

"So that's why you went after him?" Bakugou said through clenched teeth.

"He sought _me_ out." All For One paused to let it sink in. "He told me a lot about you, you know. How you bullied him, beat him, verbally abused him. _You_ told him to jump from the roof, little hero." Bakugou stiffened when the villain listed his sins. "Left all alone, hopeless and filled with despair, I offered him my hand. That's all. Abandoned by his precious heroes, he simply took the opportunity laid out before him."

"Young Bakugou," All Might said, shocked. "Is that true?"

He ground his teeth, frustrated. "Yeah…yeah it's true."

"How brave of you to admit your sins," All For One mocked.

"Shut up!"

Bakugou slammed his fist against the glass. Instantly the guards raised their guns, aimed them at him. All Might rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. He gestured for the guards to lower their guns. They slowly obeyed.

"That doesn't explain why Deku's personality changed so fucking drastically!" Bakugou shouted. "What the hell did you do him?"

"Nothing much." All For One shrugged. "I gave him a little drug to speed up his recovery process and enhance his muscles. You're already familiar with some of its other effects—you fought them firsthand."

Mirio gasped. "You don't mean the Nomu?"

"Very perceptive. It takes quite a bit of the serum to transform a person into one of my beautiful creatures, and I didn't want that for Izuku. After all, once they reach that point, they're basically brainless. And the boy's mind was his most valuable asset." He smiled. "The dose I gave him was enough to boost him physically, but I'm afraid it might have warped his mind a bit."

"You bastard!" Bakugou wanted to reach out and choke the villain as he mocked them. He was so close, yet too far for that.

All For One chuckled. "That drug, along with the Quirk I bestowed on him would, unfortunately, warp his mind a bit. It takes some time to fully take control, however. I'm sure Izuku noticed it by now. He might even be fighting against it, but in the end the result will be the same. He will become the most dangerous villain in history."

"Not possible!" Mirio said. "Midoriya-kun has never been directly involved in any of the League's activities."

"And he's never killed anyone," Bakugou added.

All For One nodded. "Ah, yes. That was part of his conditions."

"What conditions?" All Might asked.

"When he agreed to join us, he made me promise two things. First, he insisted that he would only provide us with information, and to never be involved in any direct fighting. At first, it was easy to adhere. But as you can see, his perspective on the matter is slowly changing. But he was quite clear on not harming the innocent—he didn't want to kill anyone."

"And…second?" Mirio asked.

"His mother's safety."

Bakugou bristled.

"He knew joining us might put his mother in danger and had resolved to leave if he was found out. But he insisted that I forbid any of my comrades from harming her in any way. And promise him I did. No harm has come to her since he joined our ranks."

Bakugou clenched his fists. "You mother fucking—"

"Careful, boy," All For One warned. "I'm not the one who pushed Izuku into a corner. You only have yourself to blame."

"Five minutes, All Might, Lemillion, Ground Zero," Tsukauchi said.

"Do you know what Deku's plans are?" Bakugou asked quickly.

"His goals were different than mine. He's no longer acting on my desires but his own. You know him better than anyone else, don't you? I'm sure you can figure it out."

Bakugou turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He had heard enough. All For One didn't have any valuable information on finding Deku. But now that he had heard what the villain had to say, some of it started to make sense. Deku's sudden changes, his actions, the pieces were all falling into place. The nerd may have volunteered to join them when he was in his right mind, but that was no longer the case. All For One had manipulated him, slowly warping his mind. He had twisted Deku's thoughts, changing him slowly. But there still might be a chance. Bakugou had seen it in his eyes that night when he had gone to see Auntie—the old Deku was still in there somewhere. He could still save him.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 30!**_


	30. A Cry For Help

**Chapter 30**

"Finally!"

Deku grinned as he read over the report in his hands. It had taken a full two years, but he had finally perfected the serum to permanently erase Quirks—and mass produced it. Two long years of hard work, but it had finally paid off. Hawks had tried to interfere with his plans by pretending to want to join the League, but Deku had seen through him. Now that the distractions were out of the way and his serum was ready, he could put his plans into action. The disturbing dreams of his childhood self and the Hero Deku had persisted over the years but were becoming less frequent. Little by little, he shut himself off, killing the remaining hopes of heroism inside him slowly.

"I've never seen you look so excited, Deku-kun," Toga said, a wide grin on her face.

"That's because I can finally set things in motion."

"Are you going to tell us what those plans are?" Mr. Compress asked. "I think you've kept us in the dark for far too long."

"You'll find out soon enough." Deku tugged on his gloves. "You align yourself more with Shigaraki, and my goals are different than his."

"What about me?" Toga pointed to herself, a grin on her face. "I'm on your side."

"Don't be stupid. You want to destroy everything just as much as Shigaraki does." He stalked past her. "You're only attached to me because of your sick, twisted fantasies."

Toga blushed. "You caught me~"

"Where are you going?" Mr. Compress asked.

"To find Twice and Kurogiri. I've got an important job for them."

As Deku was leaving the room, Eri approached him. She had grown close to Deku over the past two years and admired him greatly. He was kind and compassionate and always offered her a warm smile and soft words. But she had seen something changing inside him, ever since they had met when she was Chisaki's guinea pig. Though he was kind and warm to her, there was a coldness to him that she just couldn't explain. He had been distancing himself, disappearing for hours, sometimes days, and leaving her all alone. She reached out, grabbing him by the sleeve.

"Onii-chan," she said hesitantly. "Where are you going?"

He knelt down and patted her head. "I have some important business to take care of. You can wait here for me, right?"

"I guess…but what—"

"Don't worry about it, Eri-chan." He smiled kindly, but the warmth never reached his eyes. "It's not your concern. Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

She lowered her head. "Okay…."

"That's my girl." Deku stood and headed out the front door without another word.

"Toga," Mr. Compress said. "You stay here and keep an eye on Eri. I don't want to imagine what Deku would do if something happened to her while he's gone."

Toga groaned. "I don't wanna babysit the brat!"

"I can't do it," Mr. Compress insisted. "Shigaraki needs me back for something important."

"It's not fair." Toga folded her arms and turned away in a huff. She puffed out her cheeks as she pouted. "Everyone gets to do something exciting while I'm stuck here."

"We'll be back soon." Mr. Compress headed out after Deku, closing the door behind him.

Toga turned to glare at the little girl. Eri was almost nine now. She had grown from the timid, paranoid child into a much more confident little girl. When she was feeling brave, she even went out grocery shopping on her own. But every time she went out, Deku fretted over her like a real older brother would. Of course, she was careful to disguise herself. The heroes had never quite given up searching for her after all.

"Don't go expecting me to get chummy with you, brat," Toga snapped, annoyed that she was left behind.

"You don't have to stay with me," Eri said hesitantly. "I can stay here by myself."

"Hmm." Toga thought a moment. "You might be right. You're not a baby! And then I can go with Deku-kun and he'll be so happy I'm able to help him out!"

Toga bounded out the front door, slamming it behind her. Eri heaved a sigh of relief. Of all Deku's companions, Toga was one of the scariest. She was openly hostile toward her, which gave her the chills. But Deku had threatened them all never to harm Eri, which had been enough to keep the others in line. Eri hurried into the bedroom and snatched Deku's old green hoodie off the bed. There was something wrong with Deku. Something had clearly changed. She remembered his words almost two years ago. At the time, it had seemed strange. He made her promise that if anything happened to him, she was to go to a safe place. Back then, he had seemed frightened of something, but she didn't know what. The look she had seen in his eyes today, however, convinced her. Something was happening to Deku, and it wasn't good.

Eri tugged the sweatshirt over her head and pulled the hood up to cover her hair. She was afraid Toga wouldn't take the bait. But the girl hated her so much that it didn't take much convincing at all. Had it been any of the other League members, it would have been more difficult. She opened the front door slowly, the heavy metal door creaking as it scraped against the concrete frame. Eri slipped out of the abandoned apartment and closed it carefully behind her. Back when Deku had made her promise to go somewhere safe, he had given her an address scribbled on a scrap of paper. Eri had kept it safe, hidden away where no one would find it. Pulling the slip of paper out of her pocket, she glanced down at the address. It was far. Almost too far to walk. But she was determined to get there no matter what.

She hadn't been outside of the hideout much, which made finding her way a lot harder. She avoided asking police officers for directions. Whenever she spotted a hero out on patrol, she turned and walked the other way. She held herself high. If she acted like she was lost, it would arouse suspicion. She had to seem like she knew where she was going. An old woman stopped her once to ask if she was alright. But Eri smiled confidently, assuring her that she was out running an errand for her mother. She checked bus maps, dragging her finger along the colorful routes until she spotted the right neighborhood. She had been walking for hours, but she was finally close! Picking up her pace, Eri continued forward. She couldn't turn back now that she was so almost there. At last she found it. Glancing down at the address on the slip of paper, she stared up at the apartment building before her.

Eri climbed the stairs two at a time. She twisted the hem of the sweatshirt nervously. She didn't know what to expect when she reached the apartment. When she found the right door, she reached out to knock but hesitated. Deku had told her that the person who lived here was kind and that she shouldn't be afraid. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she closed her eyes and knocked. There was a long silence before she could hear footsteps inside. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly.

"Yes?" A kind looking woman with a round face leaned out. Her green hair looked just like Deku's half of it pulled up into a bun. "Hello, dear. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Auntie," she said slowly. "Onii-chan, he…he told me to come here if something ever happened to him."

The woman frowned, confused. "Who is 'onii-chan'? I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about…."

Eri held out the slip of paper. The woman took it from her. As she glanced at the handwriting the woman's face turned white.

"Onii-chan…Deku," Eri said hesitantly. "I think he's in trouble."

"Izuku," the woman whispered.

Hand shaking, she gestured for Eri to come inside. As she stepped over the threshold, Eri lowered the hood of her sweatshirt. The woman locked the door behind her and hurried into the kitchen. She brought out a box of cookies and set it on the coffee table.

"Um, would you like some juice, dear?"

Eri nodded.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Eri." She sat on the couch, watching the woman frantically scurry into the kitchen. She could hear cups clinking as she poured her a drink. Eri could also hear the woman talking in a hushed voice, but there was no one else in the house. The woman wasn't gone long. When she returned, sitting beside her, Eri looked up at her. "Auntie, Onii-chan never told me who you are. Just that it would be safe here."

"Izuku is my son," she said slowly. "I…I haven't seen him in almost three years."

"Onii-chan's mama?" Eri's eyes widened.

"You said he's in trouble? M-my baby…Izuku is in trouble?"

"I don't know. But he was acting weird." Eri took a sip of her juice. She wasn't sure how much she should tell her. It wasn't like she knew much to begin with, but she wanted to help Deku somehow.

"So…Eri-chan, you've been with Izuku this whole time?"

She nodded. "Why do you keep calling him Izuku?"

"That's his name." Deku's mother smiled. "He started calling himself Deku after he…well when he became a villain."

"Onii-chan's not a villain! He's a hero!"

Auntie looked at her sadly. "Oh, honey…I'm afraid Izuku—"

"He saved me! Onii-chan isn't a bad person. He's nice and he's always been gentle. He's my hero."

Tears welled up in the woman's eyes. She dabbed at them with a tissue. Patting Eri's head gently, she smiled. "Thank you, Eri-chan. It makes my heart feel so much lighter to hear you say that."

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on the front door. Eri jumped, juice sloshing onto the floor. Had Deku's companions figured out where she had gone? She feared it was Toga or one of the other League members coming to fetch her. They weren't as nice as Deku. If they saw Auntie, they might hurt her…or worse. The woman stood and started for the door. Eri reached out and snatched her sleeve, hand trembling.

"Don't worry, honey, you don't need to be afraid." She gently pried Eri's hand off her sleeve.

"Don't answer the door!" she cried. "I-it might be one of them!"

"It's alright. I'd recognize that knock anywhere."

Auntie strode to the door an unlocked it. Eri pulled the hood up over her head, fearing the worst. But the person standing outside wasn't one of the League members. It was a young man with spiky blond hair. He was panting as if he had run a long distance. The woman talked to him briefly before he looked up at the girl. Eri shrank back. The man's eyes seemed scary, but there was a subtle softness behind them. He took off his shoes and approached the couch.

"Eri-chan, this is Katsuki. He's…an old classmate of Izuku's," Auntie said.

"A friend of Onii-chan's?"

"Do you remember me?" Bakugou asked, kneeling in front of her. "I was there when Deku took you away from Chisaki."

Her eyes widened. "You're the explosion man!"

He nodded. "Listen, I've been looking for Deku for a long time. So when Auntie called me, I came rushing over. How did you get here?"

"O-Onii-chan told me that if anything ever happened to him, I was supposed to come here."

"Did something happen to Deku?" he asked quickly.

Eri shook her head. "I don't know. But he was acting weird…."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He said he was putting his plan into motion. I-I don't know where he went, but I know where he usually goes. I've followed him before…."

Bakugou's cell phone began to buzz. Aggravated, he dug the smartphone out of his pocket. Eri could glimpse the caller's name, but it wasn't really a name. It said "Round Face." He answered the phone, putting it on speaker.

"What?" he growled.

"Bakugou-kun!" Uraraka's voice shouted from the other end. "There's been a break-in at the prison—in All For One's cell."

The color drained from his face. "What?" he shouted.

"That's not all," the girl on the other end said. "The one who bypassed security was Deku-kun."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 31!**_


	31. Confrontation

**Chapter 31**

Sirens were blaring. It was enough to make your ears bleed. Deku stood in front of the glass, staring in at All For One. It had been difficult finding the weakness in the prison's defenses, but all his months of research had paid off. He had memorized everything—the placement of the cameras, the floorplan of the prison, the guards' shifts and the patrol routes they took. And when he found his opening, Deku had seized it. He had come alone. With the help of Kurogiri's Warp Gate, he managed to bypass the front gates. After that, it was a fight to get into the prison. He hadn't come empty handed though. He brought plenty of Qurik nullifying bullets. He didn't want to destroy them, just disable them until his mission was complete. And now that he stood in front of Sensei's cell, staring at the man sitting helpless in his wheelchair, an immense feeling of satisfaction welled up within him.

All For One smiled. He was immobilized in his chair, the straitjacket keeping him confined.

"I knew you'd come here eventually," All For One said.

"It took a lot of effort to get here." Deku pressed the release on the side of his gun. The magazine dropped out from the bottom. "Months of preparation, and years of hard work, but it will all have been worth it."

"What did Tomura say when you told him your plan?"

"He doesn't know." Deku slid a single bullet into the now empty magazine. "I never told him."

"He'll be furious, you know. You won't be able to stop his wrath, and I will be helpless to hold up my end of the agreement."

"It won't matter. Not if I put my plan in motion first."

He slammed the magazine back into the bottom of his gun. Resting his hand against the glass, he let his fiery Quirk rampage. The black flames ate away at the thick bulletproof glass, melting it slowly. Once enough of it had burnt away, Deku lifted his gun and took aim.

"So this is it." All For One sighed. "I never thought I'd meet my end like this. I should've seen it coming—betrayed by the very child I saved."

"You didn't _save_ me. You _used_ me."

"Ah, but I gave you the power you wanted, didn't I?" the villain sneered. "I always keep my promises."

"And for that, I'm very grateful."

He squeezed the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the empty cell. The bullet ripped through All For One's chest. If the bullet didn't kill him, then at least he would be left Quirkless. Deku's first target was the villain that had started it all, but he wasn't finished. He would be sure that no one faced the same torment he had endured. And in order for that to happen, everyone had to become equals. But that could never happen if there were some with Quirks and others without. If not everyone could have a Quirk, then no one deserved one. The few guards that had been left standing after his assault swarmed into the room. They reacted faster than he expected. But it didn't matter. He hadn't planned on escaping the prison anyway. Deku dropped his gun and raised his hands above his head.

"Go ahead, boys." A mocking smile spread across his lips. "Take me in."

Several rounds of gunfire exploded throughout the room. The bullets all hit their mark, but instead of falling dead, Deku's body began to melt away. It would have been idiotic to come himself. A clone more than sufficed to take out All For One.

"Oh, too bad!" The clone smirked as he collapsed into a puddle. "Better luck next time."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He didn't have time to go home and change into his hero costume. At this point it was a race against time. Eri had told him there was a warehouse down by the docks where Deku had been conducting experiments. She said it was where he was manufacturing the drugs and bullets the League had been selling on the black market. The Bluetooth speaker in his ear rang loudly. He touched the button lightly, answering the phone call.

"What?" he panted.

"Where are you?" Todoroki's voice crackled through the earpiece.

"I'm on my way to catch Deku!" he shouted. "What the fuck do you think I'm doing, Half and Half bastard?"

"All For One was shot." Bakugou could hear shouting in the background. "The guards caught Midoriya and shot him, but it was a clone. He got away."

"Shit." He was glad he hadn't rushed to the scene the moment Uraraka had called him. His instincts had told him to go to the warehouse Eri had told him about.

"An assault team is being assembled to go after him," Todoroki said. "They want you to come in so you can help."

"Fuck that. I'll handle this on my own."

"Bakugou, wait—"

He hung up. Bakugou didn't want to hear the bastard try and talk him out of it. They had barely joined their agencies and become Pros, and now all hell was breaking loose. But that was fine. It just meant Bakugou could move more freely now. He wouldn't get reprimanded for being underage. He could act on his own. It felt like he was running for more than an hour before he reached the docks. Just as the girl had claimed, the warehouse seemed abandoned from the outside. Bakugou crept along the perimeter of the building before he spotted and open window on the second floor. He could easily reach it if he launched himself upward with his explosions, but then Deku and the other villains would hear him. He would have act quickly and quietly. He climbed up onto a nearby crate and leapt for the window. He caught the edge of the sill. Grunting with the effort, he pulled himself up. He could clearly see everything from where he was. The warehouse was full of large glass cylinders full of a strange redish liquid. There were pipes and tubing connected to each vat, all leading to a large device that almost looked like a satellite receiver. A panel of levers and buttons was at the base the machine. There were a pair of chairs beside the control panel. Bakugou could just make out two figures sitting in each chair. They looked like children.

Dropping down from the window, he slunk along the shadows, keeping hidden behind the giant containers. As he inched closer, he peered around the corner to get a better look at the children sitting in the chairs. He gasped when he realized it was two identical girls—Eri. Bakugou slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting her name. Both girls had been strapped to the chairs with metal restraints, IVs hooked up to each arm. They appeared unresponsive, staring vacantly at the ceiling. The sound of footsteps made Bakugou freeze.

"You can come out now, Kacchan," Deku said. "I know you're there."

Bakugou took a deep breath. Other than the wanted posters and news reports, he hadn't seen Deku's face in over three years. He slowly stepped out from behind one of the giant vats of liquid. Standing in front of the control panel was Deku, a bored look on his face. Just like in his wanted posters, he wore a black vest, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. The bright red tie was a stark contrast to his monochrome outfit, the same way his red sneakers had been in their school days. His usually messy green hair had been combed back on one side, making his crimson eyes more visible. Bakugou took a step forward.

Deku drew his handgun from his vest, pointing it straight it his former friend. "Careful. You wouldn't want to lose your Quirk, would you?"

"How'd you know I was here?"

He chuckled. "You think I'd be stupid enough not to have security here?" He gestured to a small set of monitors behind him. "I could see you coming on the cameras."

"So why let me get in here in the first place?"

Deku shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I just felt like seeing your reaction in person."

"This is where you've been creating your drugs, huh? Quirk enhancers—"

"That was just a money ploy." Deku waved his gun dismissively. He approached one of the Eri doubles and patted her head gently. She moaned, her head lolling to the side. "All to fund my big project."

"What the hell did you do to those girls?"

"Who? These?" Deku reached down and held the double's hand tenderly. "Nothing, really. They've been fueling my project. It's not like I did anything wrong to them, they're not real anyway."

Deku wrenched one of the girl's fingers backward as if to prove his point. A loud snap echoed in the room. The girl opened her mouth, but she melted into a black puddle before she had time to scream.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou shouted.

"Why do you care?" Deku screamed back. "They're not even real people! You only care when it's convenient? When someone else inflicts the pain?"

"Deku stop it! This isn't who you are—"

"And how the hell do you know anything about who I am?" He shouted. Deku typed something into the control panel before grabbing one of the levers.

"What're you—"

"I'll make this world better. Even if I hurt a few people, I can change things in a way the heroes never could! If everyone's equal, there will be no more bullying! No one will have to suffer what I went through!" He glanced at the device beside him. "I perfected the serum that destroys Quirks, and I've created this machine to launch a concentration of it into the atmosphere. It'll produce a gas that, when inhaled, will seep into the bloodstream and attack the Quirk Factor. The only way to make sure everyone is the same is to eliminate Quirks altogether!"

"Are you fucking insane?"

Deku smirked. "Maybe."

Bakugou launched toward him. He knocked Deku to the floor. Snatching Kacchan's arm, Deku rolled to the side and twisted hard. An explosion burst from Bakugou's palm, knocking the young villain off balance. He couldn't give Deku time to think—that was how he always won. He had always been analytical, calmly looking at the situation and thinking of a counterattack. Bakugou snatched the nerd by his vest and rammed his knee into Deku's gut. The young villain coughed, the wind knocked out of him.

A powerful burst shot from Bakugou's hands, hitting Deku point blank. Bakugou swung with his right fist. Deku lifted his arms to block. But Kacchan brought his left leg up in a powerful roundhouse kick. The force slammed Deku into the control panel. Bakugou could have sworn he heard something crack. Deku winced, holding his side gingerly. The blow must have broken a rib.

"I hate myself for what I did to you!" he shouted. "Ever since you up and disappeared, I've been chasing after you." He snatched Deku by the front of his shirt. "Damn it, I can't sleep at well anymore! My mind keeps replaying every horrible thing I did to you…."

"Too little too late—"

"Damn it! It's _not_ too late!" Bakugou headbutted him. He was determined to knock some sense into him any way he could. "This isn't like you! You're a compassionate, kindhearted person who risked his life to save a little girl from her abuser!" Bakugou yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. "You're the kind of person who threw himself in danger to rescue a little boy from a villain three times his size—someone who dreamed of being a hero!"

"Stop it."

"You still have people waiting for you to come back. Your mom never gave up hope—she's still looking for you! That kid you saved in our first year, at the training camp, he wrote you a thank-you letter. Kouta, he calls you his hero!"

"Stop!"

"And Eri! She came to your mom's place, begging us to help you! You're her hero too, she looks up to you—"

"STOP IT!" he screamed in rage. Black flames exploded outward as his temper flared. "I won't let you take this away from me the same way you stole my dreams! I'll save everyone from this curse—I'll be a hero to them all!"

The flames seared Bakugou's skin. It burned straight through his flesh, but he refused to let go. "If you do it, you'll be hurting thousands of innocent people! It won't fix anything, you'll just make it worse!"

Bakugou glimpsed something behind Deku's eyes, behind the insanity—remorse. There was still a little bit of the old Deku in there somewhere, he could see it. That tiny fragment was trying to force its way to the surface. But it was being swallowed up by the madness All For One's serum had planted in him. He had to bring back the old Deku, the boy who had dreamed of being a hero.

"Izuku, I'm sorry!"

Deku's eyes widened in shock, his flames dispersing almost instantly.

"I want to fix things. I wish I could redo everything, but I can't turn back time and change what I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Izuku, please. Come back."

Something glimmered in Deku's red eyes. And for a moment, it seemed as though a tinge of green had returned to his irises. A tear rolled down the villain's freckled cheek.

"H…help…me…" he gasped.

"Izuku—"

"What have I…I-I can't!" Deku shoved Kacchan away, He took a few steps back, Grabbing a fistful of his own hair, he screamed in frustration. The old Deku was fighting back the madness. Bakugou took a step forward, but Deku raised his gun and pointed it at him.

"Izuku, don't."

Deku's hand shook, his breathing labored. "There's only one way," he mumbled. "I can't fix what I've done…this is the only way to atone for my sins." He lifted the handgun, resting the barrel against his temple.

"Don't!"

Tears streamed down Izuku's cheeks. A sad smile graced his lips. "Goodbye, Kacchan."

Bakugou dove toward him. He snatched Deku's wrist, trying to wrench the gun from his hand. Izuku struggle against him, screaming that this was the only way. But Bakugou was not about to let Deku try to kill himself again. This time he would save him. He had to!

There were two loud bangs, the sound deafening. Something warm and sticky splattered Bakugou in the face. Deku's eyes were wide, a look of shock plastered on his face. The same instant he had heard the gunshots, Deku's body fell slack. Bakugou's grip on his wrists was the only thing keeping Deku upright. Bakugou sank to his knees, lowering his friend down gently. Red, like a flower, bloomed from Deku's chest.

"Izuku?"

"Ka…cha…."

The red stain kept growing, a pool of blood slowly forming beneath him. Bakugou pressed his hands firmly against the wound. He had to staunch the blood flow. He glanced at the gun in Deku's hand, but it wasn't smoking. It wasn't his gun that had fired. He looked up, frantically searching for the one who had shot Deku. It could have been anyone—a disgruntled villain or a hero. They had shot Deku's clone in the prison with intent to kill. He couldn't rule out anyone just yet. With one hand he touched his Bluetooth earpiece. A female voice crackled through the receiver.

"9-1-1 Emergency response."

"I need an ambulance, now!" Bakugou shouted. "I've got a man down, gunshot wound. We're at the old abandoned warehouse down by the docks!"

"Who am I speaking to—"

"This is new hero Ground Zero. Just fucking get here, NOW!"

Deku was barely breathing. The blood just kept flowing, more of it running back across Deku's face as he coughed. Bakugou pressed harder against the wound but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"Damn it, Izuku! Don't you fucking die on me!" he shouted. "You've got to live, you hear me? There's people still waiting for you! Fuck…FUCK!" His hands trembled as he applied more pressure. His hands were already slick with blood. "Please, Izuku," he begged. "Don't die."

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 32!**_


	32. Consequences

**Chapter 32**

It didn't take long for the heroes and the police to flood the warehouse. A special team set to work disabling the machine Deku had built. The whir of ambulance sirens was the one sound Bakugou was happy to hear. A pair of paramedics rushed onto the scene, wheeling a padded gurney behind them. One of the medics took over, applying firm pressure to the young villain's wound. Another strapped an oxygen mask over Deku's nose and mouth as they secured him to the gurney.

"He's losing too much blood," one of the medics said. "He'll need a transfusion, stat!"

As they wheeled Deku toward the ambulance, Bakugou followed alongside him. One of the heroes that had arrived on the scene snatched him by the arm.

"Hold on. Ground Zero, was it? We need to take your statement—"

He yanked his arm free. "You can fucking do that later!" he shouted. "I'm not gonna sit here and talk to you assholes while my friend is fucking dying!"

Bakugou climbed into the ambulance behind the paramedics. One of them tried to explain that only relatives could ride in the ambulance with the victim. But a sharp look from the young hero silenced their protests instantly. As the ambulance lurched forward, sirens blaring, Bakugou touched his earpiece again. He had to call Deku's mother and let her know what had happened.

"Hello?" her familiar voice said.

"Auntie, you need to get to the hospital right now," he said. "I found Izuku, but he's in pretty bad shape."

"Oh my God…." He could hear Eri in the background, asking what had happened before the line went dead.

One of the medics sat up quickly. "He's not breathing."

The medic glanced at the monitor before snatching a curved, sickle-shaped device. He yanked the mask off Deku's face and tilted the young villain's head back slightly. As he slowly inserted the strange device into the young man's mouth, the medic held out his hand to his partner.

"Hand me the endotracheal tube," he said.

The other paramedic passed him a hollow plastic tube. Carefully, the first medic slid it into Deku's mouth. He taped the it to the corner of the the boy's mouth to prevent it from being jostled loose. He connected the tube to a hand pump and squeezed slowly. Instantly Deku's chest began to rise, air being forced directly into his lungs.

"Alright. Let's hook him up to the ventilator."

"What's going on?" Bakugou asked. He couldn't keep up with what they were doing. But whatever was happening, it didn't look good.

As the first medic connected the tube to the ventilator, the second opened one of Deku's eyes wider and switched on a small flashlight. His pupils were tiny pinpoints. The ventilator hissed as it pumped fresh oxygen into the boy's lungs.

"He's gone into shock," the second medic said, pulling the flashlight away. "We've got to get his blood pressure up. Now."

The two paramedics worked quickly, inserting an IV into Deku's arm. They pumped liquids into his system desperately trying to raise his blood pressure.

"Damn it," the first muttered. "This isn't helping! He needs a transfusion."

"We're almost there." The second medic glanced at the monitor. Cursing as he watched the heartrate slowly drop. "C'mon kid, hang in there."

Bakugou leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Deku's face. It was pale, making the blood on his face seem much darker. His eyes were still open, staring vacantly at nothing. Bakugou could have sworn he could see tiny flecks of green mixed with the crimson. Hesitantly he reached out and took Deku's hand. It was cold and clammy. It felt like ages before they finally arrived at the hospital. The two medics rushed Deku inside, the wheels clattering loudly as they hurried down the hallway. Bakugou kept hold of Deku's hand until he could go no further. They wheeled Izuku into surgery, leaving Bakugou alone in the hallway.

Not long after they arrived, Mrs. Midoriya rushed through the front doors, Eri at her heels. She was holding tight to the little girl's hand, panting as if she had just run a marathon. When her eyes rested on Bakugou, she covered her mouth in horror. There was blood all over Bakugou's hands—Izuku's blood. Bakugou pulled her close, hugging her as Izuku's mother wailed. She clung to him tightly, tears pouring down her plump cheeks.

They sat in the waiting room for what felt like an eternity. One after the other, people came trickling in through the front doors. All Might and Mirio were the first to arrive, Todoroki and Uraraka at their heels.

"Bakugou-kun!" Uraraka hurried toward him "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." When he spotted Todoroki, he stood up quickly and snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "What the hell happened, huh? Seemed like that gunman found us pretty quick, and if I knew any better I'd say it wasn't one of the villains that shot him otherwise I'd be in surgery right beside him!"

"I don't know!" Todoroki pried Bakugou's hands off his shirt. "They must have been tracking our call and followed you."

"So who the hell was it?" he growled. "Cause that was some deadly aim they had. They shot him with intent to kill."

"It was Snipe-sensei," Uraraka said.

"The police took his statement," All Might interjected. "He said that it seemed as though Young Midoriya intended to kill you and he acted on his best judgement."

"I had the situation under control!" Bakugou shouted. "He was almost—"

"I understand your frustration," All Might said. "But we can't change what happened."

"What matters is you were there to administer first aid," Mirio said. "Otherwise he would have been dead before the medics arrived."

"Please," Mrs. Midoriya sobbed. "My heart can't take it. My baby, he's…."

Eri tugged on Mrs. Midoriya's sleeve. "Auntie, Onii-chan's gonna be okay, right?"

Mrs. Midoriya pulled the girl close, hugging her tightly. All they could do was wait and pray. Bakugou sank down into his chair. He rested his forearms on his knees, head hanging low as he waited for the doctor—anyone—to tell them what was happening. They were in for one hell of a long night.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

While Deku was still in surgery, the police arrived at the hospital. Despite Bakugou's avid protests, he was escorted into a squad car waiting for them outside. They had questions for him and needed him to come to the station. Grumbling, Bakugou complied. He rode in silence all the way to the station. When they arrived, they brought him into a small interrogation room. Tsukauchi entered the room behind him and gestured to one of the chairs. Bakugou sat down angrily, folding his hands on the table.

"I know it's inconvenient, Bakugou-kun, but it really is necessary to get the facts straight as soon as possible."

"So get on with it," he snapped.

Tsukauchi sat down opposite him, pen and yellow legal pad in hand. He looked down at the file in front of him. "At 6:08 this evening, the villain Deku broke into a high security prison and shot All For One. When our guards engaged him, his body 'melted'." Glancing up from the papers, he looked Bakugou in the eye. "Where were you at 6:08?"

"I was at Mrs. Midoriya's house. She asked me to come over because some kid showed up at her door."

"And at 6:15 the new hero Shoto contacted you about the incident. Did you go to the warehouse immediately after this?"

"Yeah."

"What happened there?"

He wished he could forget the whole thing, but over the past few hours he had been reliving those moments, as if watching them in slow motion. He took a deep breath.

"I snuck into the warehouse and saw Izuku next to this weird machine. He said something about spraying a gas made of the Quirk Destroying serum across the city. And we…we had bit of a fight, but I was talking him down. He started to panic and tried to shoot himself so I tried to wrestle the gun from his hand when I heard two gunshots."

"From Deku's gun?"

Bakugou shook his head. "Uraraka already told me who fired, so there's no reason to play dumb."

Tsukauchi sighed. "Snipe has confirmed that, fearing your life was in danger, he shot the villain Deku twice." He closed the file and set it aside. "Was anyone else with you in the warehouse?"

"No."

"What about the girl that showed up on Mrs. Midoriya's doorstep?"

"It's the same girl we tried to rescue from the Eight Precepts over three years ago." He glanced away. "Her name's Eri."

"And how did she seem to you?"

He glared up at the police officer. "What are you implying?"

"She has been missing for more than three years. There's no telling what might have been done to her in that time. Did she show signs of abuse? Was she acting strange?"

"She was fine. Just scared. I doubt she was treated badly, Izuku's not that kind of guy."

"Deku is a villain, might I remind you."

"His mind was broken!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Izuku's not in his right mind! You heard what All For One said!"

"I know, but I can't overlook all the things he has done."

Bakugou turned away in a huff.

Tsukauchi cleared his throat. "Because of your actions—deliberately withholding information regarding Deku and his comrades—your hero license is being temporarily suspended. Your agency is placing you on administrative leave." Bakugou opened his mouth to retort but the young detective held up his hand. "It would be wise if you take this time to reflect on your conduct regarding the mishandling of this case."

"Can I go now?" he grumbled angrily, clenching his fists. "You've got what you need, right?

Tsukauchi nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ground Zero."

Bakugou stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He might have managed to bring Deku back, but they were in for a long fight.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 33!**_


	33. Broken

**Chapter 33**

By the time Bakugou returned to the hospital, Izuku was out of surgery. They had placed him in the ICU under close surveillance. Any and all visitors were prohibited. They all returned home except for Izuku's mother and Eri. The two sat in the waiting room all night. Bakugou returned home to shower and change before heading back to the hospital. There was no telling how long he would be in critical condition. He had suffered two gunshots to the chest and had lost quite a lot of blood. It was lucky he even made it to the hospital alive. The heroes and police had agreed that Deku was dangerous and decided to relieve him of his Quirk, using the serum he had worked so hard to create. When the young villain eventually regained consciousness, he would once again be the Quirkless boy he had been before.

When they finally allowed the others to see him, it was under strict supervision. Izuku had been intubated to keep him breathing and had undergone several transfusions. After the trauma he had endured, there was no telling how long Izuku would be unconscious. It was very likely he would be out for several days. Mrs. Midoriya slept at her son's bedside those nights, Eri curled up in one of the spare armchairs. Bakugou spent most of his time at the hospital. After the incident, there had been no sign of the League of Villains and Bakugou didn't care to go after them. His primary concern had been getting Deku back, and now that he had achieved that goal, he didn't know what to do. All he wanted was for Izuku to return to normal.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Everything hurt. The last thing he remembered was Kacchan trying to force the gun from his hand. There were two loud bangs. Then came the pain. It was all a massive blur of pain and panic. He remembered Kacchan beside him, pressing down painfully on his chest. He faded out for a moment before jolting back to awareness. Somehow, he was in the back of an ambulance. His lungs were burning! As his consciousness started to fade once again, his head was tilted back and a plastic tube was shoved down his throat. It hurt as it slid down, scraping the sides of his trachea. Panic flitted at the edges of his consciousness. He just wanted it all to go away. He wanted the pain to stop! He wanted to sleep forever, in the sweet bliss that the darkness promised him. As his consciousness started to fade, he felt someone slip their hand in his, holding it gently.

The rest he remembered in hazy snippets. He came aware once again after what felt like only a few minutes, but he knew it had been much longer than that. He remembered this feeling—the way sedation made his body feel. The stark white walls, thin sheets, and incessant beeping, he remembered it all too well. Izuku fought against the tug of deep sleep, but the heavy drugs flowing through his veins kept trying to drag him back down. No matter how hard he struggled, he could barely keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds before his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Each time he jolted back, trying to focus on something, anything, to keep himself conscious. His throat hurt and he couldn't close his mouth. There was a weird plastic tube in the way. A cold, mechanical hiss rang in his ears. And with each hiss, he could feel air being forced into his lungs. Several shadows passed across his peripherals, but he couldn't make out who they were. As the drugs finally won their tug of war, he felt someone rest their hand atop his—the same hand as before—and gave it a light squeeze.

He passed in and out of fleeting moments of consciousness. When he finally awoke, the tube in his mouth was gone but his throat still hurt, and he was fiercely thirsty. Izuku turned his head slowly. It took all his effort just to move a few inches. His eyes roamed lazily around the room, trying to get his bearings. His mother sat in the chair beside his bed, her chin resting against her chest as she slept. Eri was curled up on her lap, fast asleep. Izuku struggled to move his arm. His hand twitched, moving sluggishly to the edge of the bed. When it reached the edge gravity did the rest, his arm flopping over the side. His fingers brushed against his mother's knee. She groaned, stirring slightly. She lifted her head, a look of confusion crossing her face for a split second. When she realized her son was awake, her eyes welled up with tears. She leaned forward. His mother reached out and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Izuku," she breathed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Oh, honey…."

"…Mom…." His voice was hoarse.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm right here, sweetheart. I'm here." She ran her fingers through his tangled green hair. "I'm not going anywhere. You just rest, okay? You're safe now."

His chest tightened. He had wanted to see his mother for so long, to hear her voice. But this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. A few tears leaked from his eyes, rolling down across the bridge of his nose.

"I-I'm…sorry…."

"Ssh, it's okay." She smiled lovingly down at him, brushing his tears away with her thumb. "It's okay, honey. Everything's going to be fine."

He relaxed into her touch. She whispered sweet words to him as she combed her fingers through his hair. And slowly he drifted off once more.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

When the door opened, Izuku looked up, excited to have some company. But it wasn't his mother who came through the door. It was a short, elderly woman—Recovery Girl. It had been years since he had seen UA's school nurse. It was rare for her to visit patients outside of the school infirmary. She must have been called in for something important.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun," she said.

He nodded to her but said nothing. Recovery Girl sat in the chair beside his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"All Might asked me to come as a personal favor,"

Izuku frowned and turned away. Though he was glad his childhood idol was concerned about him, the thought of All Might left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He could still remember the words his hero had spoken to him on the rooftop all those years ago, telling him to give up on his dreams of being a hero.

"I know this is a hard adjustment, and your case is a very delicate one," she said. "But what we want most is for you to recover. It is our hope that we can provide you with the proper care so that we can rehabilitate you."

" _Rehabilitate_?" The word had a negative ring to it. "You make me sound like an injured animal you're trying to release into the wild."

"Your analogy isn't entirely wrong," she said. "The doctors and I are working hard to help you heal properly, and in order to do that we're trying to understand what happened to you before you enrolled in UA."

"What do you mean?"

"All Might, Lemillion, and Ground Zero spoke to All For One. He told them about the serum he used on you—to enhance your muscles and speed up the healing process."

Izuku bristled at the mention of those dark times.

"Have the doctors explained to you the extent of your injuries and the nature of that antigen All For One injected into your body?"

He shook his head.

"Most of the injuries you sustained during your fight with Ground Zero were not life threatening. The gunshots, however, have done more damage than we had hoped. One of the bullets pierced your spinal cord, right between your T5 and T6. It has caused severe damage." She paused a moment to let her words sink in. "Have you had much feeling in your legs since the accident?"

He gripped the sheets tightly, afraid of what she was about to tell him. "Not really…."

"That's what I was afraid of." She sighed. "Midoriya-kun, I'm afraid the bullet may have caused paraplegia."

Her words were like a slap in the face. "Are you saying I'm going to be paralyzed?"

"I think it is highly likely. However, the serum All For One gave you years ago is still fighting against this, trying desperately to repair your body. It's quite possible that you may regain some function thanks to that, but I don't believe it will be a full recovery." She paused as if she was unsure how to proceed. "I must tell you, there are some problems with the drug he gave you."

Izuku swallowed past the lump forming in his throat.

"Though the serum has indeed boosted your healing process and your muscles, it is attacking your brain. Do you have any memory lapses at all over the past three years?"

He thought a moment. "I remember most of it. There are parts that are hazy, like I was watching a movie of myself." He fell silent as he thought long and hard about everything that had happened over the last few years. "There…there are a few times this past year that are a complete blank. It's like I blacked out or something."

"I was afraid of that." She sighed. "All For One admitted that the drug would warp your mind, invoking a sort of madness. While the healing is indeed beneficial, it isn't worth it if you lost your sanity because of it. And that is why the doctors have asked me to come."

"To _fix_ me?"

"Yes." She rested her hand atop his. "We want to try and reverse the effects of the drug All For One gave you. If possible, I would like for this treatment not to affect your physical healing, but I cannot promise anything. It's possible, however, that we may be unable to fix it. Your lapses in memory are proof of that the damage was quite severe, and I'm afraid you might be suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. The twisting your mind has undergone may already be irreparable, but I still want to try."

Izuku hunched forward, burying his face in his hands. He thought he was finally free, but the darkness was still drawing him back in. It was like the world was mocking him. Right when he thought he had found a sliver of hope to keep him going, it was wrenched out of his grasp. He chuckled. It was almost comical. Despair reached out for him, ready to welcome him back into the void, back to the darkness.

"They'll never be able to fix me," he muttered darkly.

"Midoriya-kun?"

"It's too late for that." Deku laughed, his red eyes gleaming brightly. "Izuku will never be free of me."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Bakugou stood in front of the door. Mrs. Midoriya had requested that Bakugou refrain from visiting Izuku until he was a little stronger. She feared how her son would react when he saw Kacchan again, face to face. Finally, today was the day. He didn't want it to be awkward, but he didn't know how he should approach Izuku. Their relationship had not been the best, and it was all his fault he was in this situation in the first place. But Bakugou wanted to make amends. He took a deep breath and slid the door open. Auntie and Eri were already there, a nurse standing beside the bed as she checked Izuku's vitals. When Bakugou entered the room, Mrs. Midoriya smiled.

"Good morning, Katsuki," she said.

It was like someone had flipped a switch in Izuku. He pushed the nurse aside, launching himself forward. His sudden movement ripped the IV from his arm, the beeps from the heartrate monitor skyrocketing. Izuku's legs buckled beneath him, but he managed to wrap his hands around Bakugou's neck before he fell. A scream of rage escaped his lips as he crashed to the floor on top of Kacchan. Deku landed on him with such force, it knocked the wind clean from Bakugou's lungs.

"You! This is all your fault!" Izuku shouted. "Just disappear!"

The nurse rushed forward, trying to pry the frantic boy off of Bakugou. Izuku's eyes were wild. He was like a dog who had been constantly beaten, finally rounding on his abuser. Another nurse rushed into the room. As they dragged Deku off, Izuku pounded his fists against Katsuki's chest.

"It's all your fault, Kacchan!" he screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

He sank to the floor, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed fistfuls of his green hair, wailing at the top of his lungs. His mother collapsed beside him, trying to calm her son. Izuku's breathing hitched. He was expelling more air than he was taking in. Eri rushed forward. She wrapped her small arms around Izuku's shoulder's and hugged him tightly. A gentle glow emanated from the horn protruding from the right side of her forehead.

"Onii-chan, it's okay! It's okay!" she cried, tears leaking from her ruby red eyes.

Izuku went rigid as Eri's power lanced through him. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he sagged to the floor. The two nurses lifted him carefully, the boy's head rolling to the side, completely limp.

"Is he okay?" Bakugou asked.

"The shock of seeing you must have been too much for him," the first nurse said. "That's the first I've seen him react that way."

"Katsuki, perhaps you should go," Mrs. Midoriya said softly. "I think it was a little too soon after all."

Bakugou stared at Izuku, the boy's eyes rolled back in his head, unconscious. He had never realized his presence would cause Izuku so much emotional pain. The second nurse who had rushed in to diffuse the situation offered Katsuki her hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. He excused himself from the room, closing the door behind him. Bakugou leaned against the wall, covering his face as he bit back the tears of frustration. All he wanted was to make things right. But just his presence had sent Deku into a panicked frenzy. He was only making things worse.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

He was starting to feel better. Izuku was glad to have his mother and Eri close. His mother filled him in on the details between his fight with Kacchan and ending up in the hospital. It had been two weeks since they had rushed him into surgery. His chest still hurt, the pain making it hard to sleep at night, and he didn't have much feeling in his legs. Try as he might, he could barely move them. Eri was busy telling him about the dinner his mother had made for her when the nurse walked in to check his vitals. As she was checking the drip on his IV, the door opened again.

"Good morning, Katsuki," his mother said.

Deku's eyes flicked up. It felt like something inside him snapped. Uncontrollable rage flooded him, welling up from deep in his core. He grabbed hold of the nurse's shoulder, using her as leverage, he flung himself out of bed. A sharp pain shot through his arm as the IV was ripped out. As he curled his fingers around Kacchan's neck, Deku's legs buckled and he crashed to the floor, bringing Bakugou down with him.

"You! This is all your fault!" Izuku shouted. How dare he show his face after everything he had done? It was like Kacchan was mocking him. Not only had he crushed Deku's dreams of being a hero, but he had snatched his newest ambitions and shattered them like glass. It wasn't fair! If only he was gone. "Just disappear!"

The nurse rushed forward, grabbing him by the arms, she tried to pull him off. Deku snarled and screamed, furious. He lashed out any way he could. Another nurse threw open the door and rushed inside. With the two women dragging him back, he pounded his fists against Kacchan's chest.

"It's all your fault, Kacchan!" he screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

It felt like his mind was splitting. A voice in the back of his mind was shouting over the rage consuming him. It wasn't entirely Kacchan's fault. Izuku had _chosen_ to become the villain Deku. It wasn't completely one-sided. He knew it was true, but he wanted to reject it. He wanted to hate Kacchan—he _needed_ to hate him. If he didn't have his anger, then what was left for him to hold on to? Only despair. He doubled over, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He screamed, trying to drown out the voice inside his head. He wanted it to disappear. His chest tightened and suddenly he found it hard to breathe. It felt like he was suffocating, like he couldn't get enough air!

Eri wrapped her arms around his shoulders and a jolt like electricity lanced through him. He grit his teeth, going rigid as her power took hold. Though it was constricting, her power was warm and gentle. It was like he could hear her voice calling to him through the turmoil in his mind, pleading for him to calm down. A strange whiteness flitted at the edges of his consciousness. And as he gave in to her Quirk, his body slackened and he collapsed. It was easier to just forget everything—to feel nothing.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 34!**_


	34. The League Strikes Back

**Chapter 34**

Following Deku's violent outburst, the doctors implemented stricter precautions. They kept Izuku heavily sedated and secured his wrists to the bed with restraints. When Mrs. Midoriya and Eri had gone home, Bakugou slipped into Izuku's room. Deku lay motionless, arms pinned to his sides. Pulling up a chair, Katsuki sat beside him. Splotches of green had returned to Izuku's red irises. But the madness was still there. Izuku slowly followed him with his eyes. His eyes were hazy, his consciousness fighting to surface over the heavy drugs that pumped through his system.

"I'm sorry," Bakugou said softly. He couldn't look Izuku in the eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really am sorry. I was a shitty friend to you when we were kids, and I did horrible things to you. You have every right to hate me. But I…I want to make it up to you. If you'll let me."

He reached out, touching Izuku's hand gently. Deku tried to pull back, but the restraints held his arm firmly in place. He lifted his head slightly, hair splaying out as it dropped back down, too tired to hold his head up. A strangled moan escaped Izuku's lips. The heavy sedation was keeping him from forming any coherent words. Bakugou let go of his hand and slouched down in the chair.

"Look, I know you probably hate looking at me right now, and you have every right to feel that way. So I just…." He combed his fingers through his spiky hair, frustrated. "Fuck, why is this so hard!" He took a deep breath. "The police are trying to decide how to handle your case. They already suspended my license so I won't be of much help. But if they let you off on parole, I was hoping you'd give me a chance to make it up to you. I mean, you told me you wanted me or…something. If you still feel that way, then maybe…." His face flushed instantly, embarrassed. A lot of time had passed. Deku probably hadn't been thinking about that kind of stuff during their years apart, but Bakugou had. He'd had plenty of time to mull it over. He stood up quickly. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

He hurried to the door, pausing a moment before he left. "Get better soon, okay?" he muttered.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

Something wasn't right. Though his mind was in a fog, Izuku could feel it clearly. There was an unsettling silence in the room that just wasn't right. His arms were pinned to his sides, thanks to the restraints the doctors had used. And due to the heavy drugs they had pumped into him to keep him calm, he couldn't think straight. In the corner of the room, a black vortex opened up. The familiar figure of Shigaraki Tomura stepped out from the warp.

"Deku," Shigaraki growled. "You've gotten yourself into quite the mess."

Izuku struggled weakly against the restraints but didn't have the strength. Shigaraki approached the bed slowly, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The beeping on the heart monitor increased. Shigraki snickered at the change.

"Scared?" He leaned over the bed. "You didn't think I'd forgive you for shooting Sensei, did you? Didn't think I would punish you for your betrayal?"

Deku opened his mouth, but couldn't get the words out. Shigaraki reached out, wrapping his hand around Izuku's throat. But he kept one finger from touching the boy's flesh. He tightened his grip, making it hard for Izuku to breathe. Still, he made sure that not all five of his fingers touched his former partner's skin.

"You know what happens if all my fingers touch you," Shigaraki sneered. "In a matter of seconds you'll be reduced to nothing but dust."

Izuku yanked at his restraints. His strength was gone and so was his Quirk. His struggling did nothing more than cause the straps to cut into his wrists. The door rattled as it was pushed open. Izuku's eyes flicked toward the door see who it was. A man in a white doctor's coat approached the bed.

"Don't worry. I won't use my Quirk on you. I've got something better in mind."

The man dressed as a doctor pulled a syringe from his coat.

"If I use my Quirk, your death would be instant, and there's no fun in that." A wicked grin spread across Shigaraki's chapped lips. "I want you to suffer as long as possible."

A strained cry escaped Deku's lips, his eyes wide. His breathing quickened, afraid of what would come next. The heart rate monitor was beeping uncontrollably. The strange man unhooked the tube connecting Izuku's IV to the drip bag. He carefully inserted the tip of the needle into the tubing and pressed down on the plunger.

"Enjoy hell, Deku," Shigaraki snarled.

The door flung open with a loud bang. A figure lunged at them, a loud explosion echoing throughout the room. Shigaraki leapt back, releasing Deku roughly.

"The fuck you bastards think you're doing?" Bakugou shouted.

Bakugou snatched the fake doctor by the lapel of his coat and slammed him into the wall. The force of the impact whiplashed the man's head into the wall, the blow knocking him out cold. A black vortex opened behind Shigaraki. The villain stepped through it.

"I don't have time to deal with you annoying heroes right now," he said. His gaze flicked over to Deku. "No matter where you go, or how the heroes try to hide you, I'll find you, Deku. I'll make sure you suffer for this."

Bakugou swiped at him, trying to drag him back out of the warp. But the gate closed before he grab him. He turned quickly to the bed. Izuku was writhing in pain, convulsing in a sort of fit. A strangled cry of pain rose up from the boy's throat. Bakugou yanked the IV out of Izuku's arm, pressing the call button on the side of the bed repeatedly.

"Fuck!"

"Ka…." Izuku gasped, sharp pain jolting through him. "Ka…cha…n."

It was a good thing he had decided to visit today. After the way Deku had betrayed the League, he knew it would only be a matter of time before the villains retaliated. Deku's muffled cries soon turned to screams. The beeping on the heartrate monitor was going too fast—it was erratic. Izuku thrashed against the restraints, the cuffs digging painfully into his skin. His wrists were bleeding. Izuku's eyes rolled back in their sockets, bits of foam forming at the corners of his mouth. They must have injected him with some kind of poison.

When the doctors rushed into the room, Bakugou rounded on them angrily.

"Where the fuck have you been, shitty doctors?" he shouted.

"What happened?"

"Villains, shit for brains." He pointed to the unconscious man in the corner. "They injected him with something!"

"Then there's no time."

The doctors unhooked the monitors and wheeled Izuku out of the room. Dealing with poison was a race against time. If Bakugou had not caught them as soon as he did, it would have been too late. As he watched them cart Izuku off, Bakugou knew the League Villains would try again to exact their revenge. Izuku would be in constant danger. It looked like the recovery process was going to take much longer than they had hoped.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

It took nearly a week for Izuku to recover physically and mentally from the poison Shigaraki and his crony had injected into him. If Bakugou had not acted as quickly as he had, Izuku would have succumbed to the poison. The man who had been dressed as a doctor was arrested and taken in for questioning. But he was a just a low-level lackey and didn't have any useful information to give. Following his recovery, Izuku didn't show any signs of another violent outburst. The doctors agreed physical restraints were no longer necessary, but they continued to administer heavy medications to keep him calm. It made his mind feel fuzzy, but Izuku welcomed the numbness. He didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted it all to disappear. The only brightness to his day was when his mother and Eri came to visit. Little by little, the doctors eased up on the drugs, allowing his cognitive function to return. And with it, the fear and sadness.

There was a soft knock on his door. Glancing up, Izuku was surprised to see two of his former classmates walk into his room. A girl with short brown hair bounded into the room, carrying a basket filled to the brim with baked treats. Behind her, a boy with red and white hair, a burn scar over his left eye, stepped inside.

"Dek—I mean, Izuku-kun, how are you feeling?" the girl asked, smiling brightly.

"U…Uraraka-san?" Izuku glanced at the boy behind her. "Todoroki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"We can to visit, of course." Uraraka set the gift basket on the bedside table and sat down. Her warm smile and bubbly personality was like a ray of sunshine. It was almost too bright. He had lived for so many years in the shadows that it felt uncomfortable.

"We've been worried about you," Todoroki said. "We've been helping Bakugou look for you the past three years."

Izuku looked away. "I don't need your pity," he muttered.

"It's not pity," Uraraka said. "We're worried about you because we're your friends."

Her response shocked him. "I…I betrayed your trust. I sold you out to All For One and the others. You've been hurt because of me." His expression darkened. "I don't deserve your friendship."

"It's okay! I know you're not a bad person." Her kind words made him feel guiltier. "When we had classes together you always seemed so nice, but we never had much time to talk."

"We'd like to start over," Todoroki said. "You helped change my perspective when we fought at the Sports Festival, so I'd like to return the favor."

"Your agencies wouldn't like it too much if you're friends with a villain."

" _Former_ villain," Todoroki corrected him. "It looks to me like you don't want to stay that way. I don't see the problem with it."

"I brought you a gift." Uraraka lifted the basket from the bedside table. "I wasn't sure what to get you, but I brought some of my favorite snacks!"

"Thanks."

There was a brief knock on the door. The three of them looked up as All Might stepped into the room. He no longer exuded the same confidence and bravado he once had. He was a Quirkless, emaciated man—just an ordinary teacher. Izuku stiffened when he saw him, anger flashing in his eyes. He gripped the bedrails as if trying to resist the urge to attack him.

"Calm down, Young Midoriya," All Might said, lifting his hands in surrender. "I just came to talk."

"What do you want?" he snapped. "What the hell could you possibly have to say?"

"I wanted to apologize. If anyone is to blame for this, it is me."

He approached the bed and gently rested his hand atop Izuku's. Deku snatched him by the collar and yanked him closer, their faces inches apart. His teeth were clenched almost like a snarl. Todoroki rushed forward, trying to pry the two of them apart, but the boy's grip was strong.

"You think an apology _now_ is going to fix anything?" Deku shouted.

"Izuku-kun!" Uraraka said.

"No, you're right. It can't fix what has already happened, but I can at least take responsibility." All Might's blue eyes glimmered in his sunken sockets. "Young Bakugou told me everything. And I'm afraid it was because of what I said to you that you turned your back on the path of righteousness—on us heroes. You had the potential, but I was blinded by my own hubris. And for that, I am truly sorry."

"You're too damn late!" Izuku released him roughly. All Might stumbled back slightly. "Just _look_ at me! I-I'm probably going to prison, and _now_ you want to help me? What good could you possibly do now?"

Tears of frustration leaked from his eyes. He wanted to scream, to break something! All Might stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Deku's shoulders. Izuku tried to push him off. The last thing he wanted was pity. It would do him no good. It wouldn't change what he had done, and it sure as hell wouldn't make him walk again. He shoved All Might aside and turned away from them. He covered his face with his hands, grabbing fistfuls of his messy green hair as he did so. The tears leaked from Deku's eyes, a turmoil of resentment and grief swirling within him.

"I'm so sorry, my boy," he said. "Forgive me, Young Midoriya. Forgive this foolish old man for not being there for you when you needed me most. I'm sorry I failed you as a teacher and a hero."

He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wailed, the room echoing with the cries of a broken man.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 35!**_


	35. The Verdict

**Chapter 35**

"How is he?" Bakugou asked.

He had been keeping his distance ever since Deku had attacked him. He came to the hospital nearly every day, but he always remained just beyond the door. He didn't want to have a negative effect on Izuku's recovery. He usually came with Mrs. Midoriya or Eri, but he couldn't bring himself to face Izuku again. Not after the way he had completely lost it when he entered the room last time. It had been several weeks and Recovery Girl had been working tirelessly to try and free Izuku from the hold All For One's drug had on him. It seemed as though it was working, but it sent Izuku spiraling into extreme highs and lows. At times he would be lethargic, stuck in the throes of crippling depression. Other times he seemed cheerful. It was like there were two separate personalities living within him—Izuku and Deku.

Recovery Girl sighed. "Not well. I'm afraid he may never be free of the effects that serum had on him."

"There's no way to help him?"

"I think it's time we accept that he'll never go back to the way he was."

He glanced down the hall. He could see Izuku sitting in the common room, his wheelchair facing the window. Bakugou had brought Eri with him today. She was standing beside Izuku's chair, talking to him. But it seemed like the boy wasn't listening.

"We can't force him to go any further than he is able," Recovery Girl said. "We must meet him where he is and go from there. He has suffered a lot over the last few years and it's finally showing."

Bakugou started down the hall, but the elderly woman stopped him. "Be careful with him," she warned. "His mental state is very fragile. His mind was utterly broken."

"I know."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed toward the lobby. There were only two other patients sharing the same common space, one dragging an IV stand along beside him, the other hobbling on crutches. Izuku sat staring listlessly out the window. Despite Eri's earnest attempts to talk with him, he didn't respond. She looked up when Bakugou approached.

"Hey, kid," he said, ruffling her hair. "How's the patient?"

"Onii-chan won't talk to me," she said sadly.

"Hey, Izuku."

Izuku acted as though he hadn't heard him. His eyes were dull as he stared at nothing. Bakugou turned the wheelchair around, forcing the nerd to face him. Thanks to Recovery Girl's efforts, Izuku's left eye had returned to its original evergreen, but his right was still a deep red—a cold reminder of the damage his mind had suffered. Today was one of Izuku's lower days, stuck in the heavy grip of depression. Bakugou knelt down so they were eye level. When Izuku realized it was Kacchan standing in front of him, anger glinted in his eyes. His hands shot out reflexively and snatched Bakugou by the throat. Bakugou didn't stop him. Deku's hands shook as his grip tightened slightly. Eri held onto Izuku's arm desperately.

"Onii-chan, please don't!" she begged.

Slowly he eased up on his grip. He sagged back into his wheelchair, dropping his hands back into his lap. Izuku looked away. Bakugou could see the turmoil inside of Izuku, clearly reflected in his eyes. It was like he was warring with himself.

"Hey." Bakugou sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you sooner. I was afraid you'd do something crazy if you saw me."

"Onii-chan, Mister Spiky-hair comes almost every day with me and Auntie," Eri said. She tilted her head to the side so she could see Izuku's eyes better. "He's always asking if you're okay."

"I told you, my name's not 'Spiky-hair', you brat," he grumbled.

She stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at Izuku. "I thought he was scary at first, but he's not so bad."

"Eri, you think you could give us a minute?" Bakugou asked.

She glanced at Izuku a moment before nodding. Bakugou handed her a few coins to buy a drink from the vending machine. She let go of Izuku reluctantly and headed back down the hall. Once she was out of earshot, Bakugou turned his attention back to the boy in front of him.

"Listen, the heroes and cops assigned to your case are having a hearing tomorrow." Izuku didn't acknowledge that he had even heard him. "They're going to be discussing what'll happen when you're discharged from the hospital."

"I'm going to prison…" Izuku mumbled. "Aren't I?"

"All Might's been putting together a strong case to prevent that. Me and the others are helping out too."

"You came here to tell me that?"

"Not exactly." Bakugou rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly. He took a deep breath. "During the hearing, I'm going to tell them why all this happened. I'm going to tell them this is all my fault. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the things I did…for what I said to you."

Izuku glanced at him. "They might revoke your Hero License."

"I know. I'm prepared for that."

Izuku once again averted his gaze, staring at the floor. Bakugou reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slim envelope. It was wrinkled and slightly torn in one corner. He handed it to Izuku.

"I've been holding onto this for you," he said. "A little brat asked me to give it to you a few years back. But I never had the opportunity to do it until now."

Izuku turned over the envelope, the words "To my hero" written on it. He carefully slit open the flap and unfolded the letter inside. As Izuku read the words, his eyes welled up with tears. His hand trembled as he gripped the paper tightly.

"I…I don't deserve this." He wiped at his eyes. "Such kind words…for someone like me."

Bakugou brushed aside a stray tear from Izuku's cheek.

"Kacchan…I'm scared. I feel like I'm breaking apart." He hunched over, covering his face with his hands. "I don't belong anywhere…the League wants me dead, the police want me in prison…. There's nowhere for me to go!"

"Hey." Bakugou grabbed Izuku's wrists and pulled the nerd's hands away from his face. "I'm not letting you go that easily, you hear me, damn nerd? I finally brought you back, so I'm not gonna let you get away that easily."

Izuku couldn't look at him.

"Look. I wanna start over. I wanna help you through this shitty situation, the way I should have a long time ago. So don't go getting depressed okay? You said you wanted to walk beside me, right? Well now it's my turn. You don't have to go through this alone."

"You're so cruel, Kacchan."

Tears flowed from Izuku's left eye, but there was a darkness reflecting in his right. He wasn't talking to Izuku anymore, he was talking to Deku. Reaching out, Deku caressed Bakugou's cheek. A mocking smile graced his lips.

"Trying to fix what you broke?" Deku said. "That's pretty selfish of you."

"I know that's not really you talking, Izuku."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me."

"It's the madness talking," Bakugou said. "I know you don't mean that."

"We'll see, Kacchan. We'll see."

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

The room was dead quiet. The board of authorities who gathered to decide Midoriya's fate had been deliberating all afternoon. The five of them would decide the former villain's fate—Principal Nezu, Hawks, Sir Nighteye, Tsukauchi, and the Chief of Police. Several witnesses came forward to testify on Izuku's behalf, but there were still heaps of evidence stacked against him. Uraraka and Todoroki spoke of Izuku's character, claimed he was a good person at heart. Eri, though still timid around strangers, came forward and spoke highly of Izuku—she told them how he had rescued her from her abuser and had treated her kindly over the years. Even Kouta showed up to the trial and testified on the former villain's good nature, citing how Izuku had rescued him from a villain three times his size. All Might admitted his guilt—that his callous words may have forced the boy to seek out other outlets, possibly steering him straight into the villains' hands. Recovery Girl brought forward her findings from Izuku's recovery treatment, telling the board how unstable his mental state was, pleading insanity on the boy's behalf. After spending enough time, it was clear to the elderly healer that Izuku was indeed suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder—a mental illness that produced a lack of connection in Izuku's thoughts, feelings, and actions, skewing his sense of identity. She also claimed that the villain known as Deku was a product of the illness, a split personality. It was Izuku's coping mechanism to deal with his past trauma and. Bakugou's confession further convinced the board of Izuku's illness.

A hero—someone others praised and looked up to—had actively bullied and tormented Izuku. Bakugou confessed to his wrong doings. He admitted that he had convinced Deku to kill himself, and it was his fault that Izuku had turned his back on the hero society. It was because of him that the nerd had sought help in the worst possible place. Society—the system—had failed him. But Izuku was still guilty of leaking classified information about UA to the villains. He had actively evaded authorities, manufactured and sold illegal drugs, interfered with official police business, and had even attempted to attack the city with a biological weapon. They couldn't let him go easily, but they couldn't overlook their negligence. The outcome was partially their fault. Finally, they came to an agreement. Izuku was not well enough, physically or mentally, to attend the hearing so Bakugou stood there on his behalf. He was afraid to hear the conclusion they had come to.

"It was no easy decision," Principal Nezu said, glancing at the other four. "And it was far from unanimous."

"There are several crimes we simply cannot overlook," Sir Nighteye said, lacing his fingers together. "Not only did the villain known as Deku lie to authorities and actively work against us, but on multiple instances, he was cited as the mastermind behind several underground drug-dealing rings."

"The evidence was undeniable." Tsukauchi nodded. "But the testimonies on his behalf were also quite strong."

"He is not entirely to blame," Principal Nezu pointed out. "We, as heroes and mentors, should have realized what was going on. We failed to help him when the boy needed our guidance most. And we must take responsibility for that."

"So what are you saying?" Bakugou asked. He hated how they beat around the bush. He wished they would come right out and tell him what the verdict was already!

"The crimes committed by the villain Deku occurred while he was a minor, which needs to be taken into consideration," the Chief of Police said. "We also had to consider the safety of the accused."

"And due to his mental state, we have decided that Deku will serve a shortened sentence, eighteen months in protective custody. He will be moved to an undisclosed location to serve out his sentence before being released on probation. He will be provided with the best possible medical care to prevent a relapse," Nezu said.

"That being said," the Chief continued. "Sir Nigtheye has made arrangements for Midoriya to serve out his sentence in a safe place where he can recover. Of course, he will be closely monitored by a hero to ensure his safety. The League of Villains is still after his life, after all."

"Sir," Bakugou said, standing tall.

The Chief of Police held up his hand. "As for you, Ground Zero, your testimony along with All Might's, cannot be overlooked. As a hero, it is your duty to serve and protect, yet you ignored those crucial guidelines, pushing a fellow citizen to attempted suicide and crime. Disciplinary actions must be taken."

"The board has decided to revoke your license," Principal Nezu said. "You are prohibited from Hero Duty for the duration of five years. After which, you will be allowed to re-apply for a new license, given that you are re-evaluated and found to be worthy of the title."

Bakugou clenched his fists. He had been prepared for it, but that didn't mean the decision was any less painful. "But what about—"

Principal Nezu didn't give him time to speak. "All Might has agreed to resign as a teacher at UA and will issue a public statement on the matter on a later date. He, as well as the rest of the staff, agreed that this would be the best course of action."

"But what about Izuku?" Bakugou shouted.

The chief of police arched an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I want to help him," he said. "When he's released on probation, I wanna be there. I want permission to know where he'll be."

"Do you think that's wise?" Nezu asked. "You were his tormentor growing up. I'm not sure it would be conducive to his recovery."

"I promised I'd help him through this. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I want to be there for him this time."

They all looked at each other. Bakugou had come a long way from the cruel bully he had once been. It was clear he was trying to change, no matter what it took.

"We will give your request some thought," Sir Nighteye said. "We will contact you once we have reached our decision."

Bakugou nodded. He turned and walked out of the room, the heavy doors closing behind him. Once out in the hallway, he heaved a sigh of relief. Given the circumstances, it was a favorable result. Izuku would be given the opportunity for a second chance. They were giving him a chance to recover from the horrors he suffered. And this time, Izuku would not have to face his demons alone.

 _ **Remember to leave a review and check back on Monday for Chapter 36!**_


	36. The Long Road Ahead

**Chapter 36**

Izuku sat at on the porch, enjoying the sunshine. After he had been released from serving his time in protective custody, he had been making slow progress since he had been relocated to the countryside. Following the board's decision, they implemented his sentence once he was discharged from the hospital. Considering his crimes, it was an incredibly lenient punishment. They had exiled him to a remote village in the countryside, where he could recover. His days as a member of the League of Villains felt like a dark, distant memory. The house was nestled at the edge of the woods on the outskirts of a rural town. Izuku and his mother moved into the home along with Eri. The heroes offered to find the girl somewhere else to stay, but she refused to leave Izuku's side. They provided in home care for the former villain—therapists and doctors to aid him on his road to recovery. It was a slow process, but it seemed to be working. Izuku underwent daily physical therapy to strengthen his legs, though he would never regain full function over them. And after escaping the confines of the city, his mental health seemed to improve.

Despite being cautioned by authorities and doctors alike, Bakugou joined them in their exile to the countryside. After all, with his Hero License taken away, he had nothing better to do. He was determined to see Izuku's recovery through to the end. It was quiet here, nothing but rice fields and forest beyond the village. Eri would be arriving home from school soon, having been enrolled shortly after they arrived. Izuku sat confined to his wheelchair on the wooden porch that ran along the perimeter of the house. Bakugou slid the paper door open, approaching him with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Hey."

Izuku looked up when he spoke. Bakugou offered him one of the mugs. Izuku took it from him and inhaled deeply. His eyes were still two different colors, a permanent reminder that he would never go back to normal.

"It's so peaceful here," Izuku said softly. A gentle breeze made his hair dance.

"It's quiet, that's for sure." He took a sip of his coffee. Bakugou didn't particularly like the quiet of the countryside. He preferred the bustle of the city. It was what he had grown up with.

"When I'm out here, I feel like all my troubles are so far away. It's like everything that happened was so long ago."

"You seem like you're in a good mood today."

Izuku smiled. "I guess so. Maybe it's just the medications, but I'm feeling pretty good today."

Bakugou could barely see the road from the house. It might seem like a vacation to Izuku and his mother, but Bakugou was always on alert. They may have secluded themselves far from the known reaches of the League of Villains, but given that Deku had shot their leader, they would still be out for blood. Especially Shigaraki. Katsuki knew he would be searching for Deku. He would be number one on their hit list. And he had come not only to see Izuku's recovery through, but to protect him should the villains find where they had disappeared to. Izuku didn't act as though he knew about the situation at all. Perhaps he was ignoring it, or maybe he really was blissfully unaware. At least he seemed at peace out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Why did you decide to come with us, Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

He playfully flicked Izuku in the forehead. Izuku recoiled slightly. "Don't ask dumb questions, nerd."

Izuku frowned, rubbing his forehead. "Wouldn't you rather be in the city, taking down bad guys? Being a hero was your dream."

Bakugou sat beside him, cross-legged. "I told you already. It's my turn to walk beside you. I won't let you go through this alone."

Izuku's cheeks flushed, embarrassed. "You…you don't remember what I said to you back then, do you? When I told you I—"

"That you wanted me?" Bakugou took another sip of his coffee. Izuku stiffened, his face going completely red. "Yeah, I remember. And I've spent the last few years thinking about what you meant. Back then you disappeared before I could respond."

Covering his face with his hands, Izuku looked away. "Oh God…."

"Idiot. Don't be embarrassed about something that's already happened. It's pointless." He spotted a little girl with white hair coming up the road. School must have ended already. Bakugou stood up and ruffled Izuku's hair. "Don't dwell too much on the past, got it? You need to be looking forward, not behind."

Izuku glanced up at him as Bakugou walked back into the house. Moments later Eri came running around the corner. Eri was only twelve, which meant she didn't have to wear uniforms yet. Instead, she wore a red dress, much like the first outfit Deku had ever bought for her. Her eyes lit up when she saw him sitting there. She rushed toward him and threw her arms around Izuku.

"Onii-chan!" she shouted happily.

"Welcome back, Eri-chan." He returned her embrace. "Are you enjoying school so far?"

She nodded. "Everybody's super nice! I even made a few friends."

Izuku patted her head as she snuggled against him. "That's great!"

"They invited me to come play after school, so I came to drop off my backpack."

"That sounds like fun," he said with a smile. "Just don't go too far, okay? Be sure you're back in time for dinner."

"I will!"

She bounded off into the house, leaving Izuku alone on the porch. He breathed deeply, enjoying the silence. The cup of coffee Kacchan had brought him warmed his hands. Izuku sighed. If only they could stay here forever, far away from their problems. Away from the world.

 **V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V.V**

A loud crash woke Katsuki from a deep sleep. It was pitch black, the middle of the night. The house seemed darker out in the countryside, away from the bright lights of the city. The only source of light was the moon outside his window. In the silence he heard something break. He leapt out of bed and rushed out into the hallway. The sound was coming from Izuku's room down the hall. Bakugou's heart pounded as the worst-case scenarios flashed through his mind. Had the League found where they were hiding? Was Izuku having a relapse? He hurried down the hall and threw open the door.

Izuku sat huddled in the far corner of the room, one of his crutches clutched tightly in his hand. Even in the dim light, Bakugou could see the fear on his face. Izuku looked at the door when he came in, eyes wide. Bakugou took a step forward but Izuku shrank further back, lifting the crutch defensively.

"Stay back!" he shouted.

"What happened?" he asked urgently. "Are you okay?"

"V-villain! There's a villain—he's in the room!" Izuku's eyes darted around the dark room, searching for something unseen. "I-I heard his voice. He…he keeps telling me things."

Bakugou approached him slowly. But as he came closer, Izuku swung the crutch wildly. Katsuki caught it, the metal bar nearly hitting his face. Izuku tried to yank it back, but Kacchan wouldn't let go. Bakugou knelt in front of him. Faintly, he could see something dark running down Izuku's arm. He turned Izuku's arm over to get a better look, but Midoriya grabbed him by the hair, desperately trying to keep him away.

"Stop! Don't touch me!"

Blood. Izuku's wrist was bleeding. He spotted the small razor not far from the nightstand, the blade glinting in the moonlight. Izuku had been cutting himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"H-he told me—the voice keeps telling me horrible things." Tears were welling up in his eyes. "The voice keeps telling me to kill myself!" he wailed. "H-he says I can't be saved, that I'm—"

Bakugou wrenched the crutch out of Izuku's hand and tossed it aside. He pulled Midoriya close, hugging him tightly. He could feel Izuku stiffen. The boy struggle against him, screaming about the voice he had been hearing—the whispers in the dark.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. I'll protect you," Bakugou kept repeating, trying desperately to calm him. "We're going to fix this."

Izuku suddenly stopped struggling.

"You can never fix us," Izuku said darkly.

Bakugou pulled back slightly. Izuku's expression had completely changed. He was no longer scared and frantic. The eyes staring back at them were cold and unfeeling. They were Deku's eyes. Bakugou had hoped he would never see them again.

"Still so selfish, Kacchan."

"What are you doing to him?" Bakugou's grip on Izuku tightened.

"I haven't done anything. All I told him was the truth." Deku smirked. "You can't save us, Kacchan. Izuku will never be free of me."

"Like hell!"

Deku shoved Bakugou aside and lunged for the fallen razor. Bakugou snatched him by the wrist. The razor cut deep into Deku's hand. Blood rolled down his arm as he clutched tightly to the weapon.

"Stop! What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"Exactly what you told me to do back then." Deku glared at him. "You told me to kill myself, remember? I'm just trying to follow the great hero, Ground Zero's, advice."

"Like hell I'd let you do that, fucker!"

"Why so protective? Do I mean that much to you? After all these years?" Deku dropped the razor. Bakugou eased up on his grip slightly. "Don't you think you're a little late?"

"Shut up!"

Izuku reached up, stroking Katsuki's cheek gently, leaving a smear of red behind. "You'd better take responsibility then. You're the one that pushed us here. If it weren't for you Izuku wouldn't be this badly broken."

"Like I need you to tell me that," he growled.

"Good luck then, hero," Deku sneered. "Because he'll never be free of me. I'm here to stay."

 _ **Next chapter is the last one**_


	37. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**_I kind of rushed the ending because I've been super busy and just wanted to hurry up and finish. I had also been getting some not-so-nice comments so I just wanted to get it over with. Sorry this wasn't my best work but I at least didn't want to leave it unfinished_**

 **Chapter 37**

They were finally back in the city. Bakugou had missed the hustle and bustle. But the past five years in the countryside hadn't been wasted. It had taken a long time for Izuku's mind to stabilize. During that time, it was clear that he would never go back to his old self. The trauma he had endured had permanently broken his mind into two distinct halves—Izuku and Deku. Medications helped keep his Dissociative Identity Disorder in check, but it couldn't completely suppress Deku. Mrs. Midoriya had moved back to her old apartment with Eri and Izuku. Bakugou had found an apartment not far from their neighborhood. After retaking the licensing exam, Bakugou was back to hero duty. And his new apartment was a short commute to his agency. And despite being inactive for five years, they welcomed him back.

As a former villain, Midoriya possessed valuable information about the villains' activities and their goals. He couldn't be a hero like Bakugou, but he could work with police to take down the League of Villains. At first Katsuki had been wary. But as time went by, it was clear that Izuku's stubborn determination had returned. It reminded him of when they were in school—when Izuku had insisted on attending UA and becoming a hero. Back then it seemed like nothing would stop him. It was the same even now.

Midoriya struggled to return to "normalcy" as the two of them began life on a new slate, picking up where they left off. Their friends came by to offer their congratulations on Midoriya's recovery. But Bakugou knew nothing could completely fix Izuku's broken mind. Things were settling down once again. Eri had been accepted into UA. After her first day, she told them all about her new classmates and the friends she had made. There was even a boy in her class who Deku had saved years ago, just like her. Kouta, spurred by Deku's heroism all those years ago, had been inspired to join the hero academy. Everything was looking up.

When Bakugou returned to Auntie's house to check up on Izuku, the apartment was dark, illuminated only by the lights of the city that streamed in from the open window. Izuku sat by the window, his back to him. Auntie and Eri were out running errands, leaving them completely alone.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Bakugou dropped his bag by the door.

"I never thought I'd be here," Izuku said. "To think I'd be working with the police to catch the people I once called comrades."

There was something off about the way Izuku was speaking. Bakugou cautiously approached him. He recognized the unfeeling, distant look reflected in Izuku's red, left eye.

"Been a long time since you showed yourself, Deku."

Deku smirked. "Long time no see, Kacchan."

"I could have gone longer without seeing you again."

"Don't be cold," Deku returned his attention to the window, gazing at the skyline. "You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

"Took a hell of a long time."

"You know, this isn't so bad." The lights outside glimmered like stars. "But you know? Sometimes I just want to choke the life out of you."

"Izuku'd never let you do that."

Deku smiled innocently. "You're right. He cares about you too much."

"Yeah. So why don't you get lost and give him back."

"That's mean, Kacchan. After I haven't seen you in so long, you already want me gone?" He smirked. "You know you can't have him without me."

"I know."

"So don't treat me so coldly and show me how you feel already."

"Shut up, damn nerd."

It had taken a long time to reconcile, even though their relationship was far from perfect, but it had been worth the wait. Katsuki was willing to put up with Deku if it meant he could keep Izuku close. Bakugou swore he would never let him go again. He had would support and protect him.

Forever.

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you liked it despite its rushed nature**_


End file.
